To be mistaken
by Vespaline
Summary: Une guerre est finie mais une autre commence....Draco se retrouve pris entre deux feux : « Attendez de savoir qui fait parti du « bon » et du « mauvais » camps et vous comprendrez… » Slash HPDM
1. Chapitre 1 : Addiction

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

_Titre_ : To be mistaken

_Couple_ : Harry/Draco

_Rating_ : M (vous êtes prévenus...et ça viendra en temps voulu!!)

_Genre_ : Romance

**_Avertissement_ : WARNING!!!!! Pourquoi??? Cette fic est un Slash, ça vous va comme explication??**

_Nda : _Ceci est ma première fic. J'ai découvert l'univers de FFNET en Octobre 2005 et j'ai d'abord lu ce qu'il s'y faisait. L'idée d'écrire trotte un moment dans ma tête donc je me lance! Petit délire avec mon couple préféré. J'ai écrit cette fic à partir des souvenirs d'un de mes rêves...Je vois déjà le truc d'ici : "Non mais...tu rêves de quoi toi??" ou encore "T'as que ça à faire de rêver de ça??" etc...etc...

Je sais, je sais...ça fait pas très net tout ça mais désolé, une fois qu'on est lancé dans la rédac de fic, y'a pleins de trucs qui vous trotte dans la tête...enfin pour moi c'est comme ça!!

Tout les titres des chapitres seront en anglais...me demander pas pourquoi, ça m'est venu comme ça!!

Promis, j'irai consulter!

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt!

**o0O0o**

_**Chapitre 1 : Addiction**_

**o0O0o**

_Et me voilà encore entrain de courir..._

_Ça devient vraiment une habitude ces temps-ci. Les confrontations sont de plus en plus nombreuses...mais il faut bien prendre des risques pour survivre. J'espère seulement que personne ne se ferra capturer...ou pire. Qui peut savoir ce qu'ils leur font exactement une fois capturer? Déjà que nous ne somme pas très nombreux, il ne faudrait pas en plus que les rangs diminuent encore un peu plus. Et dire qu'**ils** étaient si nombreux avant... _

_En fait, de l'autre côté aussi..._

_De toute façon maintenant ça ne ressemble plus a ce que s'était avant...avant **ça**..._

_Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui a bien pu se passer exactement...enfin je peux me l'imaginer... Ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est que ça fait trois ans que ça dure et que je me bats pour avoir ma place au soleil comme tout le monde. Loin d'ici._

_Au soleil ou ailleurs, ça m'est bien égal tant que je peux me la couler douce sans personne sur le dos. Depuis que mes parents sont morts ma vision de la vie a radicalement changé... Bon d'accord...je pense toujours à ma tronche avant tout et tout le monde mais je peux aussi donner un coup de main si c'est demandé gentiment!_

_Chose que je fais en ce moment... j'aide..._

_...bien qu'on ne me l'ait pas demandé cette fois-ci!_

_En même temps c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix et puis si il y a bien une chose que j'abhorre par-dessus tout c'est d'être sous la domination de quelqu'un. Je l'ai assez supporté pendant sept ans de ma vie où il a fallut que je m'écrase et que je sois bien obéissant pour ne pas crever comme un chien alors maintenant j'en profite pour me défouler, et si au passage je peux me venger un peu de ce que j'ai dû subir, tant mieux je vais pas m'en plaindre!_

_Ignorant de certaine chose me concernant, les gens qui m'entourent vous dirons que je n'ai pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard. Comment dire le contraire? Moi-même suis capable de reconnaître que c'est impossible pour un œil non averti!_

_Disons que, pour faire simple, avant j'étais hautain, méprisant et cruel parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi. Aujourd'hui je suis disons..._

_...arrogant...parce que je sais ce que je vaux. Je sais...on est pas obligé d'être arrogant parce qu'on sait de quoi on est capable! _

_Humble?? _

_Vous plaisantez j'espère!_

_Pas dans ma nature._

_Méprisant? Et bien...Je dirais plutôt...sarcastique!_

_Quand au dernier...cruel, hum?_

_Ben ça...demandez à mes ennemis..._

_De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin d'être apprécié par mon entourage. _

_Deux personnes savent qui je suis vraiment et c'est largement suffisant. Je ne le dirais sans doute jamais mais je suis heureux qu'ils soient encore en vie et je ferais tout pour qu'il le reste même si le combat semble perdu d'avance...mes deux meilleurs amis...non..._

_Mes frères._

_Passons..._

_Comme toujours, le monde est séparé en deux camps._

_Les "méchants" et les "gentils"._

_Etonnant n'est ce pas? _

_Ne vous emballez pas. Attendez que je vous dise qui fais parti de quel camps car là croyais moi...ça va faire mal._

_Mais au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté..._

_Je me prénomme Draco...quant à mon nom...aucune importance, il ne veux plus rien dire à présent. Il est un souvenir plutôt douloureux comme une cicatrice bien visible que l'on porte sans pouvoir sans débarrasser. Paradoxalement, je suis toujours très fier de porter le nom des Malfoy mais ce qu'il représente aux yeux des autres me fait du tord. Je déteste être assimilé au reste de ma famille...je suis Draco, je suis unique et personne ne me dicte ce que je dois faire à présent._

_J'en supporte assez avec la vie que je mène. Enfin, qu'on me fait mener..._

_C'est absolument ahurissant que je me sois libéré du joug de mon père pour retomber aussitôt sous la dictature d'un autre!!_

_Cette fois ci pourtant, personne ne s'y attendait._

_Parce que je ne suis pas le seul à subir sa loi. Enfin...subir c'est un bien grand mot...je dirais plutôt...essayer de contourner..._

_Et pour le moment...FUIR!!_

_Heureusement que je suis doué en course à pied! Il faut dire aussi que les abrutis constituants sa garde personnelle ne sont pas très vifs et futés!! C'est quand même très drôle de voir que chaque fois qu'un homme se prétend être le plus grand sorcier du monde, il s'arrange toujours pour s'entourer d'incapables!! Pas que ça ne m'arrange pas, au contraire..._

_Si j'arrive à passer me jolies petites fesses au travers des sorts qui siffleront de tout côtés lorsqu'elles seront repérées, je jure devant Merlin que plus jamais je ne me moquerais de Lupin et de ses vêtements...enfin...peut être..._

Draco, caché derrière une grande benne à ordure, écoutait attentivement les paroles de ses poursuivants ainsi que l'écho de leur pas qui se faisait de plus en plus proches. La neige sur laquelle il était assis avait depuis bien longtemps infiltrait chaque fibre de ses vêtements et le froid commençait doucement à engourdir son corps. Il devait le fait d'être encore conscient à sa course qui avait eu le grand avantage de le garder parfaitement éveillé!!

Prostré et en alerte, Draco savait que si on le trouvait ses chances de s'échapper étaient très minces.

La première raison était qu'il était seul et que personne ne savait où il était.

La seconde raison -bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il ne mourrait pas- était motivée par l'acharnement dont faisais preuve ses poursuivants pour le capturer.

Et enfin, la troisième raison était que sans magie il ne pourrait pas les affronter.

_Sale enfoiré!!_

_Même l'Autre ne l'avait pas fait ce coup là! Il était bien trop occuper à massacrer le plus possible et à penser à son cul..._

_Mais Lui..._

_J'aurais jamais cru que je le dirais un jour dans de telles circonstances mais...drôlement futé le petit enfoiré!!_

_Etendre sa domination jusqu'à privé tout ceux qui lui résisterait de leurs magies._

_Vous pouvez rire...je vous entend déjà!_

_Draco Malfoy vivant comme un simple moldu..._

_Allez-y, j'men fout!!_

Toujours dans la même position, Draco réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de s'en sortir.

Certes il avait l'esprit vif mais...en étant le cul dans la neige et trempé jusqu'au os s'était légèrement plus compliqué de rester calme et efficace!!

Heureusement il ne se trouvait plus très loin de l'entrée du QG mais il allait falloir joué serré. Essayé au maximum de ne pas se montrer et surtout, ne pas révéler la position approximative de leur repaire, sinon ça en était fini du mince espoir qu'il avait tous.

Draco commençait réellement à regretter de ne pas avoir embarqué Blaise et Théo avec lui.

En même temps, si il arrivait à s'en sortir, ses deux là le massacrerait joyeusement pour son manque de discernement...Sur le coup Draco s'en voulait presque d'avoir était aussi audacieux.

_Bon sang Malfoy...Lupin t'avais pourtant bien dit que c'était de la folie! Mais non...il a fallut que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête!!_

_Bon...de toute façon j'ai pas le choix..._

Draco se remit sur ses pieds, toujours en étant accroupit dans l'obscurité. La seule chose qu'il possédait pour se défendre était une arme de poing électrique pouvant lâcher une décharge suffisante pour vous envoyer dans le cirage pendant un bon bout de temps! Le gros désavantage de cette arme s'était quelle était loin d'être aussi rapide qu'une baguette. C'est pourquoi Draco répugnait à s'en servir...mais pour une fois il était content de l'avoir sur lui.

-C'est fini Malfoy...Montres toi!! Hurla alors une voix.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Draco.

_Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti Finnigan...tu viens juste de me donner votre position..._

Draco évalua alors la distance qui le séparait du groupe et donc de leur commandant...Seamus Finnigan...

Il inspira une bonne fois et visualisa ce qu'il avait à faire.

Si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, il pourrait s'élancer de l'autre côté de la rue, dans l'impasse opposé à celle où il était, et ainsi pouvoir s'échapper par les toits en empruntant l'échelle de secours qui était sur le côté d'un vieil immeuble. Au passage, il essaierait d'en griller un ou deux en profitant de l'effet de surprise.

Il se redressa vivement et s'en attendre une seconde de plus il amorça sa course. Le visage fermé et son long manteau noir tourbillonnant autour de lui, Draco s'élança sous la lueur des réverbères qui éclairaient doucement la rue. Il jeta un cou d'œil furtif à sa gauche et repéra ainsi les cinq hommes qui le poursuivaient depuis des heures maintenant.

Au hasard, il tira deux fois sur eux, sans se préoccuper de savoir si il en avait touché un, et fixa son attention et toutes ses forces sur l'échelle qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

Il cru percevoir un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui tombe lourdement, et un cri d'alerte mais son plan fonctionna quand même. Surpris par l'attaque, ses poursuivants avaient réagi un laps de temps trop tard, ce qui lui avait permis d'atteindre l'impasse et de monter sur les toits.

Arrivé en haut, il s'appuya quelque instant contre le rebord pour reprendre son souffle et continua son chemin pour filer en douce.

-Je savais bien que t'étais un petit malin. Fit une voix au léger accent irlandais.

_Pas si abruti que ça finalement...il m'a fait croire qu'il était avec eux en bas..._

Draco eu tout juste le temps de se retourner que Seamus l'attaqua.

-EXPELLIARMUS!!

L'arme que Draco tenait fut projetée en bas de l'immeuble et lui-même valdingua dans les airs un bref instant avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol caillouteux du toit.

Draco se redressa quelque peu et lança un regard haineux à Seamus.

Celui-ci se contenta de le toiser avec amusement, sa baguette toujours en main.

-Bien...alors maintenant tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire Malfoy. Dit-il doucement en se penchant sur lui.

-Tu peux toujours courir sorcier de seconde zone!! Cracha Draco.

Le sourire de Seamus disparut alors qu'il se relevait.

-Tu crois toujours que tu vaux mieux que tout le monde, hein Malfoy? Non mais regardes toi! Tu te traînes à mes pieds, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir magique et tu fais encore le fier espèce de traître? Siffla Seamus en assenant un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de Draco.

Toujours au sol, Draco poussa un geignement sourd et se plia en deux sous le coup.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi _Il_ tiens encore à te garder vivant...

-Et ça ne te regardes pas Seamus. Claqua une voix basse et mesurée.

_Oh merde...pas Lui... _Pensa Draco désespéré.

-Bien...c'est toi qui vois...

-Exactement. Et la prochaine fois abstiens toi si tu veux rester en vie. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir permis de le toucher plus que nécessaire.

-De quoi te plains-tu...il est vivant non?

Un cri déchirant s'échappa alors de la bouche de Seamus et il s'écroula à genoux devant Draco. Ce dernier s'éloigna tant bien que mal, sans parvenir à se remettre debout pour autant, en tentant de reprendre son souffle et en essayant d'occulter l'effroyable douleur qu'il ressentait.

-N'abuses pas de ma gentillesse Seamus. Je suis celui qui décide de quand et de comment tu dois agir...est ce que c'est clair?

-Ou...oui...désolé. Balbutia difficilement l'irlandais.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je vous permets une certaine familiarité à toi et aux autres que vous devez en profiter. Je pourrais décider d'agir autrement et crois moi...vous le sentiriez passer...compris?

-J'ai compris...Haleta Seamus toujours sous l'emprise d'une certaine douleur.

-Bien.

Pendant l'échange, Draco avait réussit à se mettre en position assise.

Seamus était peut être un larbin mais il savait lancé des sorts...Son expelliarmus avait littéralement coupé le souffle au blond et le coup de pied qui avait suivi n'avait pas arrangé la situation. Draco souffrait horriblement et sa grimace de douleur ne fit que s'accentuer quand il s'aperçut que le nouveau venu s'approchait de lui d'un pas décidé.

-Enfin je te tiens...

L'homme se pencha sur lui et le fit se relever sans vraiment se préoccuper de sa douleur mais sans le brusquer non plus.

-Viens avec moi...Ne résiste pas Draco ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais.

Draco se dégagea de sa poigne avec rage pour instaurer une distance sécuritaire entre eux mais s'interdit de relever la tête pour ne pas à avoir à le regarder en face.

-Jamais et tu le sais...Pourquoi insistes-tu?

Un rire sans joie, ni chaleur lui répondit.

-Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser la force Draco. Tu vas venir avec moi.

Draco recula d'un pas.

-NE BOUGES PAS!!

Sans tenir compte de l'avertissement et du ton dangereux avec lequel il avait été donné, Draco refit un pas en arrière toujours sans regarder droit devant lui.

-Tu...tu ne me feras rien. Ça je le sais et...toi aussi...

-En es-tu sur?

Au ton cynique de sa voix, Draco releva brusquement la tête et réalisa alors son erreur lorsqu'il plongea dans ses yeux.

Son cœur s'emballa aussitôt et tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent. Ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vu et une foule de souvenir refirent aussitôt surface...des souvenirs honnis...des souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui-même dans l'espoir de les oublier...

Pas assez profondément enfouis apparemment...

-Non...je ne suis plus sur de rien maintenant... Répondit Draco en le fixant avec amertume.

Son interlocuteur lui adressa un petit sourire complaisant et lui tendit sa main.

-Viens Draco.

Draco regarda cette main tendue vers lui et faillit s'en emparer l'espace d'une seconde mais plusieurs voix criant son nom le sortit de sa léthargie.

Il sursauta, regarda une dernière fois le visage qui se trouvait devant lui. Son vis-à-vis affichait un sourire satisfait. Il abaissa son bras et sans un mot de plus il disparu, emportant avec lui ses hommes.

Draco fixa encore de longues secondes l'endroit où il se tenait un moment plus tôt puis tomba à genoux, la tête baisée vers le sol et les yeux dans le vague.

Un bruit de course se fit alors entendre.

Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent devant lui, sans qu'il ne sache leur nombre exact, mais en sachant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elles.

-Draco? Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit une voix en se penchant sur lui.

-Putain Dray! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu abruti!!

-Blaise!

-Quoi Remus? Cet abruti a faillit y passer nom d'un chien!!

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas le tuer...Fit Remus sombrement.

-Fermes là Blaise!! Le coupa une autre voix avant que Blaise n'ouvre la bouche à nouveau.

-Mais Théo...

-La ferme! Siffla son ami.

Théo s'accroupit alors à la hauteur de Draco qui était toujours agenouillé sur le sol et qui n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête vers eux.

-Dray? Appela-t-il doucement.

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, Théo n'insista pas et l'aida à se relever.

Toutes les personnes présentes fixaient Draco avec attention.

-Draco...tu sais que s'était franchement stupide de ta part de partir tout seul et sans prévenir. Tu as de la chance qu'une patrouille se soient rendu compte de ce qui se passait...Commença Remus gravement.

-Ouais... et d'ailleurs, je me demande encore pourquoi ils t'ont pas embarqué! Vu le mal de chien qu'il se donne pour te mettre la main dessus! Fit Blaise sarcastique.

Draco leva alors les yeux vers lui. Devant son regard éteins, Blaise se tut dans la seconde.

Draco serra les poings et ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

-Il sait très bien que je finirais par venir de moi-même...Gronda-t-il.

-Quoi?! Souffla Remus abasourdi.

-Oui Remus...

Draco regarda le loup-garou tristement.

...Harry sait qu'il finira par m'avoir...

_A suivre..._

Alors ce premier chapitre? Vous en pensez quoi?

Je sais qu'il y a sûrement des fautes, mais bon...même en le relisant quinze fois j'en aurai laissé quand même!lol!!! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

xxx

10


	2. Chapitre 2 : Haunted

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : WARNING!!!!! Pourquoi? SLASH/YAOI...etc...etc!!! (A venir)**

_Blabla de wam : _Tout d'abord en ce qui concerne mon profil...Quoi?...Ouais, je sais...il est vide...D'où ce qui va suivre! En fait, il faut encore que je me familiarise avec toutes le petites subtilités de ffnet. J'ai publié le premier chapitre sans me préoccuper du reste. Je pense que le principal c'est que je vous fasse plaisir (ce que j'espère!) et que je me fasse plaisir par la même occasion! Les questions secondaires du genre : mon âge, mon sexe, mon apparence, ce que je fais et ce que je vais devenir (un cadavre comme tout le monde!...ok, c'était pas drôle...), sont pour moi des choses subsidiaires. Si vraiment ça vous travaille, je ferai en sorte de rectifier ce vide au plus vite. Sinon...ben...c'est tout!

Bonne lecture!

A+

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**DEDICACE** : Je dédie ce chapitre à **Maiionette**, ma toute première revieuweuse (et la seule...en même temps c pas grave, j'écris pour me faire plaisir avant tout et si ça plait tant mieux!!) dont la petite review (le terme "petite" n'est pas péjoratif ici, au contraire. Comme on dit c'est la qualité qui compte pas la quantité!) m'a fait super plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**o0O0o**

**_Chapitre 2 : Haunted_**

**o0O0o**

- Ça faisait combien de temps?

Un lourd silence embarrassé suivit cette phrase

- Neuf mois.

- Waow...Je me demande encore par quel miracle tu as pu l'éviter aussi longtemps...Il est tellement obnubilé par ta capture que c'est un exploit de lui avoir filer entre les doigts pendant tout ce temps! Remarque d'un certain côté, il n'était pas toujours avec sa garde lors des affrontements...

Confortablement installé dans un grand salon où crépitait un réconfortant feu de cheminée, Remus et Draco discutaient de "la petite escapade" du jeune homme.

Ils se trouvaient dans une des maisons secondaires de la Famille Malfoy. Draco avait répugné à habiter là mais c'était un avantage considérable pour se mettre à l'abri. En n'étant plus capable de se servir de la magie, la protection apportée par une demeure d'appartenance sorcière était non négligeable et Draco n'était pas assez bête pour l'oublier. Ils étaient au moins tranquille car personne ne pourrait les trouver ou surgir à l'improviste.

- Ouais...et bien j'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne de montrer son exaspérante bobine aujourd'hui!! Grogna un Draco exaspéré.

Remus esquissa un petit sourire triste.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle Remus! Imagine le choc au bout de tout ce temps. Je n'osais même pas le regarder...tu te rends comptes...MOI?! S'emporta le blond.

- Je sais bien Draco...Compatit Remus.

Un silence gêné s'installa durant lequel Draco rumina dans son fauteuil. Remus, lui, l'observait du coin de l'œil et attendait visiblement que le jeune homme reprenne la parole.

- Par Merlin, Remus...il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs...Gémit Draco complètement dépité par ses propres faiblesses.

Bien que la situation s'est rien de réjouissante, un sourire apparut sur le lèvres de Remus. Sourire qu'il tenta vaillamment de masquer pour s'adresser de nouveau au blond.

- Justement Draco, il faut que tu sois plus fort que ça. Si Harry c'est montré ce soir ce n'est pas un hasard...Apparemment, il sait qu'il peut te convaincre de le rejoindre et il n'abandonnera sûrement pas...c'est devenu une obsession chez lui... Fit Remus plus grave.

- En d'autre circonstance j'aurai pris ça pour un compliment...Dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

- Oh mais ça l'est...tout de même...Fit Remus avec hésitation.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- Et tu trouves ça amusant peut être? Est-ce que tout le monde trouve ça amusant???Fulmina Draco.

- Ouais mon pote! Lança Blaise en entrant.

- Oh toi...Siffla Draco en se levant d'un bon et en se retournant vers lui.

Il ravala la tirade acide qui lui brûlait les lèvres en voyant que son meilleur ami n'était pas seul.

Severus Snape l'accompagnait.

En le voyant, Draco était pour le moins heureux que celui-ci soit dans l'incapacité de lui jeter un sort car dans le cas contraire, le blond était sur que son parrain l'aurait achever à l'aide d'un Avada kedavra bien senti! Severus avait son regard noir braqué sur lui et sa posture rigide renseigna Draco sur la puissante colère qui l'habitait à n'en pas douter. Son visage était fermé et sa bouche formait une mince ligne crispée.

Draco déglutit péniblement. Severus étant la seule personne à l'effrayer réellement lorsqu'il était en colère. Comme pour rajouter à son malheur, Minerva MacGonagall se tenait juste derrière Severus et ne semblait pas dans de meilleures dispositions que lui.

Draco voulu transplaner à la seconde avant de se rappeler douloureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire!

Comme tout bon serpentard qui se respecte, Blaise et Théodore, qui avaient conduit leurs ex-professeurs jusqu'à Draco, lui firent un petit signe de la main et disparurent dans la maison.

_Les lâches!_

Le seul à rester avec lui était donc Remus qui continuait avec calme et nonchalance à boire son thé. Draco ne savait pas si sa présence et son flegme devaient le rassurer ou l'effrayer encore plus!

- Severus, Minerva...une peu de thé? Demanda poliment le loup-garou

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Lupin! Siffla Severus en lui lançant un regard venimeux. Draco, assis! Rajouta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le blond ne chercha même pas à protester et repris place dans son fauteuil sans quitter son parrain des yeux.

- C'est vraiment dommage. Tu rates quelque chose. Dit simplement Remus en tendant une tasse du liquide brûlant à Minerva qui avait pris place sur un canapé après s'être débarrassé de sa cape.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez comme pour garder son calme.

Décidant que la présence de Remus n'était pas pour arranger l'humeur de son parrain, Draco pris les devant.

- Ecoute Severus...je sais que j'ai agis stupidement en faisant cela m...

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire Draco! Non mais est ce que tu te rends comptes que tu étais à deux doigts de ne pas revenir? Comment aurions nous fait pour te sortir de là-bas une fois prisonnier? Tu sais très bien que seul ta présence parmi nous empêche Potter de trop se déchaîner! TU ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT MA PAROLE!!!!SAIS TU SEULEMENT LE TEMPS QUE JE PASSE A TROUVER UNE SOLUTION POUR QUE L'ON RETROUVE NOTRE MAGIE???ET TOI QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS????TU...TU...

- Ça va Severus. Je crois que Draco a compris. Intervint Minerva en voyant que le maître des potions était au bord de l'asphyxie.

- Ben voyons...prenez sa défense en plus! S'offusqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, mais c'est un adulte maintenant. Il est capable de faire c'est propre choix et même si je n'approuve pas son action je peux la comprendre.

- Un adulte??? LUI, un adulte?? C'est une vaste blague?? Enragea Severus de plus belle.

Il se retourna vers son filleul et pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui.

- Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait des témoins Draco parce que je t'assure que tu l'aurais senti passer cette fois!!

Minerva et Remus roulèrent des yeux quant à Draco, bien malgré lui, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Et ça l'amuse ce petit insolent en plus! Fit un Severus abasourdi en se tournant vers les deux autres.

- Mais non parrain je...

- Ah non! Le parrain tu l'oublies sale morveux!! Fit Severus d'un ton sec.

Draco grimaça.

- Hey, je ne suis plus un gamin!! Faudrait bien que tu te le rentres dans le crâne maintenant!! S'énerva Draco.

- PARDON??? Non mais comment tu me parles Draco??

- ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX!!!! Explosa Remus en voyant que Draco aller répliqué.

- NE TE MELES PAS DE ÇA LUPIN!! Rugit Severus.

- Oh Merlin...Geignit Minerva.

Pour le coup elle était bien contente de ne pas habiter sous le même toit que c'est trois là!

Remus et Severus ressemblaient à un vieux couple devant leur progéniture! Remarque, ce n'était pas loin de la réalité.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouver dans cette situation, Remus et Severus tentaient tant bien que mal de trouver le moyen de se sortir de tout ça en tempérant quelque peu les quelques éléments fougueux qu'ils avaient pris sous leurs ailes. Donc ce genre de dispute était plutôt monnaie courante dans la demeure! C'était d'autant plus vrai lorsque ça toucher Draco, de près où de loin. Severus lui hurlant dessus et Remus ne supportant pas qu'il le fasse!!

En repensant à cela, une idée traversa l'esprit du professeur de métamorphose pour mettre un terme à leur dispute.

- Vous ressemblez vraiment à un vieux couple tous les deux. Fit-elle nonchalamment en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse devant elle.

Ceci eu l'effet escompter et calma à l'instant même les débordements de Severus et la colère grandissante de Remus. Ils se figèrent dans la seconde.

Draco émit un petit ricanement et jura avoir vu Minerva lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Bon, très bien...de toute façon on ne tient jamais compte de ce que je dis...Marmonna Severus en prenant place dans un canapé.

- C'est normal...tout ce que tu dis est complètement idiot...Marmonna à son tour le dernier des maraudeurs en s'asseyant aussi.

Severus se contenta de le fixer dangereusement mais ne rajouta rien.

- Voyons Messieurs vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard! Faut-il que je vous donne une retenue? Fit Minerva excédé par leur comportement puéril.

Draco du faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire devant les mines choqués des deux hommes. L'énorme hématome sur son abdomen l'y aidant fortement!!

- Bon...est ce que au moins ta stupi...ta "mission" à donner quelque chose? Grogna Severus à l'adresse de Draco.

Son filleul lui fit un sourire narquois.

- Oui...et non...La bonne nouvelle c'est que Pansy est bien à Godric's Hollow. La mauvaise...et bien...même si j'avais tout mes pouvoirs je ne pourrais pas l'y en faire sortir.

Les trois autres grimacèrent.

- Le point positif c'est qu'elle n'est pas en danger réel. Tant quelle ne tente rien contre Harry tout ira pour le mieux. Fit observé Remus.

- Connaissant Pansy, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle reste tranquille plus longtemps. Fit remarqué Draco.

- Ces gamins sont tous des têtes brûlées... Marmonna Severus sans s'en empêcher.

Sans tenir compte de la remarque, Minerva prit la parole.

- Alors que faisons nous maintenant que nous sommes sûrs qu'ils sont là bas?

- Rien. Fit sombrement Remus. Godric's Hollow est trop bien protégé...ailleurs, peut être aurait-il été possible de tenter quelque chose mais là...

- Oui...vous avez probablement raison Remus.

Draco enrageait littéralement.

- Il a bien prévu son coup ce stupide balafré!! Il sait très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire!!

- De toute façon même dans une autre configuration nous n'aurions rien pu faire...Conclut Severus.

- Je sais. Harry ne lâchera pas une des seules choses qui peut le rendre heureux...

- C'est abominable. Si seulement tout cela n'était jamais arrivé nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Fit Minerva dans un soupir las.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire après ça. Ils se contentèrent de rester assis dans le silence le plus total en pensant à ce qu'il convenait de faire par la suite.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Draco poussa un long soupir exténué et cacha son visage dans ses mains. En le voyant tellement épuisé, Remus roula des yeux. Draco s'acharnait dans leur lutte jusqu'à l'épuisement et la journée qu'il venait de vivre n'avait rien eu de reposant.

- Va dormir Draco. Dit Severus lui aussi exaspéré par son attitude.

- Non...ça va aller.

- Ne discutes pas. Tu ne nous seras d'aucun secours si tu es épuisé. Trancha durement Severus.

Draco grommela vaguement quelque chose mais se leva.

- Très bien.

Il monta donc se coucher sous les regards inquiets des trois autres adultes.

- Je ne sais pas si il va tenir encore bien longtemps. Fit alors Remus, semblant désespéré.

- Il faut y croire Remus...il est notre seule chance.

Remus releva les yeux pour regarder Severus. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi exténué que son filleul mais la détermination qui brillait au fond de ses yeux renforça celle du loup-garou. Remus lui fit un bref signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y croirait lui aussi jusqu'à la fin.

Sans avoir entendu les quelques mots échangés par Severus et Remus, Draco se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers sa chambre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il allait se coucher une peur insidieuse lui noua l'estomac et manqua de le faire suffoquer.

Bien souvent pendant son sommeil _Il_ venait le voir.

Troublant son âme.

S'emparant de ses pensées.

Ravissant un peu plus chaque fois son cœur.

Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire malgré les potions que Severus lui concoctait pour dormir tranquillement. La puissance magique de Harry était de loin supérieure à n'importe quel breuvage mais cela le ralentissait tout de même quelque peu dans sa tache. Draco finissait toujours par le repousser. Il se réveillait alors en sueur et finissait toujours par verser quelques larmes amères. C'est pour cette raison qu'il luttait autant que possible contre la fatigue. Le repos était aussi fatiguant, sinon plus, pour lui que d'affronter à main nue cinq hommes de belles tailles. Il ne voulait pas...il ne voulait plus que cela se produise au moment où il était le moins sur ses gardes...

Au moment où il était le plus fragile...

Au moment où son cœur ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments...

Au moment où Harry devenait un souvenir douloureux.

Il savait que son abdication n'était pas loin.

Et il n'était pas le seul à le savoir.

Insidieusement, Harry le faisait sien à nouveau.

Si seulement rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

_C'est à partir de ce jour là que tout a basculé..._

Draco ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter ses vêtements et s'écroula sur son lit comme une masse. Couché sur le ventre, la tête tournée sur le côté et les yeux dans le vague, Draco repensait à sa rencontre avec Harry un peu plus tôt.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le voie?

C'était insupportable.

Il n'arrivait pas à effacer sa vision de sa mémoire. Il revoyait parfaitement ses longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient doucement autour de lui, mélangés aux quelques flocons de neige qui tombait à ce moment là. Draco lui avait toujours dit qu'il serait très beau avec les cheveux longs...et bien il ne s'était pas trompé! Et comble du malheur, Harry avait décidé de l'écouter pour une fois!!

_Emmerdeur!!_

Comme une sorte de vieille tradition les Malfoy portaient les cheveux longs même si Draco n'avait suivi l'idée qu'un temps...c'était trop de travail! C'était donc par réflexe que Draco avait suggéré à Harry de les laisser poussé...et aussi dans l'espoir de les discipliner un peu! A présent, le brun les portait beaucoup plus long que ce que Draco lui avait connu et conjugués avec ses yeux couleur émeraude, cela donnait à Harry un charme dément! Draco se serait damné pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, passé la main dans cet enchevêtrement de soie noire qui lui arrivait en bas du dos dans un somptueux dégradé.

Harry était devenu exactement comme ce l'était imaginé Draco.

Beaucoup de prestance, plus puissant, plus réfléchit, mystérieux, charmeur...et sadique!!

Malgré tout cela, les circonstances de cette évolution n'avaient rien de réjouissantes et Draco aurait préféré garder à la place l'impétueux petit gryffondor, naïf et culotté!

A se demander qui était le serpentard maintenant!!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco sombra doucement dans les limbes d'un profond sommeil. Il s'endormit en repensant à ce jour fatal où son destin et celui de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus avaient basculé.

_Je me rappelle encore de tout ce qui s'est passé comme si s'était hier..._

_Ce fameux jour qui allait marquer la fin du règne despotique de Tom Riddle...Nous étions tous prêt ou du moins préparé..._

_Je serrais Harry dans mes bras une dernière fois dans l'espoir de le convaincre que tout irai bien et qu'il n'était pas seul malgré tout ce qu'il pensait._

_J'étais là pour lui._

_Ces amis étaient là pour lui...malheureusement..._

_Oui, nous avons défaits Voldemort ce jour là._

_Oui, Harry a accompli la prophétie ce jour là._

_Laissant place à un immense bonheur...de courte durée..._

_Comme toute guerre, elle avait laissé derrière elle son lot de souffrance et de désolation._

_Ce jour là, beaucoup n'ont pas survécu._

_Ce jour là, Hermione et Ron n'ont pas survécu._

_Ce jour là, Harry Potter n'a pas survécu...pas complètement._

_Une fois de plus on lui avait arraché ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans sa vie. Il n'avait plus ses parents, il n'avait plus son parrain, il n'avait plus Ron et Hermione pour oublier avec lui toutes ces années de terreur et d'injustice._

_Oui j'étais là._

_Mais comment cela aurait pu être un réconfort pour lui?_

_Malgré son amour pour moi, Harry n'a pas supporté une fois de plus de sentir son cœur se briser..._

_Et dans un monde de peine et de désarroi...sa haine a pris le dessus..._

_Loin d'imiter Voldemort, il a commencé à instaurer un Monde selon l'image qu'il s'en était fait. Traquant quiconque s'opposerait à sa volonté et décrierait ses méthodes. _

_Pourquoi luttons nous contre lui au lieu de l'aider dans sa quête de reconstruction d'un monde meilleur?_

_Parce que ce n'est ça la vie._

_On ne force pas les autres à faire selon son bon vouloir, même si de bonnes intentions y sont liées. Chacun doit pouvoir prendre ses propres décisions même si ce ne sont pas les meilleures._

_J'ai trop longtemps obéit à mon père et je n'obéirait plus jamais à personne._

_Même si c'est Harry... _

_Même si c'est la personne que j'aime..._

_A suivre..._

Ça avance bien, non?

Peut être pas assez au goût de certain mais...c'est nécessaire! (en même temps nous n'en sommes qu'au chap 2!!!)

J'aime le Severus de mon histoire. Je ne sais pas si il vous plaira mais j'avais envie de le faire comme ça! Sinon...REMUS T'ES LE MEILLEUR!!!!!!!!!!...hum...pardon...

Sérieusement (?), je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme j'updaterais. Dès que je pourrais bien sur et dans des délais allant de quelques jours à 2 semaines...en fait j'sais pas!. Je n'ai pas internet chez moi (ARGHHHHH!!!! J'enrage car ça fait des mois que je dois l'avoir!!Mais bon petit problème technique qui ne vous intéressera sûrement pas!) et donc je squatte régulièrement les ordi de ma fac! Tout le monde croit que je bosse...MDR!!!

A bientôt les gens!

xxxx


	3. Chapitre 3 : Choice

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : WARNING!!!!! Pourquoi? SLASH/YAOI...etc...etc...**

_Blabla de wam :_ Bon...vu que ce chapitre est prêt à être soumis à vos yeux experts et que je ne pourrais pas updaté avant **Lundi**, KDO!!!Et une petite couche de plus, une! J'espère que je ne vais pas en perdre en chemin!

_**RAR : **_

**Akina-bou :** Alors... (là, je fais craquer mes doigts et mon cou!!)...c'est parti! Tout d'abord : ça c'est une review ma chère! Et effectivement tu m'a trop embrouiller, lol!! Donc, tu te poses pas mal de questions, hein? MOUAHAHAH!!! C'est bien, ça prouve que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux (ou alors c'est ma façon de raconter qui est brouillonne! C'est au choix, lol!). Je vais donc répondre à tes questions le plus clairement possible (c'est pas gagné!!). Dire que Harry mène une guerre est un peu exagéré mais il se bat pour ses idéaux depuis "le drame", c'est certain...c'est super flou comme réponse!! Je continue... Alors oui, Draco se trouvait dans une ruelle lors de sa "fuite" pour échapper aux "mâchants" (je dirais plutôt "à l'autre camp"). Sinon, tu n'as pas compris pourquoi Draco ne veut pas rejoindre Harry?? Ben alors?? C'est quoi ça?? Tu lis en diagonale?? Paaaaas bien!! MDR!! On continue. Harry semble aimer Draco dis-tu?? Là est La Grande Question (héhéhé!!). Continue à lire et tu trouveras bien vite la réponse. Je sais pas si aimer est le terme adéquat mais tu verras...Haha là, c'est moi qui t'embrouille!!!!!! Enfin bon, j'ai peut être pas le recul nécessaire pour savoir comment vous percevez l'histoire. Donc tes questions sont les bienvenues et je ferais en sorte d'éclairer ta lanterne (le plus possible du moins!). Dernière chose, pourquoi Draco ferait gagner Harry si il le capturait?? Bonne question! Mais, euh...peux pas répondre encore mais je pense que c'est pas dans ce sens que tu devrais te poser la question, ou du moins attends les chap suivants pour comprendre un peu mieux où je veux en venir.

Voilà, j'espère que j'ai satisfait ta curiosité. Ta review m'as fait super plaisir, n'hésite pas à recommencer! Sinon, j'attends tes questions...envoi, envoi!!!T'inquiète, je baisse pas les bras rien que pour des personnes comme toi!! A bientôt j'espère! Kiss.

**Ewira : **J'étais écroulé de rire quand j'ai lu ta review car je venais juste de lire celle que tu m'avais laissé pour "_To be mistaken_"!! Y'a pas de problème si tu veux reviewer les deux fics, personnellement ça me convient!!lol

Sinon, tu adores mon Snape?? C'esssst troooop bieeeen!! Moi aussi, lol!!! C'est comme ça que je le vois. Je pense que tu vas rire par la suite.

Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements, c'est cool! A +, Biz.

**Lliira** : Normalement (si je me suis pas emmêler les pinceaux !) le pb des review anonymes est réglé ! En ce qui concerne ta proposition d'être ma bêta…..Je fais tant de fautes que ÇA pour que tu me le propose ?????lol !! J'en prend note mais pour le moment je n'ai pas internet chez moi ce qui me ralenti déjà pas mal pour updater et pour consulter les reviews que je reçois. Mais dès que ce problème de m…. (restons poli !) est réglé, je te fais signe en espérant que ta proposition soit non-périssable ( beurk, c'est moche comme mot ….ça se dit au moins ??). Voilà, merci pour ta gentille review et tes encouragements, à bientôt ! Biz.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**o0O0o**

_**Chapitre 3 : Choice**_

**o0O0o**

Draco s'était finalement endormi en repensant à ce qu'il était survenu il y avait presque trois ans maintenant. Comme toujours, son sommeil était perturbé. Peuplé d'images sordides et de souvenirs heureux qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Tout était confus pour lui. Lui qui voulait une vie facile, il était très loin du compte... Et bien que possédant un instinct de survie surdéveloppé depuis son plus jeune âge, Draco n'était pas loin de lâcher prise.

Pourquoi continuait à lutter alors que tout semblait déjà écrit à l'avance?

Et plus le doute s'insinuait en lui...

...plus Harry gagnait du terrain...

_Vêtu de blanc des pieds à la tête Draco se tenait au milieu d'un jardin dont les fleurs enchanteresses diffusées un léger, mais néanmoins entêtant, parfum. _

_Il était venu des milliers de fois ici._

_Il resta là, la tête relevée vers le ciel azur qu'aucun nuage ne venait entaché. Il ferma simplement les yeux et se laissa bercé par la légère brise chaude qui l'enveloppait. Il adorait cette sensation de plénitude...sentir l'herbe fraîche sous ses pieds...la caresse de ses cheveux, un peu trop longs, sur son visage...la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau..._

_Lorsque deux bras forts vinrent enserrer sa taille avec douceur et qu'un léger souffle chaud caressa la basse de sa nuque, il ne protesta pas. Son seul mouvement fut de se caller un petit peu plus contre le torse de la personne qui se tenait derrière lui._

_Je n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent être aussi longs. Souffla-t-il dans un soupir de bien-être._

_- Tu aimes? Lui demanda une voix douce._

_- mmh...laisses moi réfléchir...Fit-il faussement pensif._

_Une légère secousse dans son dos, lui indiquant d'arrêter son petit jeu, lui arracha un sourire moqueur._

_- Beaucoup. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que ça t'irait à merveille?_

_- Oui...peut être...Lui murmura-t-on._

_On déposa un baiser derrière son oreille qui lui arracha un frisson d'anticipation. _

_Depuis le début de la conversation, ses mains caressaient avec tendresse les bras qui étaient noués autour de lui et ses yeux ne s'étaient pas ré-ouverts. _

_Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux deux, troublé seulement par la brise jouant avec les feuilles des arbres._

_Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues minutes, semblant seulement savourer cet instant de plénitude. Accordant leurs respirations au même rythme et ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à l'autre._

_- Tu me manques..._

_Draco se raidit quelque peu et ses sourcils se froncèrent...Il ne voulait pas avoir encore cette conversation._

_Mais s'était inévitable..._

_- Harry...Commença Draco crispé._

_- Non...je t'en prie ne dis rien...reviens...Supplia le brun en resserrant sa prise et en enfouissant son visage dans son cou._

_Draco commença à trembler...Harry était trop doué...trop fort pour faire tomber ses barrières une à une..._

_Il fut un temps où se genre de supplications auraient glissées sur lui comme sur de l'eau mais à présent elles lui déchiraient le cœur...Même si tout cela n'était pas vraiment réel, Draco savait au fond de lui que Harry le voulait...Il faisait tout pour le déstabiliser._

_Ce soir, il avait apparemment choisit la carte de la sincérité..._

_- Harry...Souffla Draco d'une voix éteinte._

_Harry se détacha lentement de Draco._

_- Regarde moi._

_Draco ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Un sentiment d'intense panique le submergea alors._

_Non...il ne pouvait pas faire ça...il fallait qu'il se réveille..._

_- Regardes moi Draco._

_...mais Harry ne semblait pas de son avis._

_- Ne fais pas ça...Murmura Draco d'une voix tendue._

_Fixant un point quelconque devant lui, Draco rassembla toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner et se jeter dans ses bras. Mais il savait très bien que Harry ne le laisserait pas faire._

_Un léger frôlement sur sa gauche lui fit réaliser que l'entrevue était loin d'être terminé. Comprenant que Harry avait pris les devants et se retrouverait face à lui dans la seconde, Draco referma les yeux dans un mouvement rageur et serra les poings. Comme pour renforcer sa détermination à lui échapper, il baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté. _

_Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voie..._

_Il se répéta cette phrase encore et encore...s'était devenue une sorte de mantra pour lui. Une prière qu'il psalmodiait sans cesse lorsque le brun hantait ses rêves...Une torturante et éreintante litanie qui finissait toujours par s'évaporer lorsque les défenses de Draco s'effondraient les une après les autres devant la présence de Harry._

_Pendant un moment, Draco pensa que son obstination avait porté ses fruits et que Harry s'était lassé de son attitude. Mais deux mains venant prendre les siennes lui fit retenir sa respiration._

_Précautionneusement Harry l'obligea à desserrer les poings et déposa un baiser sur la paume de chacune de ses deux mains. _

_Draco expira sourdement mais ne se détendit que très peu._

_Dans un geste d'une lenteur calculée, Harry vint alors se blottir dans ses bras. Ses mains se coulèrent dans le creux du dos du blond et sa tête se cala sur son épaule._

_- Serre moi fort Draco. _

_Tremblant d'envie, et de dégoût devant sa propre faiblesse, Draco leva les bras et enserra les épaules du brun dans un geste compulsif. Imitant Harry, mais ayant des raisons de le faire totalement différentes de celle du brun, il cacha son visage dans son cou_

_Cette chaleur qui émanait de lui. Cette douceur dans son étreinte, qui pourtant était étrangement forte._

_Et cette odeur..._

_SON odeur._

_La respiration haletante et le cœur en déroute, il fut parcouru d'un spasme douloureux et laissa échapper un douloureux sanglot._

_Harry commença alors à tracer dans son dos des cercles apaisants en lui murmurant que tout irait bien._

_Draco ne pu s'empêcher de continuer à déverser sa peine. Il en avait besoin. Pendant de longues minutes il resta dans ces bras accueillants à pleurer comme un enfant._

_Etonnamment il se senti tout de suite beaucoup mieux et sans précipitation aucune, il commença à se détacher de Harry. Ce dernier ne le laissa pas aller bien loin._

_Il pris son visage en coupe et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces._

_- Ouvres les yeux...s'il te plait mon amour...laisse moi contempler tes magnifiques yeux. Souffla Harry très proche des lèvres du blond._

_Sentant son souffle trop près de lui, Draco eu un petit mouvement de recul._

_Plus que décider à en finir, ses yeux papillonnèrent et ses prunelles métalliques se fixèrent dans une mer couleur de jade._

_Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres._

_La voix de Draco s'éleva alors, dure et déterminée._

_- A la prochaine...Potter..._

Il entendit un "nooon" rageur qui résonna de plus en plus faiblement et ouvrit (pour de bon cette fois!) les yeux. Il se redressa immédiatement en position assise dans son lit et passa une main fébrile sur son visage. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration de même que les battements, trop rapide, de son cœur. Il essuya par la suite d'un geste sec les restes de ses larmes et poussa un soupir las.

Il s'allongea de nouveau en se laissant tomber vers l'arrière et fixa le plafond de sa chambre.

- Et Serpentard l'emporte...Murmura-t-il faiblement avec un petit sourire.

Refermant les paupières, il s'endormit de nouveau pour plonger dans un sommeil sans songes, ni rencontres.

**oOOo**

- A sa place moi aussi j'aurai enragé qu'on me fasse ça...même dans un rêve. Fit Blaise avec sérieux.

- Sauf que comparer à lui, tu n'as pas assez de charisme pour hanter les rêves de quelqu'un mon cher. Fit Théo moqueur.

Blaise le foudroya du regard et Draco ne contenta de ricaner sous la remarque.

Draco se trouvait en compagnie de Blaise et de Théo autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux. Il leur avait raconté les événements de la nuit dernière sans, bien sur, entrer dans les détails. Passant de la tentative de Harry pour le faire plier, à l'échec cuisant que celui-ci avait du ressentir lorsque Draco avait réussi, une fois de plus, à briser le lien le retenant. Même sans magie, il réussissait quand même à imposer sa volonté face aux intrusions intempestive du brun lors de son sommeil.

- Bref...j'aurai bien voulu voir sa tête n'empêche...Fit Théo en jubilant devant la victoire du blond.

- Ouais...mais j'aurai jamais cru qu'il y'ait pire qu'un Malfoy en ce qui concerne la possessivité et l'acharnement! Fit Blaise en retrouvant un ton joyeux.

- On voit bien que tu n'as jamais connu James Potter! Fit Remus en venant les rejoindre à table.

Draco fronça les sourcils alors que Blaise et Théo se tortillaient d'impatience dans l'espoir que Remus leur explique ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Voyant qu'il était le centre d'une attention toute particulière, Remus esquissa un sourire amusé et reprit la parole.

- Si la mère de Harry était encore de ce monde, elle vous raconterait des histoires à vous faire dressé les cheveux sur la tête. James était parfois à la limite de l'amoureux transit psychopathe! Il l'a poursuivait partout sans relâche et ne consentait à la laisser tranquille lorsqu'il avait eu toute son attention. En dehors de ça il ne supportait pas qu'un autre garçon s'approche d'elle et je peux vous assuré que l'infirmerie était bien souvent occupé par les pauvres âmes qui avait eu l'impudence de défier Prongs! Expliqua Remus sur le ton de la confidence.

Théo et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu et se tournèrent vers Draco avec un sourire en coin significatif.

Mal à l'aise, Draco se renfrogna.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'un débat sur ma vie privé me convienne vraiment donc si vous pouviez vous abstenir de continuer ça ne serait pas un mal! Grommela Draco en les fusillant du regard.

Comme si il l'avait entendu, Severus entra dans la pièce à son tour. Mais en voyant qui l'accompagnait, Draco su que son humeur n'allait pas s'arranger. Les traits de Remus s'affaissèrent aussi légèrement.

- Alors où sont-ils?

Ginny venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Fred et Georges sur les talons. Les jumeaux ne prononcèrent pas un mot mais tous pouvaient percevoir sans peine leur état d'esprit.

Remus hésita à répondre sachant pertinemment que les Weasley n'était pas connu pour leur calme réfléchi. Point de vue que ne partageait pas Draco apparemment...

- A Godric's Hollow. Dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

Les trois Weasley eurent un hoquet de surprise bien vite remplacé par une expression moins enjoué.

- C'est le pire endroit où il pouvait les garder. Fit George pensif.

- Comme tu dis. Renchérit Fred.

- Mais...mais il faut aller les sortir de là...on doit faire quelque chose...S'emporta Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

- Calmes toi Ginny. Tu sais très bien que Harry ne nous laissera jamais approcher...

- Je me moque de Harry!! Fit-elle rageusement, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il s'agit d'un Weasley, Remus...le fils de Ron!! Finit-elle dans un sanglot.

Ses frères la prirent dans leur bras pour tenter de la calmer. Dès mois qu'ils cherchaient après eux...des mois qu'ils espéraient enfin les retrouver...Et ils étaient là, tout près d'eux...sans qu'ils puissent les approcher.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends ce que vous ressentez tous les trois, ainsi que vos parents. Je sais que la perte de Ron à laisser une profonde blessure en chacun de vous et que vous aimeriez avoir auprès de vous ce qu'il a laissé de plus beau derrière lui. Mais vous devez bien comprendre que c'est exactement ce que ressent Harry...je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait. L'enlèvement de Pansy et de son fils est un acte inhumain mais compréhensible de sa part. C'est son filleul...le fils de son meilleur ami...Je sais que ça ne vous console pas, qu'il n'a pas pensé à votre peine mais uniquement à son bonheur...mais même si il ne leur fera jamais de mal nous devons être très prudent...il ne laissera jamais plus personne lui arracher ce qui peut le rendre heureux.

Tout le monde avait écouté le discours de Remus avec attention et malheureusement, tout le monde savait qu'il avait raison.

- Mais pourtant...Commença Ginny les yeux larmoyants et tournés vers Draco.

- Oui Ginny...pourquoi ne fait-il pas la même chose pour Draco?

Remus regarda alors le blond.

- Harry connaît très bien Draco. Dit-il simplement.

Draco échangea alors un long regard avec le loup-garou mais tout ce qu'il pu y déceler fut de la compréhension et du défaitisme face à quelque chose que personne ne pourrait empêcher.

Draco finirait pas leur échapper...ils le savaient tous. Même si celui-ci avait assez de caractère pour lui résister, il ne pourrait pas continuer indéfiniment...et de toute façon Harry y veillerait. Faire prisonnier Draco n'était pas envisageable. Harry voulait le pousser à venir de lui-même. On ne forçait pas un Malfoy...on attendait son bon vouloir!! Et aussi puisant que Harry l'était, il le savait.

- Bon...pour le moment nous n'en sommes pas encore là...Fit soudain Severus. Fred, Georges...emmener votre sœur dans une chambre. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et emmenèrent en la soutenant, une Ginny résigné. Les mots de Remus résonnant avec force dans sa tête.

Blaise poussa tout à coup un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Eh ben...Je commence presque à regretter Voldemort moi!

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent avec incrédulité ou exaspération.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Oh oui Blaise...c'est franchement intelligent de dire ça! T'as d'autres âneries du même style à nous faire partager? S'emporta Théo devant sa bêtise.

N'ayant pas prêter attention aux déballages d'ineptie de son meilleur ami et toujours plonger dans ses pensées, Draco reprit la parole.

- On est le combien aujourd'hui?

Théo cessa de se disputer avec Blaise et tous deux regardèrent leur ami avec incompréhension.

- Pardon?? Fit Remus surpris par la question.

- On est bien le 10?

- Ou...oui...mais où veux tu en venir?

Dans cinq jours, ça fera trois ans qu'ils sont morts. Continua Draco perdu dans le fil de ses pensées.

- N'y pense même pas Draco! Intervint sèchement son parrain.

De plus en plus largué, Remus regardait tour à tour Draco et Severus dans l'espoir de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Malheureusement pour lui, ils se contentèrent de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux sans ajouter un seul mot.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait éclairer ma lanterne parce que je dois avouer que je patauge dans le brouillard là!

Severus poussa un soupir exaspéré et tourna finalement son regard vers lui.

- Draco veux récupérer Pansy et son fils le 15. Au moment où Harry ira se recueillir et bien sur au moment où il ne s'attendra pas à nous voir débarquer. N'est ce pas Draco?

- QUOI?! S'étouffa Remus.

- Dans les grandes lignes...oui...Acquiesça Draco sans tenir compte de l'air épouvanté du loup-garou.

- Mais tu es complètement inconscient ma parole!! S'écria Remus abasourdi.

- Tiens donc...quand c'est moi qui le dit tu t'empresses de me sauter à la gorge! Fit Severus avec un rictus moqueur.

- Severus ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!! S'emporta Remus.

- Calmes toi Remus...pourquoi est ce que vous n'écoutez jamais ce que l'on a à vous dire?? Fit Calmement Draco.

- Parce que ce n'est pas rationnel!! Dirent en cœur Severus et Remus.

Draco, Blaise et Théo eurent un sourire amusé...pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose!!

- Bon...très bien. Expliques toi! Grogna Severus en se sentant gagner par une migraine affreuse.

_A suivre..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ouh, je sens que le petit rêve va me valoir des grognements!! Ou peut être pas! lol

Des choses s'éclaircissent non? Vous vous y attendiez au Weasley Junior?? Combien on pensait qu'il y avait un truc entre Harry et Pansy d'une nature totalement différente ?? Au moins maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je disais "ils sont à Godric's Hollow"!! (A moins que vous n'ayez pas fait attention...moi est la subtilité ça fait quinze, lol!!!)

Alors?

Bon week-end les gens!!

xxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapitre 4 : Optimystic

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : WARNING!!!!! Pourquoi? SLASH/YAOI...etc...etc!!!**

_Blabla de wam : _J'avoue que je suis assez dubitative...je pensais que cette fic plairait plus que l'autre que j'ai publié...Bon, comme quoi, j'ai toujours tord!!lol

Enfin, l'important n'est pas là...bonne lecture!!

**RAR Anonymes : **

**Nao : **Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, c'est vrai que ça change un peu comme sujet! (je sais de quoi je parle parce que avant de me lancer dans l'écriture, j'ai lu pas mal de fic!). Je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal avec cette histoire même si dès fois je me taperais bien la tête contre les murs parce que je n'arrive pas à tenir le fil directeur du déroulement de la fic!! J'espère que par la suite rien ne paraîtra bizarre...Je sais pas pourquoi, mais dans cette fic, c'est surtout le temps que j'ai du mal à contrôler (du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai!!).

Sinon, merci pour ta gentille review et voici la suite!! Bizzz

**Aure** : Merci. Si ça te plait alors j'en suis franchement heureuse. C'est vrai que ça change un peu d'avoir un Harry « manipulateur » !!lol !! Ayant lu pas mal de fic avant de me lancer, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas beauccoup vu dans ce "rôle" et j'en suis très étonnée. La plupart du temps c'est plutôt Draco qui mène le jeu ! Pour cette raison j'ai essayé, aussi, de ne pas trop « modifier » le caractère de notre cher blond mais en même temps tout est subjectif….

Voilà, merci encore et à la prochaine j'espère !!Kiss

**Chris52** : Réponse à ta question (si je vais les faire souffrir encore longtemps…) : Si tu savais !!!mdr ! Tu n'est qu'au début et je peux te dire que tu n'as encore rien vu…..enfin après c'est dans un autre style mais…..tu verras (héhéhé !!)

Sinon en ce qui concerne mon petit blond favori, ne t'inquiète pas…..j'en fais mon affaire et il ne pourra que m'idolâtrer par la suite, MOUAHAHA !!!! Mais en attendant c'est pas sympa de monter les persos contre moi dis donc, tu sais ce que ça fais d'avoir un Malfoy aux trousses ??? lol !

Sinon, j'ai trop aimer ton petit dialogue et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette fic et sue tu continueras à la suivre (ce n'est pas une obligation mais je ne te cache pas que ça me ferais plaisir !). Bisous bisous !

_Petit coucou perso : _**Lliira **: Un grand merci pour la sympathique "tartine" (lol!!) que j'ai reçu! Ne t'inquiète pas de la longueur de tes messages, ils sont toujours les bienvenus et sont appréciés à leur juste valeur. Alors voici la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras (même si il y a des fautes, lol) et n'hésite pas à questionner, discuter, contester etc...etc...sur tout ce que tu veux, y'a aucun problème miss!!

Bisous et à très bientôt!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o0O0o**

**_Chapitre 4 : Optim-y-stic_**

**o0O0o**

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi pensé...

- Moi si! Je suis totalement effaré par ce que je viens t'entendre. En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis si étonné...il semblerait que les tendances suicidaires soit un trait de caractère commun à tous les Malfoy...enfin, du moins à ce que j'ai pu connaître...

Draco roula des yeux.

Ayant demandé à Théo et Blaise de le laisser seul avec son parrain et Remus, il venait de leur expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire le jour où ils commémoreraient la mort de ceux qui avait disparus lors de la guerre contre le Lord noir. Remus et Severus l'avaient écouté avec attention, sans l'interrompre. Severus avait vite été à deux doigts de la rupture d'anévrisme - si tant est qu'il en est un! - pendant le long monologue de son filleul. Remus, quant à lui, était passé par diverses expressions et couleurs faciales, toutes aussi impressionnantes les unes que les autres, mais s'était abstenu de tout commentaire.

- De toute façon je compte bien tenter quelque chose. Que se soit ça ou autre chose et que se soit avec ou sans vous, je ferais quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester sans bouger. Quelque chose doit arriver...je ne sais pas encore quoi mais je sais que ça va se passer très bientôt...Continua Draco avec sérieux.

- Si tu espères nous convaincre de l'intelligence de ton plan avec ce genre d'argumentation, tu te trompes énormément Draco. Bougonna Severus.

- Rien à voir. De toute façon je le ferais...avec ou sans ton aide...Marmonna Draco.

- Et bien...ravi de t'avoir connu. Fit Severus d'un ton sarcastique en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Ça suffit vous deux, ne commencer pas. Essayons de réfléchir calmement à tous ça. Intervint Remus pour désamorcer la situation.

Severus resta sur son siège et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- Parce que tu le soutiens dans cette entreprise en plus??

- Non. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Draco fera ce qu'il a décidé de faire. Le mieux pour lui et pour tout le monde c'est que nous fassions de notre mieux pour éviter trop de casse.

Severus tremblait littéralement de rage. Il savait que Remus avait raison mais comment accepter ce que Draco s'apprêtait à faire? C'était insensé! Il n'avait jamais entendue parler d'un plan où tant de choses pouvaient tourner à la catastrophe. De plus, il se sentait impuissant face au déroulement des événements...Ce qui n'arrangeait rien c'est que Draco, lui, occupait une place prépondérante dans ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite et que Severus n'avait plus sa magie pour le protéger le plus possible.

Severus soupira.

- Très bien. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix...

Draco le considéra un instant. Il se doutait bien de l'effort que fournissait Severus pour ne pas lui hurler son insouciance ou pour l'enfermer quelque part en entendant de trouver un moyen de l'empêcher d'agir!

- Bon, bien que ça me coûte de l'admettre, je pense que nous avons peut être une petite chance d'y arriver. Draco à raison. Harry ne pensera pas une seconde que nous puissions tenter quoique se soit lorsqu'il ira se recueillir sur les tombes de Ron et d'Hermione. Maintenant, le tout est de savoir de combien de gardes va-t-il être accompagné et quel genre de système de sécurité sera mis en place. Objecta Remus.

- Peu importe. De toute façon nous ne pourrions pas déjouer un quelconque dispositif sorcier. Le mieux est de s'appuyer sur ce que nous avons de notre côté...même si il complètement dément de ne pas se préoccuper de ce qu'ils auraient pu prévoir. Finit Draco en avisant l'air ébahi de Remus.

- Draco...est ce que tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes propos? Demanda Severus avec tout le calme qu'il possédait.

- Ça va t'étonner, mais oui. Répondit son filleul avec un sourire crispé.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

- Oui...oui...on a compris. Coupa Remus. Bon...mais comment comptes tu t'y prendre? Avoue que tout ça est très...

- Casse-gueule?? Proposa Severus, faussement aimable.

- Severus! Grogna Remus.

- Quoi?! Fit le concerné, avec une innocence feinte.

Sans se préoccuper de leur petite dispute, Draco continua.

- Je pensais utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de Blaise pour m'approcher le plus possible et...

De nouveau attentif, Severus le coupa.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Potter est bien trop puissant pour se laisser abuser par un tel artifice. Il te repérera immédiatement. Surtout toi... Finit Severus avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu qui gêna son filleul.

- Oui je sais mais je n'avais pas finit...C'est là où tu entres en jeu, mon cher maître des potions. Il serait dommage de ne pas faire appel à ton exceptionnel talent! Fit Draco avec un sourire calculateur.

- La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part jeune homme. Bougonna Severus.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Remus. Draco savait très bien ce qu'il voulait et comment l'obtenir. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il pouvait manipuler son parrain à sa guise mais le jeune homme savait que Severus ferait en sorte de l'aider même si il n'était pas du même avis que lui.

- Sérieusement Severus, pourrais-tu faire en sorte de me rendre disons...indétectable?

Severus lui lança un regard outré.

- Evidemment. Je suppose qu'un philtre pour te désillusionner ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

- Bien. C'est tout à fait ce à quoi je pensais. Fit Draco pensif.

- Dis moi...tu sembles agir comme si tu allais faire ça tout seul. Ce n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas? Demanda Remus soupçonneux.

Draco ne pris pas la peine de répondre. En effet il avait décidé d'agir seul...encore une fois...La différence très nette, c'est que cette fois il serait préparé et épaulé...enfin, normalement car en voyant les deux expressions agacés devant lui, il n'en était plus très sur!!

- N'y compte même pas Draco. Souffla Severus, fatigué et irrité.

- Très bien mais...je ne voulais pas faire prendre de risques inutiles à certains d'entre nous. Je reconnais que cette action est dangereuse, c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas prendre la responsabilité de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer.

- Là n'est pas la question. Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et que tu ne peux pas tout faire tout seul et quand ça te chante! Expliqua sévèrement Remus.

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Le mieux serait que j'agisse avec Blaise et Théo. Nous nous connaissons parfaitement bien et ...

- Non. Le coupa encore une fois son parrain.

- Comment ça, non? Demanda Draco agaçé.

- Fred et George viendront avec toi.

- QUOI?! S'étouffa Draco.

Remus semblait avoir compris les motivations de Severus pour imposer un tel choix.

- Réfléchis Draco...ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de prendre les jumeaux avec toi au cas où vous seriez découvert?

Draco se calma devant l'explication de Remus et il comprit tout de suite où voulait en venir Severus.

- Oui...oui, bien sur. Murmura-t-il en réfléchissant. Si ça tourne mal et que Harry se retrouve devant eux, ça nous laissera une chance pour nous en sortir...Il n'osera pas trop les approcher...

Exact...bien qu'il soit très rusé, Potter à un énorme point faible - mis à part toi - : les Weasley.

- Oui. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas retrouver devant eux depuis le drame. Fit Remus sombrement.

- Justement, Fit soudainement Draco, comment savoir ce qu'il va se passer si il se retrouve comme ça devant eux? Nous ne savons pas comment il pourrait réagir.

C'est un risque que nous devons prendre. Fit Severus.

- Et nous sommes d'accord.

Draco, Severus et Remus sursautèrent quelque peu par l'intervention des deux jeunes rouquins. Se croyant seul, ils ne pensaient pas être dérangés. Tous se regardèrent un moment. Fred et George avaient l'air déterminés à agir et rien de ce qu'on pourrait leur dire ne les détournerait de leur envie de passer à l'action. Ils prirent place autour de la table

- Alors...qu'est ce qu'on fait? Demanda Fred.

- Soyez patients. Pour le moment nous n'en sommes encore qu'a déterminé si tout est faisable. Expliqua Remus.

- Oui mais dans les grandes lignes ça donne quoi? Insista Georges.

- En fait...Draco ici présent, expliqua Severus en lui lançant un regard teinté d'exaspération, veut reprendre votre neveu et sa mère à Potter pendant qu'ils se recueilleront au cimetière sorcier de Cornouailles où se trouve votre frère et Granger dans cinq jours. Il pense que Potter sera moins sur ses gardes à ce moment là.

Fred et George regardèrent tour à tour Severus et Draco, d'un air stupéfait puis une expression enjouée, que l'on n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps sur leur visage, apparue.

- C'est brillant!! S'extasia George.

- Chapeau Malfoy!!Complimenta son frère.

Severus prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Forcément...à quoi est ce que je m'attendais??? Marmonna-t-il désespéré.

Remus, lui, pouffa discrètement derrière sa main. Bien qu'il trouve cette idée très bancale, il devait admettre qu'elle lui redonnait un certain espoir et l'envie de continuer à se battre pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant. De plus, il était impératif que Harry ouvre les yeux et se rendre compte qu'il faisait fausse route. Peut être que cette attaque allait l'y aider...C'est ce qu'espérait Remus.

- Bon nous avons quatre jours pour tout mettre au point. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. Potter ne pensera jamais que l'on puisse tenter quoique ce soit de front et c'est un avantage énorme pour nous. De plus, sans magie il doit penser que nous sommes complètement dépassé...Débita Draco plus pour lui-même que pour les personnes présentes.

- Oui...enfin, il nous connaît quand même assez bien pour savoir que depuis le temps nous ne sommes pas restés sans rien faire. Ne fais pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer Draco...Le coupa Remus.

- Oui je sais...

- Remus à raison...n'oublie pas que tu as affaire au fils d'un de ses satanés Maraudeurs. Grogna Severus avec mépris.

Remus se contenta de lui adresser un grand sourire fier.

- Et toi n'oublie pas que je suis un Malfoy! Fit Draco avec dédain.

- Oh oui...ça je risque pas de l'oublier...Fit Severus dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour tout le monde.

Fred, Georges et Remus pouffèrent devant la mine outrée de Draco. Quant à Severus il se contenta de regardé son filleul de cet œil supérieur qui semblait signifier "J'ai raison et tu le sais nananère-euh!!"...hem...enfin, quelque chose comme ça...

C'est ainsi que se passèrent les quatre jours suivants. Avec un Draco pensif et allant de droite à gauche en ayant du mal à rester calme, et un Severus toujours sur son dos pour superviser avec lui chaque minute du mini coup d'état! Remus et les jumeaux Weasley les regardait se chamailler ou parler stratégie comme si ils étaient tout seul! Bien sur une fois qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord ils en faisaient part aux autres! Il y avait une véritable effervescence autour du plan de Draco. Chacun aidait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient selon ses compétences, ainsi, Severus ne se retrouva jamais seul à confectionner des potions dont il avait le secret et Remus pouvaient compter sur l'ingéniosité de chacun pour parer à toutes les éventualités.

A l'aube du jour J, Draco, Fred et George étaient fin prêt. Bien que Severus et Remus aient constitué deux groupes d'interventions sous leur ordre, les trois jeunes hommes feraient le plus gros du travail. Ils avaient tous prévu de se rendre au cimetière dès le lever du jour pour pouvoir se mettre en place et surveiller les allées et venues. Le seul bémol de leur plan était qu'ils ne savaient pas véritablement à quelle heure Harry allait faire son apparition. Ils avaient donc décidé de mettre ce temps à profit pour se familiariser avec les lieux même si ils avaient déjà effectués plusieurs missions de reconnaissance des lieux durant leur préparation.

Il était prévu que le trajet se ferait à l'aide véhicules moldus. Chaque convoi se ferait à intervalle régulier mais personne ne devait arrivés directement devant le cimetière pour rester le plus discret possible.

- Déjà qu'un cimetière c'est pas franchement gai, mais là avec le soleil à peine levé...c'est vraiment lugubre! Fit Fred en tremblotant exagérément.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi Weasley...à la décoration de chez Zonko????

- T'as vraiment aucun humour Malfoy! Fit Georges pour défendre son frère.

Draco se renfrogna.

- C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour pauvres clowns!! Et pour votre information...J'ai un sens de l'humour démesuré!! S'enflamma Draco.

- Comme ce qui est de ton ego!! Marmonna Georges.

- Qu'est que t'as dis Weasley?? Siffla Draco méchamment.

- Fermez là tous les deux!!! Murmura Fred.

Draco et Georges s'affrontèrent encore du regard pendant quelque minute sous l'œil exaspéré de l'autre rouquin.

Ils s'étaient terrés derrière un bosquet de petits arbustes et avaient une vue parfaite sur les tombes de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils étaient là depuis deux heures environ et le stress commencé doucement à se faire sentir.

Le soleil devait maintenant être haut dans le ciel mais de gros nuages gris constitués un voile épais qui bloquait sa chaleur et sa luminosité. Il ne neigeait pas mais un brouillard persistant gêné considérablement Draco. Cette brume était lourde et fermement accroché à la cime des arbres. Certes, ils voyaient les tombes mais ce brouillard était parfait pour qui ne voulait pas se faire voir.

Draco pensa tout de suite que se serait pratique pour qui voudrait transplaner tranquillement sans risquer de se montrer et non pas que se serait pratique pour eux qui ne voulait pas se faire découvrir. Il jura doucement mais ne se déconcentra pas.

- C'est vraiment la poisse toute cette purée!! Lâcha Fred en ayant intercepté le regard contrarié du blond.

- Hum.

- T'inquiète blondinet...on y arrivera quand même. Fit George dans un murmure confiant.

Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix, Draco était rassuré par la présence des deux rouquins. Les deux Weasley étaient sans contestes les garçons les plus délurés et insouciants qu'il connaissait mais il savait que dans ce genre de situation il pouvait compté sur eux. Et puis être seul face à Harry ne l'enchantait que très peu. En étant accompagné il avait beaucoup plus de chance de rester fort en sa présence.

_- Harry..._

Deux pops sonores le sortirent de sa rêverie.

_A suivre..._

**AH AH...Que va-t-il se passer?? **

**Moi je sais...MOUHAHAHA... (petite info : Un face à face Draco/Harry...)**

**Qui veut le chapitre 5?? **

**NOTE : Désolé mais vous ne l'aurez pas avant Lundi 20/11. Mes études vont m'arracher du confort douillet de la fac (et de ses ordinateurs, lol)!! Je serais en déplacement et donc je n'aurai pas la possibilité d'aller sur le net, donc pas de chapitre et pas de RAR!! Mais je ferais tout dès que je serai rentrée, promis!!**

**Aller...un petit extrait de la suite?**

_La seule chose importante était Harry qui se tenait en face de lui._

_Presque à porter de main._

_Draco n'avait qu'à faire quelque pas pour le toucher, sentir son odeur et se perdre dans sa chaleur._

_Ses pensées devaient être suffisamment transparentes car Harry eu un sourire plus gourmant et aguicheur._

_Draco était perdu...et il le savait._

**Kissss**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Never end

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : WARNING!!!!! Pourquoi? SLASH/YAOI...etc...etc!!!**

_Blabla de wam : _Me revoilà! Ouhou...vous êtes là? Bien. Voici donc le chapitre 5...haha...les choses se précisent!! J'avais dit que je mettrai ce chapitre en ligne demain (soit jeudi) mais je profite d'avoir du temps maintenant pour le faire. Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous dis à bientôt! Bye-bye.

**NOTE : Je vais faire les RAR pour tous le monde maintenant. Désolé mais je n'aurai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement si je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps. **

**RAR : **

**sista malefoy :** Merci beaucoup . Je me doutais que mon résumé n'étais pas top mais en même temps je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre ! Je pense que c'est le problème de pas mal de personnes qui écrivent des fics. Je vais essayer de le changer (en mieux j'entends, lol !!) et tu me diras ce que tu en penses (si tu veux bien sur…..STP snif….). Biz.

**Aure** : Ah ah, voici ce que tu au meilleur moment bien sur...Tu verras Niark niark…..Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu va avoir des envies de meurtres….Sinon, bonne lecture et merci pour ton soutien. Bisous.

**Akina-bou** : Houla! C'est chaud de devoir répondre à 2 reviews sur 2 chap différents en même temps!! Je vais essayer de faire comme si je répondais à tes reviews l'une après l'autres mais je garantis pas le résultat, lol!!

1 : Chap 3 : Harry et Pansy n'ont pas "un genre de relation particulier" sois rassuré, c'était tous pour vous embrouillez que j'ai dit à la fin du chap " Combien on pensait qu'il y avait un truc entre Harry et Pansy d'une nature totalement différente ??", car je pensais que certain se poserait des questions. C'est tout! Tu es tombé dans mon piège MOUAHAHA!!mdr

2 : Chap 4 : Quand tu dis que tu viens enfin de comprendre la totalité d'un chapitre de ma fic, je me demande si je dois bien le prendre ou non?...disons, que je vais bien le prendre mais attention...je te surveille...(je pête vraiment des câbles moi dès fois, mdr!!). En ce qui concerne la façon dont tu te définis "la-lectrice-au-questions-plus-conne-les-unes-que-les-autres" : je ne suis pas d'accord! J'ADORE TES QUESTIONS!!! Y'a aucun problème, au moins tu aimes ce que tu lis et tu ne le prends pas comme argent comptant!! C'est bien!! BRAVO!!! Pour moi, tu es "la-lectrice-qui-s'interesse-au-travail-des-autres-et-qui-fait-partager-son-enthousiasme-à propos-de-ce-qu'elle-lit"!! Je sais c'est un peu long, lol!! Bisous, à très bientôt et surtout bonne lecture!!

**Lliira** : Je crois que tu vas avoir les réponses à tes questions donc pas besoin de te répondre maintenant (surtout quand on est une grosse faignasse comme moi, lol !!). Merci encore pour ta fidélité, tes reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir et je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je me répète peut être (sûrement même) mais cette fic me tiens vraiment à cœur. Bisous et à la prochaine !

**PS : J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne! Si c'est le cas...pas taper l'auteur!!!**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o0O0o**

**_Chapitre 5 : Never end_**

**o0O0o**

Chacun avait pu voir de l'endroit où il se trouvait, deux silhouettes recouvertes de grandes et chaudes capes noires faire leur apparition. L'une était petite et frêle tandis que l'autre était beaucoup plus grande et imposante.

L'espace d'un instant Draco se demanda si il ne s'agissait pas d'un couple de sorcier quelconque mais lorsque la plus grande des silhouette s'agenouilla, il compris pourquoi elle lui avait paru si imposante.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, trahissant sans conteste ses origines, s'extirpa des bras de son "porteur" et le regarda en se demandant où il était. Draco sentit Fred et Georges bougeaient à ses côtés mais ne dit rien. Il savait ou pouvait imaginé le choc de voir ainsi pour la première fois le fils de leur frère.

- Vas-y Ronny...n'ai pas peur. Vas parler à ton papa. Fit une voix douce et grave.

- Ronny...Murmura faiblement Fred.

Bien qu'il ait fait de son mieux pour le cacher à Draco, Georges contenait aussi son trouble devant l'apparition mais avait tout de même une main crispée sur la cape recouvrant le bras de son frère.

Voyant que le petit garçon semblait hésité, la seconde personne s'agenouilla à son tour à sa hauteur et abaissa son capuchon.

- Pans'. Murmura Draco en fixant le profil délicat de la jeune femme et ses éternels cheveux noir, coupé court, dans un carré plongeant.

- Ne crains rien mon chéri. Même si il n'est plus là, ton papa t'entendra et sera heureux que tu sois venu le voir. Expliqua tendrement la brunette.

L'enfant acquiesça et d'une mine déterminée s'avança vers la tombe sous l'œil protecteur et fier de sa mère et de son parrain.

La scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux des personnes présentes semblait sortir tout droit d'un songe. Chacun écoutant avec cérémonie les paroles hésitantes et empreintes d'émotion qui sortait de la bouche de l'adorable petit garçon. Le temps était comme suspendu.

La voix frêle de Ron s'élevait, tremblotante et chaleureuse, et même les éléments se taisaient, d'un commun accord, pour ne pas venir perturbé le cours de son discours hésitant.

Des larmes plein les yeux, Pansy regardait son fils, son si jeune fils, prononcer ces quelques mots enfantins à ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Draco, troublé devant le tableau, ne savait pas comment mettre son plan à exécution.

Il ne devait pas faillir et ramener parmi les siens Ron, ainsi que Pansy.

Le manque de protection autour d'eux lui semblait étrange mais il se refusa à se poser plus de question. Elles viendraient bien en temps venu...

- Allez-y.

Sa voix basse mais déterminée trancha l'air et sorti les jumeaux Weasley de leur torpeur.

Les deux rouquins se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. La mine étrangement sombre, ils se redressèrent comme un seul homme et s'approchèrent lentement du couple et de l'enfant. Leurs gestes trahissant sans le moindre doute leur appréhension. Ils se retrouvèrent vite derrière Harry, séparés de lui de quelques pas, sans que celui-ci ne semble les avoir entendus approcher. Pourtant...

- Je vous attendais.

En l'entendant parler, Pansy, toujours aux côtés de son fils, s'était retournés brusquement et ses yeux s'étaient arrondis de surprises en voyant les deux Weasley qui se tenaient derrière Harry.

Fred et Georges ne sourcillèrent même pas du fait que Harry les interpelle de cette façon. Ils n'étaient pas assez idiots pour croire que le brun ne les ai pas entendus, ou du moins sentis, approcher.

Harry se retourna vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Une légère ombre voila ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde lorsqu'il les posa sur les deux rouquins mais son sourire ne se fana pas pour autant. Fred et Georges se contentèrent de le fixer durement, sans bouger.

- Approche Ronny.

Le petit garçon, qui s'était accroché aux jambes de sa mère en voyant les deux inconnus, sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Après une brève hésitation et sous l'accord de sa mère, il s'approcha du brun. Harry s'agenouilla doucement à sa hauteur et posa sur lui un regard nostalgique extrêmement doux. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant en le prenant dans ses bras et se redressa. Sans se retourner vers elle, il s'adressa à Pansy.

- S'il te plait Pansy, rends moi un service...

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils devant l'étrange comportement du brun. Celui-ci ne semblait même pas surpris de se trouver dans cette étrange situation et se comportait comme si tout cela était normal.

La jeune femme, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre, n'avait qu'une envie...Elle souhaitait rejoindre ses beaux frères et enfin offrir une famille digne de ce nom à son fils. Harry s'était très bien occupé d'eux ces dernières années mais ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle souhaitait pour Ronny. La famille de Ron était tout ce qu'ils leur restaient à elle et son fils. Lorsque la voix de Harry se fit de nouveau entendre, elle accorda au brun toute son attention.

-J'aimerais que tu ailles me chercher l'instigateur de ce...guet apens!! Fit-il avec une voix amusée.

De plus en plus perplexe, Pansy ne su pas quoi faire et alors qu'elle allait lui demandé de préciser sa pensée, une voix froide, comme issue de ses souvenirs, se fit entendre non loin d'elle.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de me faire appeler Potter. Comme tu le vois, je suis assez grand pour amener ma magnifique personne jusqu'à toi.

La tête de Pansy pivota si brusquement pour voir Draco, qu'elle s'étonna elle-même de ne pas avoir entendu craquer son cou.

Il était là...à seulement quelque pas d'elle...

Toujours égal à lui-même.

Aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs.

Elle eu une petite moue désapprobatrice en voyant qu'il avait coupé ses longs cheveux mais ne s'attarda pas plus sur les débordements capillaires du jeune homme! La situation n'était pas vraiment propice à ce genre de constatation!

Harry, qui jusque là n'avaient montré qu'un intérêt poli envers les jumeaux, se figea au son de la voix de Draco et resserra sa prise sur Ronny qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que Draco ne devait pas se trouver bien loin, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se montre aussi vite. Il pensait même que celui-ci ferait tout pour ne pas avoir à paraître devant lui.

Il fit donc face au blond.

Mais comme toujours à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre...

...Draco refusa de croiser son regard.

Les deux perles métalliques du blond étaient fixées sur Pansy.

Dans une attitude nonchalante, Draco fit un sourire amical à la brunette qui se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Loin de s'étonner des débordements affectifs de la jeune femme, Draco la réceptionna sans mal et resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas me sauter à la gorge comme ça? Railla-t-il gentiment.

Un 'Humph" étouffé et remplit d'émotion lui répondit.

Il ne pu empêché un petit rire moqueur de franchir ses lèvres.

- Vous souhaitez peut être que l'on vous laisse seul pour terminer comme il se doit ses émouvantes retrouvailles?

La voix d'Harry s'était faite dure et glaciale.

Pansy se raidit dans les bras de Draco et celui-ci ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire narquois à l'intention du brun en se décidant enfin à lui adresser un regard.

Une expression moqueuse se peignit alors sur le visage de Draco.

Expression que Harry ne sembla pas apprécier...

- On est jaloux Potter? Lui demanda sarcastiquement Draco.

Pansy le regarda comme si il était fou. Il ne pouvait pas, en étant pleinement conscient de la situation, provoquer Harry Potter de la sorte. Titiller le survivant sur sa jalousie maladive en ce qui concernait Draco n'était pas vraiment le sujet de conversation à aborder si on voulait rester en un seul morceau!

Pourtant, Draco se détacha doucement de l'emprise de la brunette et prit une attitude volontairement arrogante comme pour mettre au défi Harry de dire quoique se soit.

Le survivant le toisa quelque instant d'un regard furibond. Mais contre toute attente, et malgré la diatribe virulente qui lui brûlait la langue, son expression colérique s'apaisa et un sourire dangereux mais néanmoins séduisant étira ses lèvres.

Draco ne s'en offusqua pas, Harry n'était pas idiot pour répondre à cette insignifiante provocation, et se perdit dans la contemplation du visage aimé.

Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il était entrain de faire et de ce qu'allait provoquer son attitude chez Harry. La seule présence du brun était suffisante pour le pousser à ce comportement suicidaire. Mais sur l'instant faire échouer le plan qu'ils avaient tous préparé était le cadet de ses soucis. La seule chose importante était Harry qui se tenait en face de lui.

Presque à porter de main.

Draco n'avait qu'à faire quelque pas pour le toucher, sentir son odeur et se perdre dans sa chaleur.

Ses pensées devaient être suffisamment transparentes car Harry eu un sourire plus gourmant et aguicheur.

Draco était perdu...et il le savait.

Tout en détaillant Draco, Harry se pencha sur son filleul pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Le petit garçon écouta attentivement les paroles du brun. Une expression ahurie se peignit sur ses traits. Il regarda Harry attentivement semblant attendre quelque chose de lui. Le brun se détourna alors du visage du blond et adressa un regard rassurant au garçonnet en confirmant ses dires par un hochement affirmatif de la tête. Ronny sembla en être plus perturbé. Après que Harry l'eu remis sur ses pieds, l'enfant regarda sa mère avec une expression confuse et se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley. Il les considéra un instant, avec un regard étrange et se dirigea vers eux avec hésitation.

Le souffle de Pansy se bloqua et elle regarda son petit garçon se dirigeait vers ses oncles qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour le rejoindre mais une main la retint fermement par le bras. Elle se retourna vers Draco.

- Mais...Commença-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Laisse-le décider. Fit-il d'une voix étrangement calme en regardant la scène.

Elle considéra son ami quelque seconde et résignée se retourna vers son fils.

Depuis le début Fred et Georges avaient assisté à la scène sans bouger, sans parler. Ils semblaient tétanisés et dans l'incapacité de réagir face à Harry et leur neveu. En voyant ce petit être avancé dans leur direction, les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent et une expression incrédule figea les traits de leurs visages.

Ron s'arrêta devant eux, le visage levé pour les regarder. Ses yeux semblèrent sondés ceux des jumeaux à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse.

Dans un même ensemble Fred et Georges s'agenouillèrent pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui firent un petit sourire rassurant. L'enfant en sembla désarçonner. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et des larmes remplirent ses grands yeux bleus.

Fred tendit doucement une main vers lui pour ne pas l'effrayer et dans l'espoir que le petit garçon ne prenne pas peur.

Ron la regarda quelque instant puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers les jumeaux. Un sanglot, qui semblait trop dur à retenir, franchit ses lèvres et des larmes baignèrent ses joues. Il se retourna brusquement vers Harry et sa mère.

Désespéré, les jumeaux se regardèrent.

Ils levèrent ensuite les yeux dans la même direction que l'enfant et firent estomaqué de voir Harry hoché affirmativement de la tête comme pour pousser le garçon vers eux.

Trop absorbés par le brun, ils ne remarquèrent pas que l'enfant avait franchi le dernier pas vers eux et ce n'est que quand Fred renifla bruyamment que Georges le regarda à nouveau.

Ronny était blotti dans les bras de son frère et avait caché son petit visage dans son torse pour étouffer ses pleurs.

Fred se maîtrisa tant bien que mal et regarda Georges avec une expression de bonheur intense que son frère jumeau n'avait pas vu de puis bien longtemps.

Ils se relevèrent, Fred serrant étroitement son neveu dans ses bras, et regardèrent la masse de cheveux flamboyant qui se trouvé entre eux. George passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux soyeux de l'enfant et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres.

Harry les regarda tous les trois d'un regard triste. Loin de le laisser à sa contemplation tranquillement, Draco l'interpella.

- Alors Potter...où est le piège? Fit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Se retournant à nouveau vers lui, Harry lui décocha un regard agacé.

- Je ne vois absolument de quoi tu parles Draco. Fit-il posément.

- Oh bien sur! Laisse moi rire...Potter. Tu veux peut être me faire croire que cet excès soudain de générosité ne cache rien? Tu me prends pour un idiot n'est ce pas? C'est évident. Il me semble que tu oublis qui se trouve devant toi...Potter. Cingla Draco d'une voix méprisante à souhait.

_- Finalement les bonnes vieilles habitudes sont plus tenaces que je ne le croyais...J'en rirais presque en voyant sa tête! _Pensa-t-il, fier de lui

Le visage de Harry se ferma instantanément. Draco commençait doucement mais sûrement à le gonfler!

- Je sais très bien à qui je m'adresse...Draco. Je suis très loin d'être stupide. Et je sais parfaitement ce que tu essai de faire.

- Pfff mais bien sur...Prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai!!! Vous les gryffondors...vous n'avez vraiment aucune finesse! Je me demande encore comment vous arrivez à sortir votre épingle du jeu et ce, quelle que soit le situation. Il est vrai que la chance sourit aux audacieux...Qu'est ce que tu en penses Potter?

Harry serra les poings. La tournure de la conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le Draco qu'il avait en face de lui, celui de son adolescence, était de très loin celui qu'il détestait le plus. L'attitude hautaine et le ton méprisant du blond n'allaient pas tarder à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Et puis ce dégoût à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom...

Tel une flèche empoisonnée qu'il recevait en plein cœur.

Draco était satisfait.

Il avait toute l'attention de Harry et il savait que quoiqu'il arrive il ne la perdrait pas.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il en rajouta une couche.

- Et bien...Tu n'as rien à me répondre?? Toi qui d'habitude et si prompt à faire étalage de ton merveilleux savoir et de ta grande sagesse!! Saint Potter Donneur De Leçon!! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?? On est fatigué? Tu veux peut être que je vienne te faire un petit câlin? Ou qu'on aille se faire un petit vol pour se détendre?? Oups désolé Potter... je ne suis pas eux!! Fit Draco en désignant les deux tombes à côté de lui d'un geste irrespectueux.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'eux. Gronda dangereusement Harry.

Draco savait ce qu'il faisait mais il aurait préféré ce trouvé n'importe où qu'en face du brun en ce moment.

La magie crépitait tout autour de Harry.

Sa colère était très perceptible...et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un sorcier pour s'en apercevoir!

Sentant l'orage arrivait, Pansy s'était "réfugier" auprès des jumeaux Weasley et de son fils. Elle observait comme les autres le déroulement de la scène et ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'en rire ou d'en pleurer. Draco était entrain de ruiner la seule chance qu'elle avait de s'échapper de l'emprise du brun et pourtant il semblait parfaitement maîtriser l'échange...enfin, elle l'espérait!

- Oh pardon...Je t'ai fait de la peine Potter? Demanda Draco avec une innocence feinte.

- Ferme la. Murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

- Excuse moi mais...je n'ai pas très bien entendu. Tu peux répéter...Potty? Fit Draco d'une voix moqueuse.

- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER MALFOY!!! Hurla Harry en le foudroyant de ses yeux émeraude.

_- Gagné!!_ Pensa Draco avec force.

Les yeux brillant de rage, Harry fixa Draco durement. Son corps tremblait de colère et sa tentative pour garder son calme était vraiment mise à mal. Draco avait très bien manœuvré. Son ton blessant, son attitude insultante, ses mots prononcés avec détachement et dégoût avaient fini par déstabiliser Harry. Cette partie de lui qui insupportait le brun, ce Malfoy longtemps laissé dans un coin par Draco, était là dans toute sa splendeur.

- Allons...tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi grossier. Fit Draco avec une moue dédaigneuse et en se désintéressant du brun pour épousseter sa manche d'une poussière inexistante.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable Malfoy. Tu es sûrement la dernière personne qui peut se permettre de me faire la leçon. Je me demande comment dans la situation actuelle tu peux encore te permettre de...

Harry se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur l'espace d'une seconde comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement le brun.

Contre toute attente, Harry se mit à rire joyeusement.

Son rire clair et chaleureux sembla réchauffer l'air alentours. Draco en fut stupéfait le temps que ça dura.

Lorsque enfin Harry se calma, il fixa le blond d'un regard amusé mais le ton de sa voix ne contenait aucune joie, ni douceur.

- Tu crois que je vais rentrer aussi facilement dans ta pauvre tentative pour détourner mon attention?? Enfin, je dois avouer que tu as presque réussit. Ça mérite bien quelque applaudissement. Tes talents m'étonneront toujours!! Cependant...Fit-il cassant.

_- Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs, maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort!!!!!!!!!!_Pensa Draco en s'attendant au pire. (1)

-...tu t'es montré insultant envers moi. J'aurai pu tout te pardonner Draco mais tu es allé trop loin. Tu m'aurais demandé de vous laissez partir sans histoire...je l'aurais fait sans broncher parce que c'est toi. Tu serais venu me demandais de laisser Pansy et Ron retournez avec les Weasley...j'aurais accepté pour toi. Tu m'aurais demandé de venir près toi et d'arrêter de vivre dans un rêve, comme tu me le dis si bien depuis si longtemps...je l'aurais fait...Pour toi. Exposa calmement Harry, ses yeux brillants tristement.

Draco devint soudainement très pale et se mit à trembler en assimilant les mots du brun.

- Oui Draco...tu as très mal joué ton coup. Tu crois vraiment que je vous aurai laissé approcher sans rien faire? Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour venir ici et te laisser me prendre la seule chose qui me tient en vie alors que tu refuses obstinément de nous laisser la chance de vivre notre amour? Tu ne comprends rien Draco. J'étais près à abandonner pour toi. Dit Harry blessé.

- Tu mens. Murmura Draco anéanti.

- Non. Fit Harry tranchant.

- Si...Si, tu mens Harry. Rien de tout ça n'est la vérité!! Tu essaie de me manipuler comme toujours. Mais tu ne m'auras pas plus aujourd'hui que les fois précédente!! Tu...tu...Balbutia Draco désespérément.

Ses émotions ayant pris le dessus, il était incapable de réfléchir calmement. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Les mots prononcés par Harry l'avaient frappé de plein fouet. Il les avaient tellement espéré ses mots...mais s'était trop tard...il avait joué et avait perdu...

Harry ne les laisserait pas faire.

Inconsciemment Draco recula d'un pas devant le regard dur du brun.

- Si, cette fois, commença Harry en s'approchant de lui, j'aurai ce que je veux.

Draco ne fit plus un geste. Il n'entendit pas les exhortations de Fred et Georges qui lui ordonnait de s'éloigner au plus vite ainsi que l'appel de Pansy pour le faire réagir.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Il ne voulait plus que Harry.

Son regard se fit vague et ne se fixa plus que sur deux orbes d'un vert profond et magnifique, un nez fin et droit, une bouche rouge et pulpeuse, un visage angélique, une peau dorée et une chevelure d'un noir profond.

Harry s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de lui. Il ne le toucha pas. Il ne lui parla pas. Il ne fit plus un geste et attendit patiemment que le blond et finit de le détailler et lui dise quelque chose.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et à ce moment là Draco compris.

Harry ne lui avait pas menti.

Il était là pour lui.

Il expira sourdement sans s'être aperçut qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

Il leva les mains vers le visage de brun et les posa doucement sur ses joues.

Harry ferma les yeux et se contenta d'apprécier le contact.

Draco caressa les courbes de son visage avec ses pouces. L'arrête de son nez, ses arcades sourcilières, son front, ses tempes, sa mâchoire en passant par ses joues et ses lèvres comme si il voulait apprendre par cœur les traits de son visage ou...les réapprendre plutôt.

Toujours en tenant le visage du brun dans ses mains, Draco ferma les yeux à son tour et appuya son front contre celui de Harry en poussant un long soupir de contentement. Son souffle vint mourir sur les lèvres du brun qui eu un long frisson d'anticipation.

- Je t'aime...Je t'aime tellement...Harry...Murmura faiblement Draco comme si chaque mot marquait sa propre fin, comme si ça lui faisait mal.

Harry posa ses mains sur les siennes avec empressement de peur qu'il s'éloigne après cette déclaration si soudaine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco lui clame son amour avec autant de douleur et de désespoir dans la voix et en fut donc bouleversé.

- Si...si tu savais...tellement...Continua Draco douloureusement. Je...J'ai besoin de toi...je te veux...je ...

Draco effleura ses lèvres des siennes mais ne poussa pas plus comme pour s'empêcher de l'embrasser vraiment.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps.

Le même trouble régnait en maître dans leurs prunelles.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et ils semblaient se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre brutalement.

- Oui...tes yeux...tout...tu es tellement magnifique...reprit Draco en s'approchant des lèvres de Harry mais en ne les touchant toujours pas.

Le blond semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne se rendait pas compte du supplice qu'il était entrain de faire subir à Harry. Ses frôlements de lèvres incessants, ses paroles, sa voix sourde et sensuelle.

Harry le regardait avec envie mais se refusait à précipiter les choses.

Draco perdait pied...sa reddition était proche.

Harry voulait que Draco se rende compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Sa patience allait enfin être récompensé et il aurait son amant tout à lui, pour l'éternité.

- Harry...mon amour...Fit Draco dans une dernière supplique résignée.

Harry le regarda avec amour et dans un grondement sourd Draco s'empara de ses lèvres passionnément.

Des mois et des mois qu'ils en rêvaient.

Un baiser acharné débuta. Leurs langues se joignant vite à la partie, s'enroulant l'une à l'autre, s'engageant dans un ballet sensuel et renversant. De longs gémissements de contentement leurs échappèrent. Savourant avec délectation ce moment tant attendu, ils se collèrent étroitement l'un à l'autre.

Calmant leurs ardeurs, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un long moment, passant leur langues sur les lèvres de l'autre pour en dessiner le contour, les mordant parfois gentiment, et s'embrassant à pleine bouche comme des affamés l'instant d'après.

Trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre contact avec l'autre.

Emporté par la passion, la patience de Harry se volatilisa comme neige au soleil. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'avoir Draco dans ses bras. Il quitta ses lèvres brusquement et s'attela à embrasser, mordiller la peau si délicate de son cou. Draco ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur en sentant la bouche et la langue du brun s'acharner avec autant de ferveur sur sa peau. Harry y fit passer tout son amour, toute ses envies et son attachement au blond afin de lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Draco, lui, n'était plus que désir dans ses bras. Son corps était parcouru par de fulgurants et délicieux frissons. Le souffle de Harry, venant mourir sur sa peau humide et à ses oreilles lorsque Harry remontait parfois vers celle-ci, le rendait fou. Les petits gémissements qu'il poussait de tant en tant semblaient motivé plus encore le brun, dont l'ardeur s'en trouva décupler. N'y tenant plus, Draco s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres et l'embrassa profondément, comme pour lui faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Un gémissement échappa à Harry et son ardeur passé fut largement récompenser alors qu'il sentait l'étreinte du blond se resserrait davantage sur lui, si s'était possible, et ses mains partir à la découverte de son corps. Les longues mains délicates de Draco, se perdirent tout d'abord dans la longue chevelure soyeuse du brun. Il en profita pour mieux l'embrasser pleinement et contrôler leur échange (en faisant pression sur l'arrière de sa tête). Les mais de Draco finirent par s'égarer dans le dos de Harry, effleurant, caressant le cambré de ses reins pour finir en toute innocence par se poser sur ses fesses. Perdu dans l'action et dans la multitude de sentiments que lui faisaient ressentir Harry, Draco caressa avec lenteur cette partie du corps du brun - qui était de très loin sa préférée! - et un petit sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers lorsque Harry, mettant fin à leur baiser sous son toucher, le regarda lubriquement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un geste lascif.

Néanmoins, la magie de l'instant fut brisée lorsqu'une voix sèche et furieuse retentit brusquement dans le cimetière...

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**(1) non je ne suis pas croyante c'est juste que ça me faisait marrer de faire dire ça à Draco ! (J'espère que ça ne choque personne).**

**Argh...que je suis vilaine de couper là mais je vous jure que c'est pas fait exprès!! Non, non sans rire! J'essaye de toujours faire en sorte que mes chapitres fasse la même longueur et si j'avais continuer ça aurait déséquilibré toute le fic!! Bon...peut être pas "toute la fic" d'accord...Enfin bon, c'es comme ça et pis c'est tout!!**

**A Jeudi prochain les gens!**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sweet sacrifice

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : WARNING!!!!! Pourquoi? SLASH/YAOI...etc...etc...**

_Blabla de wam : _On ne bave pas siouplait!! RATING : **M**

**RAR Anonym : **

**Hermione Malefoy** : J'ai faillit louper ta review miss, vu que tu l'as faite pour le chap 1, mais pas d'inquiétude...Je l'ai eu!! (tu dois te dire : normal, puisque tu me réponds espèce de cruche!lol!!) Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouve mon idée "géniale" et j'espère que le suite te plaira. En même temps, c'est un peu exagéré, je pense, de dire que Harry EST Voldemort...non?? Tu me fais peur!!!lol. Bisous et à la prochaine.

**caro06 **: Merci merci! Voici la suite tant attendue. A+, kiss.

**Aure** : NON, Y'A PAS DE PLACE DANS LE CIMETIERE!!!!! OSCOOUUUR!!!mdr! Je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup te plaire...J'en dis pas plus. Régale toi!! Merci et à bientôt. Kisous

**Naohito** (j'aime bien Na'o aussi) : Tu es toute excusé pour ne pas avoir laissé de review au chap 4 (snif...snif...lol!!). Tu me demandes combien je compte faire de chapitre encore?? Et bien, j'ai fini le chap 9 et je pense en faire deux autres...pour le moment c'est très dur de te répondre car je suis en panne d'inspiration! Mais je pense qu'il y en aura 11 et un épilogue ou 10 et un épilogue, voilà... Sinon, c'est vrai que je trouve dommage que cette fic soit moins apprécié que l'autre mais bon...chacun ses goûts...C'est vrai qu'elle est peut être moins "humoristique" que l'autre mais elle est pas non plus sombre, non?? J'ai du mal à voir comment vous la percevez en fait. Arrghh...les fautes d'orthographes...désolé...j'essaye de faire gaffe mais y'en a toujours qui m'échappe! Merci pour ta proposition de me corriger, quelqu'un c'est déjà proposer, mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas le net chez moi. Et entre les cours, les reviews, les chap à écrire...je perdrais beaucoup trop de temps si je devais courir partout pour récupérer les chapitres corrigés. Je sais que c'est bête mais bon...j'espère que ce n'est pas trop horrible à lire quand même... Enfin...Tu aimes bien Ronny? C'est cool, je suis contente et je pense que tu vas aimer la fin du chapitre alors. Merci pour tout. Bisous

**Didi** : Merci pour la review et contente que ça te plaise. Sinon, tu te demandes qui est assez fou pour les interrompre?? La réponse est un peu plus bas!!! Quand tu liras, je suis sûre que tu te diras : Mais bien sur...j'aurais du m'en douter!!!lol! Bisous et à la prochaine!

**lily** : MDR!! C'est vrai qu'au début je ne trouvais pas important qu'on sache si j'étais une fille ou un garçon. Puis je me suis décidé à faire mon profil (je l'ai fait vers le chap 3, je crois...). Le fait que tu es cru que j'étais un mec m'a beaucoup amusé et pas du tout ennuyé...Niark Niark...je trouvais ça très drôle de vous laisser en plein mystère!!! Et ouais, on s'amuse comme on peut!lol!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et merci pour la review. A la prochaine miss!! (C'est moins marrant que "A plus les gens", non??mdr!!). Kisous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o0O0o**

**_Chapitre 6 : Sweet sacrifice_**

**o0O0o**

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Harry et Draco s'aimaient, puisque leur histoire avait débuté avant la mort de Hermione et Ron, et qu'ils ne s'en cachaient pas. Mais à cet instant, il fut clair pour tout le monde que ces deux là ne s'aimaient pas d'un amour chaste et pur, enfin...pas seulement (?)! Leur étreinte était passionnée, empressée et presque sauvage. La lumière se fit donc dans tous les esprits et chacun comprit pourquoi le brun avait mis tant d'acharnement à mettre la main sur le jeune Malfoy et pourquoi Draco semblait si abattu à certain moment.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre et Remus réalisa alors que ces trois dernières années avaient du être un supplice pour tout les deux.

Comment avaient-ils pu y survivre alors qu'il était clair que tout les deux étaient follement épris de l'autre?

Mais surtout...comment pouvaient-ils s'aimer autant?

Remus se rappellerait toujours les histoires que Harry lui avait longuement décrites dans ses lettres à propos des ses altercations avec Malfoy. De sa haine indéfectible envers le serpentard. Il est vrai que beaucoup de personnes disaient qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé en être le témoin. Même si cela faisait longtemps que Harry et Draco ne se détestaient plus, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une relation amoureuse de cette intensité pourrait naître entre eux. Et pourtant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis lui prouvait le contraire. Harry et Draco semblaient seuls au monde et grandement occupés d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

Le loup-garou en était là dans ses pensées lorsque la voix de Severus lui vrilla les tympans.

- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!! Hurla la douce voix du maître des potions. QU'EST CE QUE TU FICHES TRIPLE IDIOT???

- Heu...je crois que c'est assez évident Sev. Fit Blaise ahuri devant la scène.

Théo, tout aussi estomaqué que lui, lui envoya gentiment son coude dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir à nouveau et ainsi mourir dans d'atroces souffrances par la suite!

Toutes les personnes présentes pour ramener Pansy et son fils de leur côté se trouvaient toutes à quelques pas de Harry et Draco. Ils étaient arrivés en force en entendant les cris des jumeaux Weasley et de Pansy à l'intention de Draco et avaient silencieusement assisté à toute la scène.

Severus trépignait d'impatience et Remus se demandait encore comment il s'était retenu pour ne pas intervenir plutôt.

Son cri eu l'effet escompté.

Draco et Harry s'étaient figés.

Tout du moins Draco, car Harry continuait de le regarder avec désir comme si personne ne les regardait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'aperçut d'une chose étrange. Le petit sourire satisfait qu'arborait le blond avait disparu. Une expression neutre, vide, avait figé ses traits.

Harry se focalisa alors sur ses yeux.

Il ne les avait jamais vu comme ça.

Le regard si froid, si perçant, si dangereux parfois de Draco semblait étrangement flou. Le gris de ses yeux brillait doucement, telle une flemme vacillante sous la brise et sur le point de s'éteindre.

Bien que les bras de Draco soient toujours serrés autour de son corps, Harry avait l'impression que le blond était loin de lui et cette nouvelle distance lui gela les entrailles.

Une expression moins chaleureuse masqua le bonheur qu'il éprouvait d'avoir enfin retrouver son amant. Ne lâchant pas son emprise sur Draco, il se retourna vers les perturbateurs. Un regard glacial défia quiconque de prononcer le moindre mot et en particulier Severus qu'il fixait maintenant avec animosité.

- Pourquoi êtes vous toujours là? Vous avez ce que vous êtes venu chercher non? Cracha-t-il avec mépris. La douleur de devoir se séparer de son filleul lui broyait l'estomac mais il savait qu'il devait le faire pour le bien de l'enfant. Le privé de sa famille était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus longtemps.

Prévenant les mots tranchant de Severus en réponse, Remus pris les devant et s'adressa à Harry avec douceur.

- Voyons Harry, il ne s'agit pas que de Ron et Pansy. Laisse...

- NON!

Son cri fit sursauter Remus qui n'ajouta plus rien.

- Jamais. Il reste avec moi. N'insistez pas.

Et sans un mot de plus, Harry transplana amenant avec lui un Draco complètement amorphe. Il eu à peine le temps de percevoir le juron lâché par Severus et la dernière tentative de Remus pour le retenir en vain.

**oOOo**

Draco se réveilla doucement. La chaleur de son lit était une véritable bénédiction et la douceur des draps, qui caressaient subtilement sa peau a chaque fois qu'il bougeait, était un délice. Encore dans les limbes d'un profond sommeil, Draco pouvait distinguer et apprécier la douceur de la soie sur son corps nu.

Nu??

Depuis quand dormait-il nu??

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et bénit cent fois Merlin que les rideaux soient tirés!

Sans faire de mouvement, il fixa ses yeux sur les épaisses tentures recouvrant une large fenêtre. De ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa place et de par la pénombre régnant dans la pièce, il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. De plus, en étant couché sur le côté, son champ de vision n'en était que plus réduit.

Un mouvement dans son dos, ainsi qu'un bras venant enserrer sa taille l'empêchèrent de pousser plus loin ses investigations.

Bonjour. Déjà réveillé ? Dit une voix grave et sensuelle.

Pourquoi était-il dans cette chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans ce lit tout aussi inconnu, avec un Harry Potter collé à son dos et tout aussi nu que lui????

Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons et il se tendit quelque peu en essayant de réfléchir aux événements de la veille.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait fait hier en compagnie des jumeaux mais ne comprenait toujours pas comment ça avait pu le mener dans ce LIT!!

De doux petits baisers déposés dans son cou l'aidèrent quelque peu car le souvenir d'un échange brûlant avec le brun lui revint en mémoire. Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement.

- Et merde...Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Vu leur proximité et le silence total régnant dans la pièce, Harry n'eu aucun mal à l'entendre.

- Toujours pas du matin à ce que je vois mon amour. Fit-il calmement, comme si de rien était, en continuant ses faveurs.

Ses mains ne mirent pas longtemps à entrer en action, et tendit qu'il parsemait toujours le cou et les épaules du blond de baisers fiévreux, il caressa le torse de Draco avec dévotion.

- Qu...qu'est ce que tu fais?? Bougonna Draco à moitié réveillé et troublé par ce que le brun faisait.

Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière lui.

- C'est ma nouvelle façon de te dire bonjour. Tu aimes?

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas soupirer de plaisir tant les attentions du brun se faisait précise.

- Oui...non...enfin...arrête. Balbutia-t-il péniblement.

Loin de le faire, Harry se positionna un peu mieux contre lui. Il se mit à dévorer le cou de Draco, sa langue se joignant de la partie, et caressa son flanc jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il réitéra le geste plusieurs fois, alternant ses caresses entre son torse et ses fesses.

- Tu es sur? Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête?? Susurra Harry à l'oreille du blond en la lui mordant.

- Oui...Gémit fortement Draco en se contorsionnant sous ses caresses.

Harry esquissa un sourire sadique.

- Oui quoi?? Demanda-t-il chaudement.

- A...arr...hummmmm. Gémit une nouvelle fois Draco, plus fort, en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenire un cri de plaisir.

En effet, sentant une faible part de réticence qui subsistait chez Draco, Harry continuait ses caresses et alors que le blond allait répondre il avait doucement mais fermement entouré son sexe d'une main et avait commencé un lent, très lent mouvement de va et vient.

Harry adorait la contradiction qu'il existait entre les pensées semi-conservatrices du blond et ce que son corps réclamait. Sa plus grande victoire avait été de sentir combien Draco était excité par sa présence et ses gestes. Et c'est pour cela, que sans aucun remord, il s'était décidé à détruire sans pitié les moindres hésitations que le blond pouvait encore avoir. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si le blond en était offensé!

En effet, Draco se collait totalement à Harry. Il compressait son corps contre lui comme si le contact n'était pas suffisant. La main du brun le rendait pantelant de désir. La caresse soutenue ainsi que le mouvement imprimé par Harry était une véritable torture. Il en voulait plus, il voulait que Harry aille plus vite, le libère...

Sa main chaude sur sa virilité, son pouce passant sur son gland et étalant les premières perles de son plaisir, son souffle chaud et rauque dans son cou, ses baisers empressés...tout...tout ce que faisait Harry rendait Draco fou de désir.

Mais il ne le supplierait pas pour plus.

Il trouva alors de quoi arriver à ses fins.

Draco colla son bassin plus franchement à celui du brun. Il frotta lascivement le bas de son dos sur l'érection de Harry tout en se propulsant avec plus de force dans sa main par la même occasion.

Harry haleta soudain. Le corps brûlant de son amant et les mouvements langoureux de celui-ci l'excita plus encore. Il avait observer un bon moment Draco alors qu'il dormait encore et avait guetter avec impatience le moment où il se réveillerait. Sa présence dans ce lit avait obsédé Harry toute la nuit et ses rêves l'avaient laissé sur sa faim.

- Hum...tu...tu vas me rendre...fou si tu continues ainsi. Grogna-t-il d'une manière suave.

Les gémissements de Draco s'intensifiait de minute en minute si bien que Harry du se faire violence pour ne pas le pénétrer brutalement.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il devait faire attention.

Mais à ce moment précis...

Les mouvements, les gémissements, l'odeur de Draco lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il accéléra le mouvement de sa main sur la virilité du blond et se joignit à lui pour se frotter contre le bas de son corps.

- Ha...Harry...Haleta Draco d'une voix gémissante que le brun ne lui connaissait pas.

Leurs mouvements se firent erratiques. Chacun cherchant le plus de plaisir possible tant les sensations de leurs corps nus, l'un contre l'autre, les comblaient.

Draco était tout simplement délicieux, perdu entre les mains et la bouche experte de Harry. Son corps parlait pour lui. Quémandant la moindre caresse, réagissant aux baisers du brun et frissonnant sous le plaisir dont il était submergé.

- Amour...hum, Draco...tu es tellement torride...si désirable...Souffla Harry au bord de la jouissance.

Draco entendit vaguement les paroles du brun tant il était perdu dans les sensations exquises de ce moment.

Se doutant très bien que la délivrance était proche pour eux deux, Harry raffermit sa prise un peu plus et caressa Draco avec plus de vigueur.

Le blond cria de plaisir sous la violence soudaine de la caresse et se trémoussa de plus en plus entre les bras de Harry si bien que ce dernier se joignit à lui pour exprimer son plaisir par de purs cris d'extase.

Draco se raidit soudain et dans un râle puissant, il se déversa dans la main du brun. Harry le suivit presque immédiatement en l'entendant hurler son plaisir mais aussi, parce que l'orgasme de Draco l'avait excité autant que les frottements insistants de son corps sur sa verge douloureusement tendue.

Harry cala sa tête entre les omoplates du blond. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle et Draco l'entendit vaguement murmurer quelque chose. Toutes traces de leurs ébats disparurent alors.

Toujours sous l'effet de son orgasme, Draco prenait de longues inspirations pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Merlin que s'était bon!!

Il se maudit quelque peu d'être aussi faible dès que Harry posait ses mains et ses lèvres sur lui. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, lui faisait complètement perdre l'esprit et même si il avait essayé de résister au début il avait vite compris que cela ne servait à rien.

Il sentait le souffle lourd du brun dans son dos.

Harry passa ses deux bras autour de lui et se pressa contre son corps en poussant un soupir de bien être. Draco ferma fortement les yeux pour s'empêcher de réagir au son délicieux qu'il venait d'entendre.

Maintenant il voulait savoir pourquoi il se trouvait là et il devait reprendre son calme sans quoi il n'arriverait jamais à affronter le brun.

- Harry...Appela-t-il sourdement.

Le brun gigota dans son dos.

- Oui, amour? Marmonna-t-il contre son dos.

- Comment...je...pourquoi? Balbutia Draco.

Il enrageait!!

N'était-il pas capable de formuler une phrase intelligible???

Harry le retourna prestement dans ses bras pour le mettre face à lui. Draco hoqueta sous le brusque changement de statut et se plongea immédiatement dans une mer émeraude toujours agité par une houle de plaisir intense. Cependant, la voix de Harry ne laissa rien transparaître de son trouble lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui d'une intonation déterminée.

- Comment? C'est très simple. Je nous ai fait transplaner. Pourquoi? Parce que je t'aime mon ange et que ta place est auprès de moi.

Draco fronça les sourcils devant tant d'aplomb. Mais avant qu'il ait pu émettre une objection, Harry l'embrassa avec fougue. Draco se laissa aller à son baiser, pestant une fois de plus contre ses propres faiblesses. Lorsque Harry relâcha ses lèvres dans un soupir, Draco n'eu que le temps de le contempler quelques secondes alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que tout son corps se détendait paisiblement.

- Dors encore un peu mon amour.

Les dernières paroles du brun l'accompagnèrent dans un sommeil bienfaiteur sans que rien ne vienne troubler son repos.

**oOOo**

- MAMANNNNN!!!!

Severus se pris une nouvelle fois la tête dans ses mains.

- Est-ce que cet enfant sait faire autre chose que de brailler?? Grogna-t-il.

Personne ne pris soin de lui répondre.

Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour le nouvel arrivant.

Ronny semblait s'être très bien acclimater à sa nouvelle maison. Tout le monde était très soucieux du bouleversement qui venait d'avoir lieu, surtout Pansy. Mais son jeune fils lui avait assurer qu'il ne pleurerait pas car il l'avait promis à son parrain et que de toute façon ils se verraient bientôt. La brunette avait alors froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que son fils voulait dire par là, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir la discussion. Fred, Georges et ses anciens camarades à Poudlard lui avaient enlevé l'enfant pour s'amuser avec lui. Ils jouaient tous à cache-cache depuis une heure et chaque fois que quelqu'un trouvait Ron, celui-ci se précipitait vers sa mère en hurlant car son poursuiveur faisait mine de vouloir l'attraper pour le croquer!!

Ginny avait fondu en larmes en voyant son neveu pour la première fois. Ses frères s'étaient précipités pour la consoler devant un Ron qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il semblait accepté les choses extrêmement bien ce qui avaient semblé étrange à tous le monde. Toutefois, Remus soupçonnait Harry d'avoir fait quelque chose car l'enfant semblait les connaître même si il ne les avait jamais vu.

L'arrivé de Molly et Arthur Weasley promettait d'être riche en émotion et le petit garçon se réjouissait à l'idée de les rencontrer.

Remus regardait le petit rouquin courir à travers toute la pièce pour tenter d'échapper à Fred (ou Georges?) sous le regard exaspéré de Severus.

- Voyons Severus! Ron est encore un petit garçon. Tu ne vas pas faire ton rabat-joie!

Severus le fixa d'un regard choqué.

- Rabat-joie?? Non mais attends Lupin, ce n'est pas ce que je suis!! Se défendit-il avec véhémence.

- Si c'est exactement ce que tu es! Contra l'autre.

Un rire cristallin résonna alors à leur côté.

Les deux hommes regardèrent l'enfant, surpris. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Remus qui lui fit une place dans son fauteuil.

- Alors Ron, tu te plait ici? Demanda gentiment Remus.

- Oh oui! Répondit vivement l'enfant. Tout le monde est gentil avec moi. Et même Grincheux est rigolo! Finit-il en regardant Severus.

Remus pouffa de rire sous le surnom mais retint avec difficulté l'éclat de rire qu'il sentait poindre en voyant l'expression sombre de Severus.

- De qui parles-tu? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix qui se voulait aimable mais quelque peu crispée. Il ne détestait pas l'enfant mais il n'aimait pas trop l'agitation et les surnoms ridicules!

- Ben...de toi! Répondit gaiement Ronny avec un sourire.

Severus le regarda, perplexe. Il ne s'emporta pas car il se doutait bien qu'un tel sobriquet ne pouvait pas venir de l'enfant seul. Remus quant à lui faillit se briser quelques côtes en retenant son fou rire de plus en plus virulent.

- Moi? Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu "Grincheux"? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je me nomme. Expliqua Severus d'une voix mesurée.

L'enfant sembla surpris quelque instant.

- Ah? Pourtant, Parrain m'a dit que l'homme tout en noir était Grincheux! Expliqua vaillamment Ron.

- Potter...Gronda Severus furieux.

Remus n'y tint plus et ses épaules étaient régulièrement secouées par le fou rire dont il était sous l'emprise. Ron se joignit à lui sans savoir pourquoi il riait et Severus lui lança un regard menaçant. A travers les larmes qui inondait ses yeux, le loup-garou se mit à rire encore plus en voyant l'air renfrogné de Severus mais essaya tout de même de se calmer.

Severus semblait réfléchir et un sourire malveillant étira ses lèvres. Son expression n'échappa pas à Remus.

- Et dis moi Ron. Ton...parrain (il cracha presque le mot), t'as parlé de toutes les personnes qui sont ici?

Ron esquissa une petite moue adorable.

- Euh...je sais pas. Répondit l'enfant en réfléchissant.

- Ah! Par exemple...tu sais qui est l'homme à côté de toi? Demanda-t-il presque innocemment.

Remus fonça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il? Que cherchait-il à faire?

- Oh oui!! Fit Ron enjoué. C'est Moony, le plus intelligent des Maraudeurs!!

Si cela avait été possible, la mâchoire de Severus se serait brutalement écrasée sur le sol.

Il aurait du s'en douté!

Potter n'aurait jamais rien dit de vexant à l'encontre d'un homme qui faisait presque office de figure paternelle pour lui, même si le temps et les circonstances les avaient séparés.

Remus fut abasourdi pas les mots de l'enfant mais fut aussi étrangement fier que Harry lui ai parlé de cette partie de sa vie.

Avec un regard calculateur il observa Severus. Il se tourna vers Ron, qui le regardait toujours de ses grands yeux émerveillés, et lui sourit. Il leva alors une de ses mains en s'adressant à lui.

- Maraudeur un jour...Commença-t-il.

- Oh non... Grogna sombrement Severus, dépité, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Maraudeur toujours!! Finit bravement Ronny avec une voix espiègle en tapant dans la main de Remus avec force.

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Alors, heureux?? Mdr!!**

**A jeudi prochain tout le monde...**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Be on your guard!

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!! SLASH.**

_Blabla de wam : _Bonne lecture!! (et ouais c'est tout, lol!!)

**RAR Anonym** :

**lily** : Merci beaucoup!! Moi aussi J'ADORE, lol!!(Non je ne suis pas narcissique mais les compliments me montes vite à la tête...mais surtout, CONTINUE, lol!!). Voici la suite, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. Bisous!

**lodret** : Allons allons...Pourquoi devrais-je t'excuser?? J'AIME le vulgaire!!!mdr!! Mon histoire te passionne dis-tu? WAOW!! Tu m'en vois ravie et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci pour la review et à bientôt. Kisu!

**Aure** : Merci beaucoup !! Apparemment tu aimes toujours autant et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre (pas folle moi !!mdr !!!). A la prochaine ! Bisous.

**Nao** : Coucou ! Oui, c'est vrai….je ne vais chipoter et continuer à dire que cette fic n'est pas aussi sombre que l'autre. C'est juste que, vu que je l'écris et que je suis « plus plongé » dans l'histoire que les lecteurs, je ne la vois pas comme vous. Enfin, tant que ceux qui la lisent apprécient, c'est le principal. Merci et bonne lecture ! Kisu

**Didi **: Harry n'est pas méchant, il est juste….différent ??lol !! Sinon, tu ne comprends pas comment il a pu dire des choses à Ronny sans que Pansy ne soit au courant ?? Ben, ça t'arrive jamais de dire quelque chose à quelqu'un sans que forcément tout le monde soit au courant ?? Bon d'accord, c'est un enfant mais crois moi ça marche aussi, lol !! (je parle en connaissance de cause….ma nièce peut être une tombe !!!mdr !!). Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bizz

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o0O0o**

_**Chapitre 7 : Be on your guard!**_

**o0O0o**

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit reposé lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il prit son temps pour se retourner dans les draps et se mettre sur le dos. Il s'étira, tel un chat, sollicitant au maximum chaque muscle engourdi et poussa un soupir satisfait. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il eu fini et savoura l'espace d'un instant la sensation de fraîcheur des draps en soie sur sa peau nue.

Ainsi donc, tout ceci était réel. Il était bien dans cette maison, dans ce lit et rien de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant – il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis! – n'était un mauvais tour qui lui avait joué son esprit torturé.

Draco grogna en ouvrant les yeux.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et en très peu de temps, Harry l'avait endormi 2 FOIS magiquement sans lui demander son avis et avait honteusement profité de ses faiblesses et de son corps!!

Bon...

Toute mauvaise foi mise à part, Draco savait très bien que Harry n'avait profité de personne et qu'il était plus que consentant, mais la tournure que prenait cette histoire ne plaisait pas vraiment au blond.

Est-ce que Harry allait se croire tout permis et le considérer comme une sorte de du?

Il contempla longuement le plafond de la pièce, sans vraiment le voir, d'un regard inquiet et quelque peu coléreux.

Il se décida pourtant à se lever, en s'interdisant de ressasser tout ceci, et décida de prendre plutôt les choses en main.

Un problème survint lorsqu'il réalisa que son manque de vêtements pourrait poser quelques soucis!

Oh, il était plus que probable qu'un certain brun aux yeux verts en serait enchanté mais même en étant fier de sa personne, Draco n'était pas sûr que de se pavaner en tenu d'Adam soit vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait pour le moment!

Sans ménagement, il tira sur le drap du lit et s'enroula dedans. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se disait qu'il resterait volontiers drapé de la sorte, tellement la texture du tissu était un enchantement sur son corps. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre se situant à la gauche du lit qu'il venait de quitter. Il tira d'un coup sec sur les tentures pour les ouvrir. Ses yeux se plissèrent quelque peu devant tant de lumière d'un coup. Sa vue s'habituant à la luminosité du soleil, il remarqua tout de suite qu'il faisait un temps superbe. Ses yeux se portèrent sur un immense jardin, qui lui était vaguement familier, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Draco aimait beaucoup l'hiver et ses paysages figés dans la poudreuse. S'arrachant à la contemplation, il se retourna pour examiner à présent la pièce où il se trouvait.

Les teintes claire et pastel de la pièce procurèrent instantanément à Draco une sensation de bien-être. Tout était dans les jaunes et l'écru du sol au plafond et un tapis, épais et moelleux, recouvrait même le sol de la chambre. Les meubles en bois rendaient le tout encore plus chaleureux.

A l'opposé de la chambre, se trouvait deux portes l'une en face de l'autre. Draco se dirigea vers celle qui se situait sur sa gauche. Il l'ouvrit doucement et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il s'agissait d'un immense salon où seul le bruit qui lui parvint était celui du feu de cheminée.

Il referma la porte, sans s'attarder plus sur la pièce, et alla vers l'autre porte en face de lui.

Draco sourit en découvrant son contenu.

C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

Une salle de bain!

Carrelée de vert et de jaune, dans des teintes toujours délavés pour ne pas agresser l'œil, cette pièce était définitivement la préférée du blond. Il referma prestement la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers la baignoire qui était déjà remplie d'eau et qui ne semblait attendre que lui. Il se débarrassa sans remord de sa toge improvisée et se glissa dans le bain mousseux.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, sur un rebord prévu à cet effet, Draco poussa un soupir de ravissement. L'eau était à la température idéale et les effluves se dégageant du bain le détendirent à la seconde. Si il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, il était sur qu'il l'aurait fait à la seconde. Il apprécia chaque minute de son bain. La baignoire (ou plutôt le mini-bain!), dans laquelle Draco se prélassait, était d'une forme ovale et suffisamment profonde pour y tenir debout et avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Un rebord assez large, qui courait sur tout son long, permettait de s'asseoir pour profitait du bain dans une position allongé et Draco s'aperçut en basculant vers l'arrière que le bord, dur au premier abord, de la baignoire s'affaissait automatiquement sous son poids et prenait la forme de son corps. Un enchantement était sûrement à l'origine de ceci et permettait au baigneur de profiter agréablement de ses ablutions.

Draco pris tout son temps pour se laver. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il chercha d'un rapide coup d'œil de quoi se sécher. Il remarqua presque immédiatement une pile de serviettes blanches poser sur des étagères non loin de la baignoire. Il en attrapa une et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il en prit une plus petite pour ses cheveux. Sans s'occuper de l'eau qui se répandait sur le sol, il se dirigea vers le lavabo au dessus duquel trônait un grand miroir. Il examina longuement son visage encadré par ses cheveux dorés et fut surpris d'y trouvait un air paisible. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait les bienfaits d'un Potter!

Son sourire disparut lorsque le même problème qu'un peu plus tôt se posa à lui.

Allait-il devoir se trimballer dans le plus simple appareil?

Sa question ne resta pas sans réponse alors que son regard se posa sur une chaise ou était disposer des vêtements. Pour lui, semblait-il.

Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Des sous vêtements, dans lesquels Draco sauta, un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt blanc assez près du corps à manche courte et un pull à col roulé très confortable qui moula son torse et ses bras parfaitement. Draco fut ravi. Apparemment, Harry se souvenait de sa préférence pour le noir...même si dans du blanc il avait beaucoup d'allure aussi!

Il se mira encore et laissa échapper un ricanement.

Toute fausse modestie mise à part, il était à tomber! Le noir de ses vêtements contrastait étrangement avec son teint pale sans pour autant le faire paraître maladif. Ses yeux gris brillaient doucement d'un nouvel éclat et son visage était encadrait par de douces mèches blondes.

Pris d'une envie soudaine, Draco retourna dans la chambre, la traversa d'un pas rapide et se rendit dans le salon attenant. Il ne remarqua même pas que le lit avait était fait et qu'une douce brise filtrait à travers la fenêtre ouverte, faisant se soulevait doucement les rideaux, alors qu'il devait faire moins dix dehors!

Il se dirigea vers l'horloge qui trônait sur le rebord de la haute cheminée. Il n'était pas loin de onze heures. Draco fut étonné et se demanda pendant combien de temps il avait dormi avant de se réveiller pour la première fois dans cette demeure. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet, il se dirigea vers la double porte qui fermait ce petit appartement. Il actionna la poignée et grogna de frustration.

Fermée!

_C'est une blague?? Est-ce que Potter crois vraiment que je vais rester bien sagement ici à l'attendre comme un toutou??_

A peine eut-il fini de penser ces quelques mots qu'un petit pop le fit se retourner.

- Dobby?? Demanda-t-il étonné en reconnaissant l'elfe.

- Pour vous servir, Draco Malfoy Monsieur. Salua l'elfe en se courbant.

_Harry a un elfe??Oui...bon...c'est Dobby après tout!_

- Serait-il possible que je me dégourdisse les jambes ou est-ce que sa Seigneurie ne me permet pas de me déplacer dans son humble demeure? Demanda Draco d'un ton sec.

L'elfe en sembla effrayé mais remplit son rôle tout de même.

- Maître Potter a dit à Dobby qu'il devait faire tout ce que Draco Malfoy voulait, Monsieur. Et Dobby sera enchanté de vous apporter tout ce que vous voulez. Répondit maladroitement l'elfe en se courbant davantage.

Draco renifla d'impatience. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- J'en suis très content mais...puis-je sortir? Insista Draco.

Dobby poussa un petit couinement plaintif.

- Oui mais...

- Bien. Le coupa Draco satisfait.

- ...Monsieur doit porter un bracelet pour que mon maître sache où il se trouve à chaque instant dans la demeure et pour être sur qu'il n'en sort pas. Continua Dobby d'une petite voix comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Draco se figea.

- QUOI?? Hurla-t-il.

_En plus de m'emmener dans cette maison sans me le demander au préalable, de me faire dormir de force, de me toucher comme bon lui semble et de me cloîtrer ici, il veut à présent me mettre une sorte collier?? Et pourquoi pas une laisse Potter tant qu'on y est???_

Draco était furieux et devant son regard orageux l'elfe se mit à trembler. Il le toisa d'un regard dur pendant de longues minutes et décida finalement qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il ne faisait qu'obéir à Harry.

- Très bien. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Lui dit Draco les lèvres pincées en lui tendant son poignet gauche.

Pas vraiment rassuré, Dobby s'exécuta. Il sortit d'une des poches de son short un bracelet en argent. Il s'agissait en fait d'une gourmette gravée avec le prénom de Draco. Lorsque Dobby le referma autour du poignet du blond, le fermoir se mit à briller quelques secondes. Draco grimaça en se doutant qu'un sortilège était en place et ferait en sorte de l'empêcher de l'enlever.

Un petit déclic se fit entendre dans la pièce et Draco compris que la porte de ses appartements venait d'être déverrouillée.

- Harry Potter Monsieur vous attend pour le déjeuner. Si Draco Malfoy Monsieur veut bien suivre Dobby, il le conduira dans la maison.

_Ah tu m'attends Potter?? Très bien. Tu vas me le payer!_

- Je te suis. Répondit Draco d'une voix douce qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Dobby.

**oOOo**

Malgré l'absence de Draco, la vie suivait son cours dans la maison qu'il avait occupé ses trois dernières années. Tout le monde se répandait en compliments à son égard ce qui, à la fin, exaspéré vraiment Severus. Son humeur ne s'arrangeait pas et tout le monde l'évitait le plus possible. Les seuls moments où il ne grognait pas étaient ceux où le petit Ronny était dans les parages. Severus lui répondait volontiers quand il s'adressait à lui, d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre un peu dure, et ne disait plus rien quand au fait qu'il faisait décidément trop de raffus!

Le maître des potions aurait voulu garder son filleul mais il fallait bien qu'il s'attende à ce genre de "sacrifice". Il savait que Draco ne courait aucun danger et la seule pensée qui le rendait un temps soit peu heureux était que Potter allait sûrement en baver!

Potter voulait son Draco? Il allait l'avoir sans l'ombre d'un doute! A ses risques et périls!

Une voix douce interrompit le fil de ses pensées vengeresses.

- Allons Severus, tu ne vas pas continuer à te morfondre ainsi! Maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Harry ne reprenne ses esprits. Dit Remus en prenant place dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

Severus le regarda de son habituel regard noir.

- De quoi je me mêle? Vas plutôt ronger un os!!Grogna-t-il en fixant ses yeux sur les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Remus roula des yeux, pas vexé le moins du monde.

- Tu es vraiment exécrable. Comment espères-tu trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse te supporter avec un caractère pareil dis-moi? Demanda innocemment Remus en regardant Ronny qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Q...QUOI???? Bégaya Severus choqué. DE...QU...COMMENT OSES-TU?? Finit-il par dire en perdant son calme.

Remus le regarda, clairement amusé.

Voyant qu'il se moquait de lui, Severus était prêt à lui faire regretter ses paroles mais une petite voix curieuse l'interrompit.

- Pourquoi tu cries? Demanda Ron, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur un Severus furieux.

- Je ne crie pas. Répondit-il calmement à l'enfant, ses yeux toujours encrés sur le visage hilare de Remus.

- Si tu le fais.

Severus poussa soupir à fendre l'âme.

- T'es triste? Demanda à nouveau Ronny.

C'était sans aucun doute une possibilité...

Severus le regarda et, sous les yeux surpris de Remus, il pris l'enfant sur ses genoux.

- Alors...tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à allez ennuyer? Lui demanda-t-il en changeant de conversation.

Ron lui fit un grand sourire. Il trouvait l'homme bizarre mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il l'aimait bien.

- Non. Et puis tu m'as promis de m'apprendre à faire des potions magiques!! Répondit gaiement l'enfant.

Severus esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je ne sais pas...as-tu été suffisamment sage?

- Oh oui! Répondit Ron avec aplomb.

Severus plissa les yeux exprimant par là ses doutes à l'enfant.

- Il me semble pourtant avoir entendu une histoire à propos de cire et de marches trop glissantes...tu ne sais pas de quoi il peut s'agir par hasard?

L'enfant se mit à rougir furieusement. C'était une de ses nouvelles trouvailles. Il avait surpris Ginny entrain de briquer le parquet du bureau de Remus un peu plus tôt et s'était empressé d'en recouvrir généreusement quelques marches de l'escalier en ne se rendant pas compte qu'il pouvait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, tuer la personne qui aurait le malchance de descendre par la suite!

Heureusement, personne ne mourut. Cependant...le hurlement de douleur de Blaise avait longtemps résonné à travers toute la maison!! Ainsi que le fracas provoqué pas sa chute...

Remus regardait la scène d'un regard attendrit et amusé. En présence de Ron, Severus semblait étrangement relaxé et bienveillant. L'enfant avait ce pouvoir étrange de soulager la peine que chacun ressentait depuis que Draco n'était plus là. Sa bonne humeur et son visage radieux rendaient la maison plus joyeuse et plus animée.

Voyant que le petit garçon n'osait pas lui répondre de peur de se faire à nouveau gronder sévèrement, Severus reprit la parole.

- Peu importe...ce n'est pas important.

Ron releva ses yeux vers lui et le regarda confus.

- Ah oui? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Confirma Severus.

- Mais...oncle Blaise s'est fait très mal et maman m'as puni. Bouda Ronny.

- Sans importance. Contra Severus.

Puis d'un ton conspirateur, il ajouta d'une voix basse :

- Si tu veux je t'apprendrais comment transformer ces marches en sables mouvants à l'aide d'un potion pour que les gens restent prisonniers à travers!

- SEVERUS! Le réprimanda Remus plus amusé que choqué.

**oOOo**

Draco avait suivit docilement Dobby à travers les couloirs de l'étage pour atterrir devant l'escalier les menant sur ce qui semblait être l'entrée du manoir. Pendant ce temps, Draco mémorisait le chemin pour être assuré de pouvoir le refaire seul en sens inverse. L'elfe descendit les marches et le promena encore à travers certains couloirs pour s'arrêter devant une porte en bois d'un rouge profond à doubles battants. Il toqua d'un coup bref.

La voix de Harry se fit entendre en les priant d'entrer.

Draco se tendit un peu plus et c'est avec une expression froide qu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

C'était une vaste pièce très accueillante. La couleur prédominante était le bordeaux et tout le mobilier semblait fait d'un bois très sombre. Draco aperçut tout d'abord une table rectangulaire entourée de six chaises près de deux hautes fenêtres dont les carreaux étaient constitués de vitraux de toutes les couleurs sur les bords. Sans surprise une cheminée occupait aussi une partie d'un pan de mur en face du blond.

Tournant la tête sur la droite, Draco aperçut enfin Harry. Il étaient assis à un bureau et semblait lire quelque chose. Des étagères remplies de livres l'entouraient et deux fauteuils confortables lui faisait face.

Harry attendit que Dobby les laisse seuls pour enfin relever la tête.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire lumineux lorsqu'il vit Draco. Ce dernier remarqua que tout comme lui, il était vêtu de noir. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient maintenus par un ruban mais quelques mèches plus courtes tombaient gracieusement sur le côté de son visage. Ses yeux, d'un vert profond, brillaient étrangement, et la lueur d'envie qui les illumina soudainement fit frissonner Draco.

- Bonjour ou plutôt...re-bonjour! Dit Harry d'une voix charmeuse.

Sans préambule et ne se souciant pas d'être grossier, Draco s'avança vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

- Dis-moi Potter, tu crois peut être que je vais venir te lécher la figure en te clamant ma reconnaissance alors que tu as osé m'enfermer dans cette putain de chambre? De plus, tu crois que je suis vraiment disposé à regarder ta sale gueule me faire des sourires alors que tu me traites comme le dernier de tes serviteurs en me faisant porter ceci? Cracha haineusement Draco en lui montrant son poignet.

Le bijou brilla doucement à la lueur des rayons de soleil.

Le sourire de Harry se fana et une moue boudeuse apparue sur ses lèvres.

- Je m'attendais à un autre sorte d'accueil. Fit-il d'une voix enfantine et en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

Draco siffla d'exaspération. Il se rapprocha dangereusement du bureau et plaqua fortement ses mains sur celui-ci en se penchant vers le brun.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Harry! Hurla-t-il.

L'expression de Harry changea du tout au tout. Il se leva brusquement de son siège.

- Tu vas te calmer maintenant. Sinon...

- Sinon quoi?? S'énerva encore plus Draco. Tu vas me punir? Me faire payer mon insolence? Tu vas me ligoter aux murs des cachots qui te servent de sous-sol et me torturer comme le grand et puissant sorcier que tu es??

La comparaison avec "un certain autre sorcier" était clairement compréhensible dans les propos de Draco. Bien malgré lui, sa colère avait parlé pour lui et il ne s'en énerva que plus.

Harry, quant à lui, fut si blessé par ses propos qu'il ne réalisa même pas son geste. Il gifla durement Draco qui, sous la force du coup, s'affala dans un des fauteuils derrière lui. Sous le coup, sa lèvre s'était fendillée et un mince filet de sang se répandit sur ses lèvres pâles. Le goût métallique de son propre sang lui fit réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Draco regarda Harry, choqué, et avait porté une main sur sa joue meurtrie.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Harry avait levé la main sur lui...

Sortant de sa transe, Harry sembla réalisé son geste et une lueur désespéré apparue dans ses yeux.

- Draco...je...je suis désolé...je...

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre...Murmura Draco peiné.

Il épongea avec le dos de sa main le sang qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres. Il regarda un instant le liquide sur sa peau opaline. Le contraste entre les deux teintes était si brutal qu'il en eu le vertige. Draco avait déjà vu du sang, même le sien mais, à cet instant, la vision de ce fluide avait une toute autre portée dans son esprit. Même si s'était en partie infime...Harry avait fait couler son sang...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ses gestes étaient lents et étrangement lourds. Il se sentait mal...

Il n'était même pas en colère.

Il était juste meurtri et terriblement malheureux.

Arrivé devant la porte, la voix de Harry retentit à nouveau de façon désespérée.

- COLLAPORTA!!

Draco se figea la main sur la poignée. Il soupira et appuya son front sur la porte de bois.

- Laisse moi sortir. Sa voix s'élevait dans la pièce toujours dans un murmure.

Harry se décida à bouger. Il contourna son bureau et fit un pas dans sa direction. En l'entendant se mouvoir, Draco eu un violent frisson. Tout son corps s'était tendu et était en alerte. Son inconscient allait reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Son instinct de survie allait une fois de plus prendre le relais alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie...resté en appui sur cette porte et se laisser aller. Qu'on le laisse tranquille...

Mais ses réflexes le firent agir tout autrement...

- NE M'APPROCHE PAS!! Hurla Draco en s'éloignant de la porte de quelques pas mal assurés. Une main tendue vers Harry pour l'avertir de rester loin de lui.

Harry se figea et plongea dans son regard. Il pouvait y lire tellement de tristesse, de déception. Il s'étonna de pouvoir entrevoir autant de chose alors que Draco faisait tout pour garder une expression froide et vide de tout sentiment.

- Draco...s'il te plait...

- Enlève moi ça. Ordonna Draco en lui montrant de nouveau son poignet.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Non.

Sa réponse ferme et définitive blessa un peu plus le blond dans son amour propre. Draco regarda Harry durement. Le flot des sentiments divers qui l'avaient submergé depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bureau s'interrompit. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et la couleur mercure de ceux-ci leur donna une fixité effrayante.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Demanda Draco d'une voir dégoûté et peiné.

Impassible, Harry continua de le regarder.

Ses yeux...il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qu'il se passait lorsque Draco se sentait acculer. La petite démonstration dans le cimetière la veille en était un parfait exemple...Lucius et Narcissa avait fait un travail d'orfèvre...

C'est alors qu'un sourire dément étira les lèvres de Draco et qu'une attitude méprisante pris possession de son corps. Métamorphosant complètement sa personne. Dégageant une aura détestable et froide.

Sa seule façon de se protéger depuis toujours...se comporter comme un Malfoy...

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me considères Potter? Un gentil petit chien que tu aimes baiser quand l'envie t'en prend et que tu punis quand il lui prend l'envie de désobéir? Siffla-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

- Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille! Gronda Harry. Il tentait de se maîtriser, ne voulant pas déchaîner un peu plus le blond.

Draco ricana.

- Tu mes fais horreur _Harry_...tu me dégoûtes. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu le regard que tu m'as lancé en me voyant? Tout dans ta façon de me parler ou de me toucher me prouve que j'ai raison mais...JE NE SUIS PAS TA PUTE POTTER!!!! Finit-il dans un hurlement déchirant.

N'en supportant pas plus, Harry combla la distance qui les séparait en quelque pas. Sans se préoccuper de sa réaction, il prit Draco dans ses bras. Son étreinte était forte, mélange de rudesse et de réconfort.

Draco n'eu aucune réaction. Il ne le repoussa pas comme il ne le serra pas contre lui.

- Arrête Draco. Arrête. Tu te trompes. Je t'aime et je te fais confiance. Je ne te considère pas comme une...Tu n'es en rien une...ÇA! Je veux juste te garder près de moi, toujours. Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé, tu comprends?? S'il te plait, dis moi que tu comprends!! Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni te..._frapper_...Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'as pris de faire ça...Dis...dis moi quelque chose!! Expliqua Harry désespérément, d'une voix douce et étouffée.

Les yeux de Draco se remplirent de larmes mais il les refoula.

Il comprenait très bien Harry mais il n'acceptait pas ses actions. Comme toujours le brun voulait tout contrôler ou du moins, tout maîtriser, même si pour cela il agissait dans son propre intérêt plutôt que dans celui des autres. Draco savait très bien que Harry l'aimait et qu'il ne le considérait en rien comme un jouet mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il blesse Harry autant que son geste l'avait blessé lui.

Mais pour le moment il ne voulait plus voir le brun. Sa peine était trop lourde et les regrets de Harry trop écrasants à porter.

- Harry...laisse moi sortir...s'il te plait...

Un murmure suppliant.

Puis un autre...résigné.

- Alohomora.

Draco n'eu pas de mal à se défaire de l'étreinte de Harry. Il se précipita sur la porte et courut jusqu'à rejoindre l'étage et la sécurité de ses appartements.

Arrivé dans sa chambre il se jeta sur son lit et martela de coup furieux les oreillers. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas sa magie. Sans parler de ce qu'il aurait été tenter de faire à Harry sur le moment, il aurait sûrement dévaster sa chambre. Il aurait pu le faire avec ses mains mais il n'aurait pas eu alors la joie perverse de reconstituer les objets pour pouvoir les éclater à nouveau!

Seul un grognement rageur se fit entendre. Les oreillers atténuant sa voix et masquant aussi bien sa colère que ses larmes.

Putain Potter...Je te déteste...Je te haïs...pourquoi? Pourquoi je suis comme ça? Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pourquoi je te laisse me faire ça?? Pourquoi est ce que je t'aime autant bordel!!!

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Comment dire...j'espère que vous n'allez pas penser que "mon Draco" est un schizophrène?? **

**J'aime la dualité qu'il peut y avoir entre ce qu'il ressent pour Harry et sa façon de voir les choses à propos de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que le brun a vaincu Voldy. J'ai essayé de retranscrire tout ceci...j'espère que j'ai reussi. **

**Voilà, à bientôt tout le monde!**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Rebirth!

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!! **

_Blabla de wam : _J'aime pas trop ce chapitre...ça traîne...M'ENERVE!!!

**RAR Anonym : **

**caro06 **: Merci. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi. A +, kiss !

**Happy-Berry** : Voici la suite tant attendue !! Je te laisse apprécier et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite des événements. Merci et à la prochaine. Bisous.

**didi** : Effectivement, tu sauras un jour comment Harry a pu « changer » autant mais…..pas aujourd'hui, lol !!! Comme on dit : tout arrive à qui sait attendre (ou un truc dans le genre, lol !). Petit commentaire : tu dis _« Parce que de la à enfermer la personne qu'il aime soit disant le plus, et ensuite le frapper »_. Bon, c'est vrai, il y a eu « baffe » mais j'ai été soft !!(attention, je suis une non-violente et je ne suis pas entrain de dire qu'on a le droit de frapper une autre personne même sous le coup de la colère. J'essaye juste de t'expliquer que Harry est un être humain comme les autre et que dès fois il a des réactions irréfléchies….tu ne trouve pas que « l'impulsivité » est une côté de son caractère qui justement fait défaut depuis le début ???). Tout ça pour te dire que le Ryry n'est quand même pas un Violent !! Enfin, bonne lecture et à bientôt. Kisu

**Aure** : Tes remarques me font chaud au cœur !! J'avais justement peur que ce que ressente Harry et Draco et leurs caractères ne passent pas bien parmi les lecteurs. Ou du moins, que je ne soit pas capable de retransmettre par écrit ce que je voulais dire…c'est clair ce que je dis ?? Bon, merci et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre bien que ce ne soit pas mon préféré mais bon….il faut bien que ça traîne un peu pour que l'histoire avance….non ?! Bisous

**lodret** : Merci, je suis contente de pouvoir encore te surprendre !! J'ai parfois l'impression que ce que j'écris est d'une banalité affligeante ! Tu te demandes comment tout ça va finir ??? Et bien….Je n'en sais rien non plus !! Enfin, j'ai une petite idée mais rein de très concret pour le moment. Encore merci d'être là. Bisous

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o0O0o**

_**Chapitre 8 : Rebirth?!**_

**o0O0o**

- Dobby!

L'elfe apparu dans la seconde, ses grands yeux surdimensionnés fixés sur Draco.

- Oui Draco Malfoy Monsieur?

- J'ai faim. Fit Draco d'un ton neutre.

- Dobby vous apporte tout de suite de quoi manger Monsieur! Dit Dobby enjoué.

Et dans un nouveau petit pop, il disparut.

Draco n'était pas resté trop longtemps plongé dans sa mélancolie. Maintenant qu'il était à Godric's Hollow, il ne servait à rien de ruminer ses sombres pensées. Tôt ou tard, des cris, des explications, des supplications et autres désagréments, retentiraient à nouveau entre ces murs. Harry ne le laisserait pas indéfiniment hors de sa portée et Draco trouvait ça dommage dans le sens où le brun viendrait sûrement à lui à un moment où lui-même ne le désirerait pas forcément!

Dobby réapparut, un énorme plateau sur les bras qu'il déposa sur la petite table du salon. Draco pris place dans le fauteuil lui faisant face et entreprit de dévorer le contenu de son déjeuner. Un délicieuse soupe, dont le fumé avait embaumé la pièce dès que Dobby était apparu, fit le bonheur du blond alors qu'il semblait faire si froid dehors. Quelques toasts, ainsi que des œufs brouillés furent aussi les bienvenus. Une coupe de fruits complétait le repas.

S'était simple et léger. De quoi contenter l'appétit d'une personne qui ne mangeait pas énormément. Une personne comme Draco, même celui-ci aurait normalement dû prendre son repas beaucoup plus tôt avec un certain brun aux yeux verts! L'après-midi était maintenant plus avancé et tout comme le matin le temps était superbe.

Dobby regarda Draco, content de voir qu'il semblait satisfait. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau s'éclipser, le blond s'adressa à lui de nouveau.

- Dis moi Dobby, est ce que...je peux aller dans le jardin?

L'elfe fut déstabilisé quelque peu par le ton si triste employé par le jeune Malfoy pour s'adresser à lui. Sur le coup il faillit oublier de lui répondre!

- Heu...oui. Fut sa réponse hésitante.

Surpris, Draco releva la tête vers lui, incrédule.

- Tu es sur? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Harry Potter a dit à Dobby de tout faire pour faire plaisir à Draco Malfoy. Et si Draco Malfoy Monsieur veut prendre un peu d'air frais alors il peut le faire.

- De tout façon je suppose que cette "chose" (il montre son poignet) ne me permettra pas d'aller plus loin. Dit Draco avec dédain.

Dobby ne fit que hoché la tête frénétiquement. Il ne parla pas de peur de provoquer la colère du blond.

- Bien. Je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre...Conclut Draco, résigné.

Dobby le regarda tristement puis disparu, laissant Draco seul à son repas.

**oOOo**

- Ron! Vas te laver les mains avant de passer à table!

Une fusée écarlate fonça hors de la grande salle à manger et faillit percuter Remus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Eh bien! En voila un qui est pressé de manger! Dit Remus en souriant.

- C'est génétique. Répondit Pansy, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

- Hey! Firent les jumeaux en cœur.

Remus se mit à rire devant leur air outré.

Des coups répétitifs frappés à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce captèrent pourtant son l'attention. Son rire se bloqua soudainement dans sa gorge lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il était question.

- Hedwige! S'exclama-t-il ahuri.

Il se dirigea prestement pour lui ouvrir. Fred et Georges regardaient la chouette, les yeux écarquillés.

Lorsque Remus eu ouvert la fenêtre, Hedwige vint se poser délicatement sur son épaule et lui tendit sa patte. Une lettre y était accrochée ainsi qu'un paquet minuscule.

Remus ouvrit la lettre fébrilement. Ses yeux parcoururent avidement le morceau de parchemin et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes rapidement en déchiffrant la fine écriture de Harry.

_Remus,_

_C'est étrange, n'est ce pas? _

_Plus aucune nouvelle pendant près de trois ans et voila qu'Hedwige se présente à nouveau a toi...Elle était vraiment ravi de faire cette course pour moi et elle m'a même mordu pour me montrer son désaccord quant au fait que je ne l'envois plus vers toi. Elle est vraiment trop perspicace! _

_J'espère que tu vas bien..._

_Tu trouves peut être gonflé de ma part de te dire une chose pareille mais j'espère sincèrement que tout va pour le mieux. Je sais que la plupart de tes soucis sont tous lié à moi et à ce que j'ai fais mais..._

_Tu me comprends, n'est ce pas Remus? Toi, tu sais. Tu sais ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Tu es le seul qui sache vraiment._

_Je suis désolé Remus...crois moi...Mais maintenant tout est allé si loin que je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas...Ma "petite" vendetta me coûterait très cher. Je sais ce que je représente aujourd'hui aux yeux du monde sorcier..._

_Draco va bien! _

_Oh bien sur, on a trouvé le moyen de se disputer mais je crois qu'il va bien...Au moment où je t'écris, il vient juste de quitter la pièce en courant comme si il avait le Diable aux trousses! Je peux déjà voir le petit sourire qui étire tes lèvres mais...quelque part, n'a-t-il pas raison de me fuir? Comme il l'a toujours fait d'ailleurs durant toutes ses années où nous avons été séparés._

_Je l'ai giflé Remus..._

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi..._

_En fait si mais...tu sais comment sont les Malfoy? Ils nous poussent toujours à bout! Mais je m'en veux et... Je pense qu'il m'en veut...non...j'en suis sur. Il m'en veut pour ça et pour beaucoup d'autre chose. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas raisonnablement m'attendre à ce qu'il se jette dans mes bras tout simplement n'est ce pas? Après tout se temps...à quoi pensais-je? Ai-je vraiment fais le bon choix? Est-ce que Draco ne serait pas plus heureux sans moi dans sa vie?_

_J'ai toujours tout compliqué..._

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris Remus...Tu me détestes sûrement aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu es ma seule famille..._

_Je t'aime, _

_Harry._

_PS : Le petit paquet que porte Hedwige doit être agrandi. Je suis sur que tu sais comment faire pour lui faire reprendre sa forme initiale..._

_Ah oui...j'ai faillit oublié : Prenez bien soin de Ron ou vous aurez affaire à moi!_

Remus esquissa un sourire en lisant ses derniers mots. C'était tellement Harry...celui qu'il connaissait ou qu'il avait connu.

Harry s'était à nouveau ouvert...Pourquoi?

Remus se gifla mentalement.

Draco...voilà, pourquoi. Il ne fallait pas cherché plus loin. La présence du blond aux côtés de Harry avait déjà fait son œuvre. Draco avait toujours fait réagir Harry...Que se soit dans le bon ou dans le mauvais sens!

Cependant, alors qu'il repensait à ses deux jeunes hommes si différents mais étrangement complémentaires, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose. Il relut avec précipitation le post-scriptum et laissa échappé une exclamation de surprise.

Fred, Georges et Pansy, qui étaient toujours là à l'observer, bouillaient de curiosité depuis que la chouette avait fait son apparition.

- Que se passe-t-il Remus? Demanda Pansy, voulant savoir ce que Harry leur voulait pour avoir envoyé Hedwige.

Sans lui répondre, la lettre et le petit paquet toujours dans sa main, Remus fonça dans sa chambre et en revint quelque minute plus tard... baguette en main.

- Mais...qu'est ce que tu fais avec _ça_? Lui demanda Georges stupéfait.

Toujours silencieux, Remus posa le paquet sur le sol et le visa de sa baguette.

- Amplificatum! Marmonna-t-il avec hâte.

Le paquet grossi instantanément pour atteindre la taille d'une boite rectangulaire, assez profonde, d'environ un mètre vingt de long et soixante centimètre de large.

- SEVERUS!!!

Son cri retenti avec force dans toute la maison et jusque dans l'atelier souterrain où se trouvait le susnommé!

Déconcentré, Severus effectua une mauvaise manipulation qui lui fit rater sa préparation. Un grognement rageur lui échappa.

Se résignant, il décida d'aller voir ce qu'on lui voulait. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille? Etais-ce trop demandé de l'oublier un peu??

- Quoi encore?? Fit-il de méchante humeur en entrant dans la salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée.

Tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux mais personne ne dit un mot.

Severus analysa rapidement la situation.

Il vit tout d'abord Hedwige, perchée sur le haut d'une chaise. Remus qui tenait sa baguette dans la main et avait une expression ahurie sur le visage. Et enfin, la lettre dans l'autre main du loup-garou ainsi que le paquet à ses pieds.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsque la réalisation de tout ce que ceci voulait dire fut claire et établie.

- Lupin confirme moi ce que je pense être la cause de ton cri hystérique et de la présence de cette baguette entre tes doigts. Enonça-t-il calmement alors que les petits tremblements de son corps laissaient transparaître sa nervosité.

Remus se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux ambrés, encore sous le choc d'une nouvelle pareille.

- REMUS!! Appela Severus d'une voix forte pour le faire réagir.

Le maraudeur sembla revenir sur terre. Il regarda Severus mais ne confirma pas de vive voix ce que le maître des potions avait si justement deviné.

Remus pointa à nouveau la boite de sa baguette.

- Wingardium leviosa. Dit-il avec assurance.

La boite s'éleva alors doucement et Remus la déposa sur la table à côté de lui.

- Enfin...Merci Merlin...Soupira Severus, soulagé. Toute la tension accumulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sans magie, semblant disparaître.

- Non...merci Draco. Lui répondit Remus en fixant la lettre d'un œil tendre.

**oOOo**

Puisqu'il lui était "autorisé" d'aller s'aérer, Draco, après avoir fini son repas, s'était empressé d'enfiler une des capes mises à sa disposition. Elle était chaude et confortable, et il s'y senti tout de suite bien. Elle était noire et brodé de motifs argentés.

Il sortit de ses appartements sans bruit, comme si il avait peur qu'on ne l'en empêche, et se faufila à travers le manoir dans l'espoir de ne pas croiser Harry.

Son souhait fut exaucé et il se retrouva bien vite dehors. L'air vivifiant lui fouetta le visage et il prit une grande inspiration qui lui fit tout de suite oublier ses tourments.

Draco se promenait doucement dans le grand jardin, qui s'étendait sur une grand superficie, derrière Godric's Hollow. Tout était recouvert de neige mais était magnifique aux yeux du blond.

S'était si calme, si apaisant.

Un petit chemin, fait à l'aide de dalle et qui était dépourvue de neige, permettait de déambuler dans le jardin. Plusieurs bifurcations s'offrirent au blond. En en prenant certaines au hasard, Draco découvrit bien vite un petit kiosque sous lequel il alla s'asseoir.

Ces yeux brillaient de ravissement. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de es réchauffer. Un petit nuage s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque expiration et le froid avait rougi quelque peu ses joues. Il se sentait bien là. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Seul ses pas s'était faits entendre sur le chemin ou quand l'envie d'entendre crisser la neige sous son poids était devenue trop forte et qu'il s'en était éloigné!

Il remarque bien vite que le banc sur lequel il était assis lui procurait un certain bien être. Il avait sûrement du être enchanté pour ne pas être glacial comme tout ce qui se trouvait dehors par ce temps. Il faisait beau mais terriblement froid!

Draco se sentait si bien à l'extérieur et il adorait se jardin.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa pourquoi.

S'était celui de ses rêves.

Celui où il se retrouvait à chaque fois que Harry et lui se rencontrait.

Ce jardin dans lequel il adorait marchait pieds nu dans l'herbe et dont la senteur des fleurs était paradisiaque.

Il s'aperçut qu'à chaque fois il avait dû tourner le dos au manoir et que si il s'était retourné juste une fois il l'aurait vu.

Maintenant il ne servait plus à rien de penser à tout ça car dans ses rêves il n'avait même pas été capable de le regardait _Lui_.

Harry.

Le même Harry qui avait suivit les moindres mouvements de Draco depuis que celui-ci était sorti de la maison et qui l'avaient regardé s'enfoncer dans le jardin. Son regard chargé de tristesse et de tendresse.

**oOOo**

Le soulagement et la joie d'être à nouveau un sorcier à part entière fut de courte durée pour Severus Snape. En effet, après la démonstration de Remus, celui-ci s'était empressé de sortir sa baguette magique (qu'il n'avait jamais quitté!) du revers de sa robe et avait prononcé une formule quelconque pour voir le résultat. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, de même que celle des personnes présentes dans la pièce, rien ne s'était produit. Severus avait froncé les sourcils et s'était acharné à réitérer son incantation mais sans plus de résultat. Excédé, il s'était retourné furieusement vers Remus et lui avait ordonné de prononcer n'importe quelle formule.

Grand mal lui en pris...

Avec une facilité déconcertante, Remus avait conjuré un service à thé, dont la théière laissait échappée par son bec de la vapeur, ainsi que des petits gâteaux. Severus l'avait regardé faire d'un œil noir et était persuadé que Potter s'amusait follement avec ses nerfs!

Bien sur, tout le monde avait ensuite essayé de faire un peu de magie. Le résultat fut le même que pour l'ex-mangemort. Personne ne semblait avoir de pouvoir. Presque personne...

Remus était donc le seul à être de nouveau en possession de ses capacités pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue. Il avait ensuite passé une partie de son après midi à écouter les récriminations des autres. Remus comprenait parfaitement leurs griefs mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le pire de tous était sans conteste Severus. Ses longues robes noires n'avaient cessés de tourbillonner autour de lui alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs et les pièces d'un pas rageur dans l'espoir de se calmer. On entendait parfois ses commentaires tranchants, prononcés avec une voix furieuse. Tous évidemment tourné vers la même personne.

Celle responsable de tous ses maux depuis tant d'années.

Harry. James. Potter.

Remus réfléchissait beaucoup depuis ce fait étrange et entendre les grognements de Severus à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce n'était pas pour l'aider! Les "_SALETE DE POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _ou_ "COMMENT A-T-IL PU NOUS FAIRE ÇA!!!!"_ ou encore _"TU VAS ME LE PAYER POTTER!!!"_ n'avaient rien de très constructifs mais ne semblaient pourtant pas vouloirs se tarir!!

Tout ceci étant, Remus en avait complètement oublié la fameuse boite qui avaient tout déclenché. Celle-ci avait été déposé sur une table dans le salon adjacent à la salle à manger et étaient resté là, attendant bien sagement qu'on veuille bien lui accordait un peu d'attention! Ce n'est que lorsque le loup-garou, voulant fuir Severus, se retrouva non loin d'elle qu'il pris conscience qu'elle pourrait peut être lui fournir quelque explications. Après tout, Harry ne la leur avait pas envoyé sans raison.

Il passa doucement ses doigts dessus en l'examinant.

Pas de serrure.

Apparemment seul lui pouvait l'ouvrir à l'aide de la magie.

Il sortit sa baguette de nouveau, d'un geste qui avait perdu de son naturel, et prononça la formule.

Un petit clic se fit entendre et la boite s'ouvrit lentement.

Son contenu surpris Remus.

Un balai se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Un balai pour enfant, conclut Remus au vu de sa petite taille, entouré d'un ruban rouge. Un mot y était accroché. Remus s'en saisit et le lit.

_Comme je ne sais pas si je serais là pour donner son cadeau de Noël à Ronny, j'ai préféré vous le faire parvenir. J'espère que Pansy ne va pas vouloir m'étriper...elle fait vraiment peur lorsqu'elle est en colère!_

_Harry._

Remus ricana.

Son regard fut bien vite attiré par un éclat doré.

Un vif d'or voletait autour de lui mais ne semblait pas vouloir le fuir. Il restait suffisamment près de lui pour que Remus s'en saisisse facilement si il le voulait.

Remus le regarda étrangement pendant de longues minutes. Il lui semblait que s'était le vif d'or que Harry avait attrapé lors de son match en première année. Vif d'or que le brun avait gardé.

Remus leva la main pour le toucher et alors que son poing se refermait doucement dessus, il n'eu le temps que d'apercevoir Fred et Georges entrant dans le salon avant de sentir un tiraillement caractéristique au niveau de l'estomac. Seul une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Un portoloin._

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il atterrit sans douceur sur un tapis devant une grande cheminée. Se redressant, il lissa les plis de ses vêtements et regarda avec une certaine inquiétude la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La luminosité était faible en cette fin d'après midi, même si il avait fait beau et que le soleil n'était pas encore couché.

Son regard se posa sur les larges fenêtres ouvragées, la table non loin de lui à sa droite, la porte à doubles battants en face, les bibliothèques remplies de livres et le bureau fait dans un bois sombre et qui luisait étrangement à la lumière du feu.

C'est là qu'il l'aperçut.

Debout, à côté d'un fauteuil.

Ses yeux émeraudes fixés sur lui.

- Bonsoir Remus.

_A Suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voilà...je sais, c'est de la daube...en même temps faut bien que l'histoire se déroule non?**

**Enfin...**

**A bientôt les gens!**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Reasons

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!! **

_Blala de wam_ :Tout d'abord : **_Repentir _**: Mille excuses pour avoir dit que le chapitre précédent était de la "daube"!! Après m'être fait sonner les cloches (avec raison) par certains d'entre vous je suis dans l'obligation de faire mon mea culpa. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans une réponse à une review, j'avais peur que le manque "d'action" ne soit mal perçu ou du moins que vous trouviez l'histoire un peu "plate"!! Voilà, ça ne se reproduira plus car en fait, je suis loin de ne pas apprécier chaque chapitre que j'ai écris et donc je ne me laisserai plus emporté par les réactions que vous pourriez, hypothétiquement et imaginé par mon cerveau malade, avoir (en négatifs, j'entends...bien que vous soyez adorables depuis le début et que "To be mistaken" ait eu un accueil enthousiaste). Merci encore de supporter mes délires qui, je l'espère, ne vous aura pas gâcher le chapitre précédent. En ce qui concerne le chapitre 9, nous arrivons à un tournant de l'histoire et c'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. Je suis très satisfaite de son déroulement et de ce qu'il véhicule pour tous les personnages. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!! Kisu

** RAR Anonym : **

**Ykyrya** : Salut! Tu dis que tu n'aimes pas "la manie des auteurs de couper au mauvais moment" ? ...Et bien, je pense que je ne vais pas arranger mon cas avec ce chapitre!!!! Enfin, l'important c'est que l'histoire te plaise et que tu m'en ais fait part! Merci pour le commentaire et bonne lecture. A bientôt j'espère et, ne m'en veux pas trop stp!! Bizz

**Aure** : Dééésolé...(voir plus haut, lol!!). Sinon, tu aimes le fait que seul Remus ait de nouveau ses pouvoirs?? Et bien, à la base, je voulais les rendre à tout le monde. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, je me suis dit que s'était trop tôt et j'ai opté pour cette solution. Imaginé un Severus furieux a été pour moi une grande source d'inspiration et un grand moment de bonheur (je riais toute seule comme une tordue en écrivant!!). Voilà, voici la suite et donc le levé de voile quant "_au gros suspense final_" du chap 8, comme tu dis!! Par contre, tu vas encore me maudire à la fin de ce chap...Bonne lecture (dit-elle avec air diabolique...mdr!!). Kisu

**Lodret** : J'ai bien eu ta review pas d'inquiétude (sauf que du coup, t'as modifié les stats que ffnet "calcule" pour chaque chapitre, review y compris. Paaas bieeeeeeeen!!!!!...Je plaisante bien sur!!!). J'apprécie le fait que tu ais voulu (à tout prix...oui oui, j'y crois, lol!!!) laisser une review!! Le "**_petit mot_**" en intro t'es aussi adressé et merci encre de me supporter! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour le chapitre qui suit et te dis à la prochaine. Bisous!!

**didi** : Merci pour tes encouragements. Par contre je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas recommencer le coup de "la fin sadique"!! (du moins c'est ce VOUS me dites TOUS, moi je les trouve très bien les fins de mes chapitres...MOUAHAHA!!!mdr!!). A la prochaine. Zibous!!

**o0O0o**

_**BONNES FETES A TOUS!!!!**_

**o0O0o**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o0O0o**

_**Chapitre 9 : Reasons**_

**o0O0o**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Harry et Remus se contemplaient en silence.

L'ambre dans l'émeraude.

Remus ne lui avait pas répondu et Harry attendait simplement qu'il reprenne ses esprits, ne voulant pas le brusquer plus que le transport en portoloin ne l'avait déjà fait.

- Si tu as pu attraper le vif d'or c'est que j'en déduis que tu ne m'en veux pas tant que ça. Dit Harry d'une voix feutrée, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

En effet, Remus était surpris de constater que Harry lui avait fait parvenir un portoloin pour le rejoindre alors qu'il semblait croire que le loup-garou le détestait. Ça répondait au moins à une des nombreuses questions qui assaillaient son esprit.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir. Proposa Harry d'une voix douce en s'approchant un peu de lui et en lui désignant un des fauteuils qui se trouvait en face de son bureau.

Remus sembla sortir de sa torpeur à la demande du brun. Il s'exécuta sans le lâcher des yeux une seconde.

Harry eu un petit sourire en le voyant autant bloqué sur sa personne. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas fixé de la sorte. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune les gens le dévisageaient dans l'espoir d'entrevoir sa cicatrice ou encore parce qu'il ressemblait tant à son père.

Se rendant compte de l'incorrection de son comportement, Remus détourna rapidement les yeux et se cala dans son fauteuil d'un geste malhabile.

- Désolé. Bredouilla Remus tendu.

Harry s'assit à son tour à côté de lui.

- C'est rien. Tu dois penser que je ressemble beaucoup moins à mon père avec les cheveux aussi long, non? Demanda Harry pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Remus le regarda à nouveau, surpris par la tournure de la conversation. Un sourire nostalgique orna ses lèvres.

- Non. Je me disais que si Sirius les avait vu, il en aurait était malade de jalousie. Répondit-il naturellement, la réponse lui venant sans qu'il y réfléchisse.

Harry eu un rire joyeux et son visage paru beaucoup plus jeune d'un seul coup.

- Ah bon? Je ne pensais pas que Sirius attachait autant d'importance à ce genre de chose!

- Voyons Harry? Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit comment était Sirius Black?

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif. Si, il lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses à propos de son parrain mais il ne voyait pas le rapport. C'est vrai que Sirius portait les cheveux longs mais à part ça, Harry ne voyait pas le rapport avec les siens.

- Sirius était sans aucun doute le jeune homme le plus narcissique que Poudlard n'ai jamais vu et connu! Expliqua gravement Remus, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Harry rit de nouveau.

- Oui...peut être mais...je suis sur d'en connaître un autre. Dit-il malicieusement.

Remus lui fit un sourire entendu.

- Effectivement...mais Draco c'est bien calmé lui. Sirius, à 15 ans ou à 40, aurait eu le même comportement infantile!!

Le rire qui secouait Harry ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix. S'était si bon d'avoir Remus à ses côtés. L'homme lui avait terriblement manqué.

_Mais à qui la faute? _pensa Harry

- Sinon...pourquoi suis-je ici Harry?

La voix de Remus apaisa soudainement son hilarité. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis se détourna, gêné.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu es sur de ça? Dit Remus avec douceur.

L'arme secrète de Remus.

Pousser les gens à se confier avec sa gentillesse légendaire.

- Tu triches. Se plaignit Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

Remus afficha un air faussement surpris en sachant très bien de quoi il était question. En même temps, il voulait des réponses et Harry ne l'avait pas fait venir jusqu'à lui pour se remémorer de simples souvenirs et se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Harry. Je me pose seulement beaucoup de question, c'est tout. Dit-il innocemment.

Harry se renfrogna.

En effet, il y avait de quoi s'en poser.

- Tu me manquais.

Remus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de franchise ou du moins au début. Depuis le temps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouver seul avec Harry dans un endroit tranquille, Remus avait pensé à beaucoup de scénarii possible pour entamer une discussion avec lui mais pas de cette façon si décontracté et intime.

Voyant que Remus était quelque peu décontenancé, Harry continua.

- Depuis que Draco est là, je me pose beaucoup de questions et l'envie de te parler me tiraillait l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu répondes à ma lettre...si tant est que tu le fasses bien sur...

- Je l'aurai fait. Le coupa Remus pour le rassurer.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Mais là n'est pas le but de cette entrevue...Je pourrais essayer de t'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes arrivé là où nous en sommes mais je pense que tu le sais très bien.

- Oui mais je préférerais te l'entendre dire Harry.

- Bien.

Harry se leva et fit quelque pas vers la cheminée. Remus ne le quitta pas des yeux et il le vit froncer les sourcils comme si le jeune homme cherchait les mots les plus justes pour s'expliquer.

- Je ne supportais plus tout ça Remus. Toute cette peine...comme un gouffre qui n'attendait qu'une chose...se repaître de ma vie. Lorsque Ron et Hermione sont morts...à cause de moi...je n'arrivais pas à refaire surface. Je me suis emmuré dans ma colère, mon désespoir...je me suis juré que je ne souffrirais plus...que des gens mal attentionnés ne feraient plus de ravage dans le monde sorcier et donc...j'ai fais...ce que j'ai fait. J'ai cherché le moyen d'empêcher que la magie ne détruise encore plus ce qu'il restait de notre monde. Mais vous étiez là...vous avez essayé de m'empêcher de le faire...même Draco...je ne comprends pas...Finit Harry en levant ses yeux remplis de tristesse et d'incompréhension vers Remus.

- Le problème est là Harry. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de vivre comme bon te semble...

- Mais je voulais vous protéger! S'emporta-t-il quelque peu pour que Remus comprenne enfin.

Mais ce qu'ignorait Harry, c'est que le loup-garou avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Comme beaucoup d'autres...

- Je sais Harry. Je sais tout ça. Mais tu ne peux pas régir la vie des gens sans t'attendre à ce que certains ne se révoltent pas contre toi. Tu as agis sans te demander ce que nous ressentirions tous. Regarde Draco...Comment crois-tu qu'il se sente en ayant l'impression que tu contrôles absolument tout dans sa vie? Crois-tu vraiment qu'à ses yeux tu vailles mieux que son père ou Voldemort même si il t'aime?

La comparaison était loin de faire plaisir à Harry. S'était même le contraire.

C'est alors qu'il repensa à la gourmette. Celle que portait Draco...qu'il lui avait obligé à porter.

Son humeur s'assombrit soudainement.

Mais les mots de Remus ne se voulaient pas blessant. Le loup-garou voulait se faire comprendre et lui dire qu'il s'était trompé de chemin dans sa quête du bonheur absolu.

Harry lui lança un regard blessé malgré tout.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Se défendit-il d'un ton amer.

- Oui, sans doute. Et qu'as-tu fais? Tuer des gens à ton tour pour façonner un monde à ton image? Fit Remus plus sèchement.

Le corps de Harry se crispa entièrement à l'entente des mots du maraudeur.

- Je ne suis pas un assassin Remus! S'écria-t-il menaçant. Je n'ai fais que me défendre contre ceux qui m'ont attaqué et si tu es honnête tu reconnaîtras que je n'ai jamais attaquer le premier...mais vous étiez toujours sur ma route. C'est VOUS qui avez du sang sur les mains...pas MOI!!!Cracha-t-il avec froideur.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Ce n'était pas possible...

Harry ne pouvait pas avoir raison...et pourtant...

- Oui Remus...c'est la vérité...

- Mais...et les captifs? Demanda Remus, horrifié par ce que cette révélation signifiait pour lui et pour les autres.

- Personne ne se trouve captifs nulle part. Les sympathisants à votre "cause" qui se sont retrouvés entre nos mains sont bien vivants sauf qu'ils ont trop peur pour se manifester auprès de vous à nouveau. Ils se sont rendus compte que même si j'étais ce dictateur, cet empêcheur de tourner en rond comme vous le pensez, je n'étais pas un psychopathe près à tuer tous ceux qui n'adhéreraient pas à ma façon de voir les choses! Ils se font fait oublié dans l'espoir que vous ne reviendriez pas les chercher pour mourir en défendant des chimères!

Harry regardait froidement Remus de toute sa hauteur.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée.

Draco se tenait sur le seuil, les yeux fixaient sur Harry.

Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais les sons restèrent bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Toute la conversation tournoyait dans sa tête de plus en plus vite. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Remus. Le maraudeur était toujours assis, ne semblant pas avoir réagis lorsque Draco était entré avec fracas, penché en avant, la tête baissée vers le sol.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Je t'ai rendu ta magie Remus tu peux faire ce que tu veux...pour les autres, le moment n'est pas venu. J'ai encore des choses à régler. Dit-il toujours aussi froidement, son regard braqué sur Draco.

Il s'approcha vivement de lui, s'empara avec rudesse de son poignet gauche pour en détacher le bijou qui s'y trouvait. Il passa à côté de lui pour sortir de la pièce et s'arrêta.

- Tu n'auras qu'à réactiver le portoloin pour partir Remus. Quant à toi...

Draco tressaillit au son de sa voix alors qu'il s'adressait à lui.

- ...si tu veux l'accompagner je ne te retiens pas.

N'ajoutant pas un mot de plus, Harry disparut dans les couloirs de Godric's Hollow.

**oOOo**

Un silence pesant s'était établi entre Draco et Remus depuis que Harry les avait laissé seul. Perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'ils auraient pu partir de cette maison depuis bien longtemps. Les mots échangés un peu plus tôt entre le loup-garou et celui que tous considéraient comme un "sauveur" résonnaient encore dans toute la pièce et semaient le trouble en chacun. Les trois années, qui venaient de s'écouler, semblaient pour Remus faire parti d'un mauvais rêve dans lequel il avait été obligé de jouer un rôle malgré lui. Un rôle qu'il se serait bien abstenu d'endosser. Comment avait-il pu se tromper autant sur Lui? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su voir que jamais Harry n'aurait pu faire du mal à qui que se soit même si ses actions étaient insensées? Comment avait-il pu se tromper autant sur Lui?

Draco, quant à lui, semblait pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer. La seule pensée qui tournait encore et encore dans sa tête était qu'une fois de plus il n'avait pas su voir au-delà d'une simple apparence. A onze ans, Harry était pour lui, cet enfant miraculé et insouciant que tout le monde avait pratiquement élevé au rang de divinité et qu'il avait détesté pour ça. Ceci sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il avait certainement plus souffert que n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Après la mort de Tom Jedusor, Harry était devenu un jeune homme froid et animé de cet esprit de revanche si intense sur la vie elle-même que Draco en avait eu peur. Pas peur de Harry en lui-même mais de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Tom Jedusor était semblable à Harry par certain côté, un jeune homme élevé dans un environnement où il n'avait pas sa place, sans aucun amour, sans aucune considération et pourtant si puissant. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il avait été plus juste pour tout le monde de croire que Harry Potter lui-même deviendrait le prochain fléau et non pas un homme simple aspirant à une vie tranquille et jonchée de tous ce qui lui avait cruellement manqué. Pourquoi Draco n'avait-il pas su comprendre l'homme qu'il aimait? Comment avait-il pu se tromper autant sur Lui?

Lorsque la voix de Remus s'éleva enfin, Draco compris ce qui lui restait à faire.

Ne plus rien regretter à partir de maintenant.

Se redonner la chance de vivre.

Croire en l'espoir.

- Que décides-tu de faire?

Draco fixa Remus d'un regard déterminé qui avait depuis si longtemps manqué de conviction, et avant que sa voix ne se fasse entendre, le maraudeur sut ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je reste.

**oOOo**

Lorsque Remus réapparut chez lui plus tard dans la soirée, Severus lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Alors??? Que se passe-t-il??? S'empressa-t-il de lui demander. Les jumeaux Weasley sont entrés comme des bombes dans mon laboratoire pour me dire que tu t'étais soudainement évaporé comme par...magie...Finit-il dans un murmure en comprenant vaguement de quoi il était question.

Devant l'air morne du loup-garou, Severus fronça les sourcils et repris avec une certaine hésitation.

- Lupin?

- J'étais avec Harry.

Severus grogna et fit une grimace dédaigneuse.

- Oui...c'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Grogna-t-il.

- Il m'a longuement parlé...et pour tout te dire, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Lui dit Remus, perdu.

Remus raconta alors au maître des potions la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry un peu plus tôt. Severus s'était abstenu de faire le moindre commentaire pour ne pas le couper dans son récit. Lorsque Remus eu fini, Severus le regardait intensément. Ses yeux noirs brillants dangereusement à la lumière du feu.

- Voilà, je t'avouerai que je suis dubitatif.

- DUBITATIF???? Hurla alors Severus, faisant sursauter le maraudeur.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas devant Remus dans de grandes enjambés rageuses.

- Moi je suis DANS UNE FUREUR NOIRE LUPIN!!!! TU M'ENTENDS...UNE FUREUR NOIRE!!! TOTALE!!!! DEVASTATRICE!!!!!

Remus le regarda ahuri.

- Voyons Severus, essai de te calmer un peu. Je n'y suis pour rien moi. Tenta-t-il pour l'apaiser.

- ME CALMER??? MAIS COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME????? Dit Severus tout en continuant à hurler à plein poumon. Il se rapprocha d'un geste vif de Remus et se pencha vers lui, de sorte que leurs visages n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire Lupin. Tu vas retourner là-bas, me récupérer Draco et coller la branlée qu'il mérite à Potter, COMPRIS???

La bouche de Remus s'ouvrit plusieurs fois sans qu'il puisse articuler un seul mot. Severus se releva d'un mouvement sec et recommença à faire les cent pas.

- Mais...mais enfin Severus, tu comprends bien que je ne peux rien faire...

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas? Cracha Severus d'un ton hargneux.

Remus fronça les sourcils et souffla d'exaspération

- Je ne PEUX pas. Harry m'en empêchera.

- Potter...encore Potter...toujours Potter!!! SI BLACK ETAIT ENCORE LA, ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE CE SALE GAMIN EN AURAIT PRIS UNE BONNE ET CESSEZ CES CONNERIES AVANT QUE ÇA NE PRENNE UNE TELLE AMPLEUR!!!

- OUI MAIS IL N'EST PAS LA ET JE NE SUIS PAS LUI!!! Se mit à crier Remus à son tour.

C'était déjà assez compliqué sans que Severus lui rappelle de douloureux souvenirs.

- ET BIEN C'EST DOMMAGE!!! BLACK SERAIT DEJA MONTER AUX CRENAUX ET L'AURAIT RAMENE PAR LA PEAU DU CUL DANS LE DROIT CHEMIN!!!

- ARRETE DE PARLER DE SIRIUS!!! Hurla alors Remus à bout de nerf.

Severus se figea aussitôt. Il était rare de voir Remus hurler ainsi et il saisit alors son erreur. Lui rappeler la mort de Black et le blâmer pour les agissements de Harry était mesquin et facile. Harry n'était pas son fils, ni son filleul. Bien qu'il le considère comme de sa famille, Remus n'avait pas de véritable contrôle sur Harry, si ce n'est affectif mais pour l'heure ça ne suffisait pas.

- Désolé Remus. Toute cette histoire me..._hérisse_ quelque peu. Marmonna Severus pour s'excuser.

Remus laissa échapper un soupir las.

- Oui...je sais.

Il s'affala sur son fauteuil.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais...je ne peux rien faire... Comme toujours j'assiste à tout en étant impuissant face à la situation...Dit Remus, sa voix se brisant.

**oOOo**

Draco avait regardé Remus repartir grâce au portoloin que Harry lui avait fait parvenir. Une seule question le taraudait à cet instant.

Que devait-il faire?

Laissé Harry tranquille pour le moment et le laissé réfléchir en paix ou battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud et risqué le tout pour le tout?

Draco était partagé entre sa raison et ses sentiments pour le brun. Il fallait agir mais pas en dépit du bon sens. Harry avait été, était et serait toujours quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Draco décida qu'il serait judicieux de régler ça au plus vite. Harry n'allait pas tarder à savoir qu'il était toujours à Godric's Hollow et Draco ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche lorsque Harry comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le voir pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute sans que le brun vienne lui-même le chercher.

Mais comment le trouver dans le manoir?

Draco n'était là que depuis 24 heures a peu près.

24 heures...Il s'en était passé des choses en si peu de temps...

Draco se secoua un peu et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il serait bientôt devant le brun...

- Dobby! Prononça-t-il d'une voix posée.

**oOOo**

Ce manoir était vraiment un vrai labyrinthe selon Draco. Après avoir déambuler dans de nombreux couloirs en compagnie de l'elfe, il se présenta enfin devant une porte agréablement ouvragée et faite du même bois sombre que le blond avait déjà vu dans le bureau de Harry.

- Si Dobby était Draco Malfoy il n'entrerait pas là. Dit soudainement Dobby d'une petite voix en regardant Draco d'un air craintif.

Draco s'en étonna. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Dobby était très attaché à Harry et ce dernier semblait apprécié l'elfe.

- Et pourquoi cela?

Dobby le regarda avec ses grands yeux disproportionnés et larmoyants, comme si il allait dire quelque chose d'interdit. Il s'agita nerveusement et Draco se douta qu'il se démenait pour ne pas dire du mal de Harry.

- Harry...Harry Potter est très en colère et...il...Dobby n'aime pas quand Harry Potter est en colère Monsieur. Couina l'elfe rapidement.

Prévenant une petite séance d'auto-flagellation pour avoir donner son avis et avouer qu'il n'aimait pas quelque chose chez Harry Potter, Draco attrapa l'elfe par un pan du pull qu'il portait et s'abaissa pour lui parler.

- Moi non plus. Maintenant, laisse moi m'en occupé et disparaît d'accord?

Dobby s'immobilisa puis hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Avant même que Draco ne l'ai relâché il disparut dans un petit pop discret.

Draco se redressa d'un geste souple. Il fit fasse de nouveau à la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Avec une certaine appréhension il pénétra alors dans la pièce.

Il faisait très sombre. D'après ce que Draco pouvait apercevoir, il se trouvait dans un salon. Seul un grand feu de cheminée illuminait la pièce et projetait des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs.

Du point de vue de Draco, l'ombre la plus inquiétante de toute, était sans aucun doute celle du jeune homme au longs cheveux noirs qui lui tournait le dos et qui se trouvait debout devant l'âtre.

Draco s'avança vers lui. Le bruit de ses pas étant amortit par le tapis se trouvant au sol mais restant clairement audible pour le brun dans le silence de la pièce.

- Je pensais que tu serais partit le plus loin possible de mon horrible personne. Que me vaut l'honneur de tant de mansuétude? Dit Harry d'une voix où le sarcasme était présent dans chaque mot.

Mais avant que Draco ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Harry se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Oh oui...pardon. Suis-je bête! Tu m'aimes n'est ce pas? C'est pour cette raison que tu es encore là n'est ce pas Draco? C'est ce que tu allais dire non? Mais oui bien sur. Je suis vraiment idiot. Comment ai-je pu croire que je pourrais m'en sortir seul sans vous tous et tout ce soi-disant amour que vous me portez, hein? Vous et vos bons conseils, votre compassion votre pitié qui m'ont étouffé pendant toute mon adolescence...

Chaque mot suintait l'amertume et la lassitude. Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry était sans aucun doute sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement et son visage n'avait jamais paru aussi menaçant au blond.

Et ce que redoutait Draco arriva...

- JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS!!!! VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ!!!!! VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS LEVÉ LE PETIT DOIGT PENDANT QUE J'AGONISAIS CHAQUE JOUR UN PEU PLUS LORS DE MA SCOLARITE À POUDLARD!!!! VOUS ATTENDIEZ BIEN PATIAMMENT LE CUL COLLE DANS VOS CHAISES QUE LE PETIT SURVIVANT FASSE LE SALE BOULOT A VOTRE PLACE!!!!! QU'IL AGISSE COMME LE GENTIL PETIT PANTIN QU'IL ETAIT!! ET BIEN, VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE CONTENT, J'AI AGIS! J'AI DEBARRASE DE NOTRE MONDE LA VERMINE QUI MENACAIT SA TRANQUILITE!!! VOUS PLEURNICHEZ SUR VOTRE SORT PARCE QUE VOUS NAVEZ PLUS DE MAGIE?????? ET ALORS?? A QUOI VOUS SERVEZ T'ELLE DE TOUTE FAÇON??? TELLEMENT DE GENS SON MORT QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS SU PROTEGER!!!!!

Harry était vraiment hors de lui. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effrayant. Tout devait sortir, il devait se défouler. Ses yeux, d'un vert intense, irradiaient de colère, d'amertume, de désarroi, de tristesse et n'avait jamais paru aussi vivant à Draco.

Il retrouvait son petit gryffondor emporté et colérique...enfin...

Harry se libérait du rôle qu'on l'avait forcé à endosser dès son plus jeune âge mais qui ne lui avait fait que du tord. Il avait été emporté par la guerre contre Voldemort et avait perdu bien plus que sa famille et ses amis...

Son innocence...

Il n'en restait plus rien.

Draco avait devant lui un jeune homme usé, rongé par la douleur et la fatalité.

Loin d'être heureux que Harry semble autant souffrir, Draco ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Il se rendit compte alors que dans sa fureur, Harry pourrait le tuer...ou du moins s'en prendre violemment à lui.

Rien a voir avec le fait qu'il l'aime ou pas. A sa place, Draco aurait tué n'importe qui sous ses yeux! Mais ce n'est pas de cette manière que Harry continua de déverser sa rage.

- JE...Je...je vous emmerde tous...Finit Harry la voix brisée, entrecoupée d'un sanglot déchirant.

Il tomba à genou et se laissa aller à ses pleurs.

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voili-voilou pour le chapitre 9. Oui, je sais, encore une fin au mauvais moment!!**

**Comme c'est bientôt les vacances et que je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite de "To be mistaken", je vous donne rendez-vous le 8 Janvier pour cette histoire aussi. Je dis aussi, car pour ceux qui lisent "Réminiscence", vous savez qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre à cette histoire donc je publierai "To be mistaken" en même temps après les vacances et elle prendra la place du Lundi le temps qu'elle durera.**

**Je pense que je mettrais en ligne mon autre fic, sur le couple SB/RL, mi-janvier ou fin Janvier (pour ceux que ça intéresse bien sur!!).**

**Voilà. Bonnes vacances et bonnes fêtes à tout le monde et attention à l'abus...de chocolat!! (Pour le reste, qui m'écouterait de toute façon???lol!!)**

**Bisous **


	10. Chapitre 10 : Nothing else matters

_**BONNE ANNEE 2007 A TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**  
**

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!! **

_Blabla de wam_ : Me voici de retour !! Que dire……les vacances : trop courte, la rentrée : trop de boulot !, en clair : je suis pas franchement calme et détendue en ce début d'année !!! (Pour le fautes : désolé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**RAR Anonym: **

**Aure** : Merci pour ton message. Après cette interruption je pense qu'il est difficile de dire autre chose car je suis sûre que tu as oublié ce que tu m'avais écrit et je trouve ça normal, lol !! (si tu t'en souviens, mille excuses, je ne voudrais pas te vexer !!). Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bisous

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o0O0o**

**_Chapitre 10 : Nothing else matters..._**

_**(Metallica)**_

**o0O0o**

Ils étaient restés longtemps assis à même le sol...

Lorsque Harry s'était effondré, Draco n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'était avancé vers lui, mis à genoux et l'avait serré fortement contre son torse pour lui transmettre un peu de chaleur. Comment aurait-il pu se douter de la souffrance qui habitait le brun? Oh bien sur, il savait que l'enfance de Harry n'avait pas été de tout repos et que toute son adolescence avait été semée d'embûches. Harry, plus que quiconque, avait énormément perdu depuis qu'il était venu au monde mais Draco avait toujours pensé qu'il était assez fort pour supporter tout ceci...du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru en le voyant si entouré et tellement aimé de tous. Lui qui était toujours tellement vivant, tellement courageux et vaillant, comment se persuader que cet être, admiré de tous, puisse être si fragile et torturé? Harry était l'emblème du monde sorcier, sa force et sa vitalité. Chaque sorcier croyait en lui, lui donnait sa confiance aveuglément lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Tout le monde était persuadé que ce mignon et si timide garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts si expressifs allait apporté félicité et joie dans leur vie...

Quelle connerie...

Voilà, ce qu'ils avaient fait d'un être innocent et profondément marqué par le malheur...

Harry était devenu un homme malheureux, brisé et solitaire. Ne comptant que sur lui-même pour survivre et oublieux de tout ce pour quoi il avait tant lutté plus jeune.

Même son amour pour Draco n'avait pas su lui apporter de réconfort...Ne l'avait pas sauvé de lui-même...

A cet instant, sans dire un mot, Draco avait tout donné à Harry...Son amour, sa tendresse, son réconfort, sa force...Il l'avait bercé pendant des heures devant ce même feu de cheminée qui avait vu la chute de cet ange maudit...

Harry, quant à lui, s'était accroché au blond désespérément...Il avait tenté au début de le repousser mais la détermination qu'il avait mis à l'éloigner de lui, l'avait fait souffrir un peu plus. Il s'était donc laissé aller dans les bras protecteurs et accueillants de Draco en espérant plus que tout y trouver un peu de paix. Il remerciait intérieurement le jeune homme de ne pas le pousser à se confier ou à se justifier, il n'en aurait pas eu la force. Il se sentait si vide, si faible...Lui, qui pendant trois ans avait imposé le respect par sa seule présence. Si son désespoir n'avait pas pris le dessus, il rirait presque du fait que son nom soit aussi craint que celui de Voldemort à une époque. Oh, peut être pas pour les mêmes raisons, heureusement, mais Harry James Potter avait à tout jamais marqué les mémoires et il ne pourrait jamais en être autrement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer enfin, et à vivre avec la réminiscence de ses actes passées...

- Harry?

La douce voix de Draco se fit entendre faiblement à ses oreilles mais elle apaisa quelque peu son tourment. Cependant, il ne répondit pas pour autant et resserra ses bras autour de son amant de peur que celui-ci ne décide de partir. Draco ne s'étonna pas de sa réaction et lui caressa doucement le dos pour le rassurer encore.

- Harry...réitéra le blond. Je ne vais pas partir mais...ne voudrais-tu pas que l'on s'installe plus confortablement...ailleurs? Demanda Draco avec espoir. Il apprécier grandement d'avoir le brun dans ses bras mais il avait quand même très mal au dos dans cette position...surtout après des heures assis par terre!

Le brun esquissa un maigre sourire dans son cou en comprenant la demande.

C'est qu'il lui fallait son petit confort à Mr Malfoy!

Pourtant, il ne répondit toujours pas...

Il se contenta de les faire transplaner directement dans son lit!

Draco se retrouva allongé sur un lit avec un Harry Potter toujours dans ses bras.

Un Harry Potter couché sur lui...

Un Harry Potter qui semblait s'accommoder très bien de la situation!

En se rendant compte de la situation, Draco bougonna quelque peu, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur d'en vouloir à Harry.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord au moins Potter. Marmonna-t-il faiblement pour ne pas faire éclater la bulle de plénitude dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Cependant, Harry frissonna et se détacha légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu veux t'en aller?

Sa voix était rauque et enrouée. Ses beaux yeux verts brillaient doucement d'une lueur qui les rendaient étrangement enfantins et Draco y lu tellement de peine qu'il en fut bouleversé. Il regarda le brun un moment et ce n'est que quand Harry commença à se détacher de lui qu'il réagit enfin.

- NON...non, je...ça ne me dérange pas...restons là...comme ça. Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante en réinstallant Harry sur son corps.

Le brun poussa un soupir de contentement, aussi bien que de soulagement, et se pelotonna à nouveau contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans échangés plus de mots, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**oOOo**

_- Londubat!!! Est-ce qu'un jour vous réussirez à passer un cours dans cette salle sans faire étalages de votre évidente stupidité?? Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor!!_

_Sous les ricanements des serpentards, les rouges et or maudirent dans un bel ensemble leur maître des potions._

_- Monsieur Potter!! Cessez ce regard vous n'impressionnez personne!!_

_- Tu penses vraiment que je peux faire peur à qui que ce soit?_

_- Voyons 'Mione, tu vois vraiment notre Ryry en « Sauveur sans peur et sans reproche »?? Désolé de dire ça comme ça mon vieux mais...tu n'es vraiment pas impressionnant!_

_Hermione grogna devant leur imbécillité._

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez au nom de Merlin??? Je ne dis pas que Harry doit devenir effrayant, je dis qu'il doit apprendre à se faire respecter pour qu'on le prenne plus au sérieux!!_

_Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec une expression ahurie puis ils haussèrent leurs épaules dans un même mouvement._

_- Ben...c'est pareil non? Demanda Ron en la regardant avec incompréhension._

_Hermione roula des yeux._

_- Désespérants...Vous êtes désespérants..._

_- Mais qui voilà!! Le Balafré et sa petite cour de mécréants!_

_- La ferme Malfoy!! Rugit Ron dont la colère montait crescendo à la vision du blond._

_- Dis moi Potter, tu devrais apprendre à ton chien à se tenir! _

_Dans un geste vif mais ferme, Harry empêcha Ron de se jeter sur Malfoy. Ron plongea son regard dans celui de Harry qui lui fit un signe de tête pour le dissuader de réagir. Son intervention fonctionna et Ron réussit à se contenir tant bien que mal._

_- Oh oh mais dites moi...c'est qu'on écoute son petit chef!! C'est vrai Weasley...il fout vraiment la trouille le binoclard!! Se moqua Draco en ricanant._

_- Ça ne sert à rien Professeur Dumbledore! Pourquoi continuez ces séances?? Le Professeur Snape à bien trop de rancœur envers moi...et surtout, envers mon père pour pouvoir m'aidez... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à me faire faire ceci!! Dit Harry avec une voix lasse._

_- Calme toi Harry. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi mais...tu dois me faire confiance et avoir confiance en Severus. Il le faut Harry...sois fort..._

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Encore ses souvenirs...Pourquoi repenser de nouveau à ça?? Il referma les yeux avec force et secoua la tête comme pour les chasser à jamais.

C'était fini...il avait changé, il n'était plus le même qu'à cette époque. Alors pourquoi y penser à nouveau? Pourquoi le torturer à nouveau avec ça?

C'était fini...il n'était plus le même...

Plus le même...

Son attention fut alors détournée par le bruit d'une respiration. Il contempla d'un regard tendre le jeune homme blond profondément endormi à ses côtés.

- Draco...Murmura-t-il.

Dans un frôlement, il lui caressa la joue avec amour. Il suspendit cependant son geste lorsque Draco poussa un profond soupir. Il fixa encore longtemps ce beau visage puis dans un mouvement fluide, il quitta la couche et se dirigea vers l'un des secrétaires. Il sortit de l'un des tiroirs une feuille et pris place sur une chaise.

Pendant quelque minute, seul le grattement d'une plume se fit entendre dans la chambre...puis ce fut le silence...

**oOOo**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il était seul. Il se redressa avec précipitation et scanna la pièce d'un regard perçant. Il ne trouva aucune trace où n'entendit aucun bruit le renseignant sur la présence de Harry dans la pièce ou dans une pièce adjacente. Il soupira lourdement et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il regarda sur l'oreiller à ses côtés.

Se trouvait délicatement posé dessus, une lettre et une chose que Draco croyait ranger à jamais dans l'un des tiroirs de sa chambre chez lui.

Sa baguette...

...31 cm, en bois de rose et contenant un ventricule de cœur de dragon...

Il avança une main tremblante pour s'en saisir. Ses doigts la frôlèrent lentement et lorsque sa main s'en saisit, il ne fut plus question de tremblement. Draco sentit un agréable flux d'énergie le traversé, une sourire étira ses lèvres et de petites étincelles argentés s'échappèrent du bout de sa baguette.

Quelle intense sensation de satisfaction, cependant...

Il redescendit de son petit nuage brutalement en se rappelant l'existence d'une fameuse lettre.

Il s'en saisit brutalement, déplia l'unique feuille et lut avidement les quelques mots s'y trouvant.

Quelques objets se mirent alors à vibrer étrangement autour de lui et lorsqu'il eu finit sa lecture, vase, fenêtres et autres miroirs partirent en éclats.

- Merde...

**oOOo**

_Vous aviez tous raison...je suis une menace..._

_Je ne peux pas rester auprès de toi Draco ou je finirais par te détruire comme j'ai détruis tout ce en quoi je croyais...Le mieux est que je disparaisse...plus rien d'autre ne compte mais...sache que je t'aimerais toujours._

_Harry_

- C'est tout à fait Potter ça! Fit Severus avec dédain.

Oui, il s'agissait bien de Severus Snape.

Une fois que Draco avait compris ce qu'il se passait et s'était quelque peu calmé, laissant ce pauvre Dobby faire le managé derrière lui, il s'était précipité chez lui où se trouvait Remus et Severus pour leur relater les dernières lubies de Harry James Potter.

On aurait pu croire que le doux et charmant maître des potions allait se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Potter allait enfin disparaître de sa vie et cela de son propre chef!!

Mais il en était tout autrement...

- Severus!! Ne recommence pas!

- Quoi? N'ai-je pas raison?? Aucune subtilité...on passe d'un extrême à l'autre Lupin!! Cingla Severus dans un geste théâtral.

Remus marmonna quelque chose mais se garda d'approuver les mots de l'ex mangemort. Il était vrai que le comportement de Harry pouvait prêter à confusion, et à raillerie si l'on était Severus Snape! Harry avait fait en sorte de s'imposer comme étant "Le sorcier" que tout le monde devait suivre et maintenant qu'il avait en partie réussit il voulait tout bonnement ...disparaître?!

- Draco!

L'intéressé fixa un regard grave sur son parrain.

- Va chercher Potter et ramène le ici! Je me fiche de savoir comment! Mets le sous Imperium si ça te chantes mais ramène le nous! Ordonna Severus d'une voix sèche.

Draco esquissa un sourire narquois. Son parrain savait de quoi il était capable avec une baguette et ne semblait pas remettre ses aptitudes en doutes même après une si longue inaction en matière de sortilèges.

- Bien.

- Attends Severus! Qu'est ce que tu comptes lui faire?? S'inquiéta Remus devant le regard flamboyant du maître des potions.

- Moi?? Rien voyons...absoooolument rien... Feinta Severus dans une imitation de bonne foi très convaincante.

Remus fut loin d'être convaincu mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

- Il veut disparaître...soit! Mais je pense qu'il ne peut pas le faire comme ça d'un claquement de doigt. Il doit s'organiser pour ne pas laisser de trace, ce qui veut dire...qu'il n'a pas du aller bien loin. Prononça Severus à voix haute, tout en réfléchissant.

- Oui...logiquement, il ne peut pas s'évaporer dans la nature comme ça...aussi puissant soit-il. Conclut à son tour Remus.

- Dans ce cas...où peut-il bien être??? Demanda Severus, agacé.

- Grimmault Square? Proposa Draco à tout hasard.

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus.

- A une certaine époque c'est ce qu'il aurait fait mais maintenant...Potter est un peu plus intelligent...quoique...Finit-il comme si il doutait de ses propos.

- Oui, bon, ça va Severus, on a compris. Soupira Remus en se renfrognant quelque peu. Arrête d'être toujours médisant lorsqu'il s'agit de Harry. Il me semble que tu n'as pas trop reproché à Draco ses propres erreurs par le passé alors, je t'en prie, arrête de blâmer toujours le même. Nous avons aussi une grande part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire.

- La voix de la sagesse à parler! Marmonna Severus sous le regard noir du maraudeur.

Severus en voulait beaucoup à Harry car au-delà du fait qu'il leur avait fait mener à tous une vie de parias pendant trois ans, le brun ne lui avait pas encore rendu ses pouvoirs!!!

Mais...foi de Severus, il trouverait bien un moyen de faire trembler Potter même sans baguette...

...une fois qu'il aura mis la main dessus bien sur!

- On n'avance pas là!! Coupa Draco, exaspéré par leur comportement.

Les deux adultes se fixèrent encore droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de donner toutes leurs attentions au blond.

Draco roula des yeux.

- Bon...une idée? Dit-il avec impatience.

- A part Godric's Hollow et la maison de Sirius, je ne vois pas où Harry aurait pu aller dans le monde sorcier. Il est impensable qu'il se soit tourner vers le côté moldu aussi vite, encore moins du côté des Dursley, alors je ne v...Débita Remus avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Quoi?? Demandèrent avidement les deux autres dans un bel ensemble.

- Non...non, rien c'est impossible... Murmura Remus avec une voix faible et les yeux dans le vague.

- Dis toujours Lupin, au point où nous en sommes... Le pressa Severus.

Remus regarda Severus d'un regard triste mais plein d'espoir. Ce dernier fonça les sourcils devant l'intensité de ce regard mordoré puis une étincelle de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux noirs.

- Oh!

Draco fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est qu... Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par son parrain.

- Direction Pré-au-lard Draco! Tout de suite!! Ordonna Severus sans plus attendre.

**oOOo**

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est dans cette...ruine?!

Severus siffla d'exaspération.

- Voyons Draco! Maintenant que tu as tes pouvoirs tu devrais voir mieux que moi se qu'il se cache au-delà. Débarrasses toi immédiatement de tes réflexes de moldus et vois au travers de ce que tes yeux te montrent!!

Draco rougis devant la remarque. Il était toujours un peu gênant de se faire reprendre par Severus sur ses capacités surtout lorsqu'on était un Malfoy et encore plus, lorsqu'on avait pendant tant d'années prôné la supériorité des sangs purs!

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse être vrai. Harry est bien ici...je peux le sentir mais il y a aussi une nouvelle empreinte magique...comme si on avait renforcé les sortilèges Repousse-moldus, enfin, Repousse-curieux devrais-je dire...

- Evidemment...Potter a du se dire que ça ne serait pas du luxe au cas où des petits malins choisiraient ce moment pour venir faire une petite visite des lieux. La seule chose à laquelle il n'a pas dû pensé...c'est que nous viendrions le déloger de cette vieille bicoque.

En effet, la Cabane Hurlante paraissait encore plus délabré et branlante qu'auparavant. La végétation autour entourait et condamnait partiellement l'accès à toutes les issues. On pouvait même entendre du chemin, le craquement sinistre du bois constituant sa façade, ce qui renforçait l'aspect effrayant et fantomatique du lieu.

Bien au-delà de cette première apparence, on pouvait contempler une maison modeste mais charmante. Remus s'en étonna, lui qui l'avait connue mieux que tout le monde et qui ne lui rappelait que de sombres souvenirs en dehors des moments passés avec les maraudeurs.

- Je crois que le mieux est de laisser faire Draco. Si nous y allons, Harry risque de se braquer un peu plus. Proposa calmement Remus.

Severus ricana.

- En effet...Pour le moment, ma présence serait tout sauf bénéfique à Potter. Bien que la magie soit un manque évident, mes réflexes de mangemort pourraient me pousser à lui casser un membre par accident. Fit Severus d'une voix doucereuse et dangereuse.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu ne lui feras rien.

Severus lui lança un regard perplexe. Son expression disait clairement au blond qu'il pouvait toujours pensé ce qu'il voulait et que lorsqu'il aurait Potter entre les mains...

- Non Sev...même quand je l'aurais ramené, tu ne toucheras pas à Harry. Clarifia Draco une nouvelle fois.

- Les Malfoy et leur possessivité!! Bougonna Severus.

- Les Snape et leur fierté! Contre-attaqua Draco, vexé.

- Exactement...et si tu ne veux pas que je me fasse les griffes sur toi à la prochaine pleine lune, tu te tiendras à carreaux Severus! Menaça Remus.

Severus lui lança un regard de défi mais n'ajouta plus rien.

- Bon...il est temps. Murmura Draco en fixant d'un regard déterminé la Cabane Hurlante.

Remus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il posa une de ses mains sur le bras gauche de Severus pour le faire transplaner avec lui. Avant de partir il s'adressa une dernière fois à Draco.

- Ne l'abîme pas trop. Dit Remus avec un doux sourire.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et avant que ses deux anciens professeurs ne disparaissent il eu le temps d'entendre Severus dire distinctement :

- N'écoute surtout pas Lupin...un bon Doloris et tout va toujours mieux après!!

**oOOo**

Non vraiment...Draco ne comprenait pas.

Comment pouvait-on vivre dans cette maison?????

D'accord, il admettait volontiers qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à la ruine qu'il s'était imaginé mais...elle tanguait de partout cette baraque!!!

Il s'était introduit dans la maison non sans mal. En effet, il avait du faire appel à toute sa force magique et à sa détermination pour entrer à l'intérieur. Les sortilèges placés par Harry étaient très puissants et malgré le fait que Draco est recouvré tous ses pouvoirs, il lui fallut pas mal de temps pour en être maître et ainsi échapper à l'envie de partir "pour s'occuper de ses affaires" comme ne cessait de lui souffler sa conscience à cause des défenses potteriennes!!

Silencieusement il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée. Sa seule préoccupation était, en effet, de faire le moins de bruit possible car grâce à la bonne idée de Remus, il s'était désillusionner avant de rentrer dans la demeure. Ainsi, Harry ne pourrait par le sentir approcher à cause de sa magie. Draco s'attarda très peu sur la décoration des lieux car ses yeux sondaient les moindres pièces et recoins à la recherche de la seule personne qui faisait de la vie de Draco Malfoy une épreuve de tous les instants depuis ses onze ans.

Harry James Potter.

_- Quand j'aurai mis la main sur toi Potter, tu comprendras pourquoi tout le monde sorcier craignait la famille Malfoy!! Crois moi...je vais m'occuper de ton cas!!!!_ Pensa Draco avec véhémence.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre à ses oreilles et il comprit alors que l'objet des ses tourments se trouvait à l'étage.

Agilement, il grimpa les marches et se retrouva sur le pallier de l'étage en un rien de temps. Il avisa une porte ouverte et décida de commencer par celle-ci.

La chance devait être avec lui car lorsqu'il fut presque devant celle-ci, il entraperçut une silhouette qui traversait la pièce. Il s'approcha lentement et ouvrit un peu plus et discrètement la porte.

Pas de doute possible quant au locataire des lieux. Se trouvant presque de dos à Draco, ses longs cheveux noirs s'éparpillant sur ses épaules, vêtu d'un pantalon noir, dont le tissu fluide semblait caressaient ses jambes, et d'un pull en cachemire d'un rouge foncé, Harry se trouvait bien ici.

Draco ouvrit la porte en grand mais le brun ne s'aperçut à aucun moment de sa présence. Il était occupé à rassembler des livres et plusieurs parchemins sur un bureau d'après ce que pouvait voir le blond. Tout en le regardant faire, Draco s'appuya avec nonchalance sur le montant de la porte et croisa les bras devant son torse. Ce n'est que quand Harry fit tomber l'un des ouvrages au sol et se baissa pour le ramasser que Draco brisa le calme de la pièce d'une voix la plus traînante possible. Celle qu'il savait si agaçante.

- Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais m'échapper?

_A suivre_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ça valait le coup d'attendre non??**


	11. Chapitre 11 : And the winner is?

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!! **

_Blabla de wam_ : Coucou!! Désolé pour ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement mais je suis en période d'exam et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire les RAR. Notez que je prends quand même cinq minutes pour vous poster ce chapitre!lol.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop fautes (comme d'hab, quoi!!) mais j'ai pas eu le temps non plus de le relire avec attention... Un grand merci à tous et plus particulièrement à **Aure **et à **didi **(merci beaucoup beaucoup!!!) Bonne lecture! Kisu

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**  
o0O0o**

**_Chapitre 11 : And the winner is...?_**

**o0O0o  
**

_- Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais m'échapper?_

Harry s'était redressé avec précipitation à l'entente de cette voix. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de stupeur en voyant Draco, et les mèches noires, qui tombaient gracieusement devant ses yeux, cachaient à peine son étonnement et son agacement.

- Que fais-tu là? Comment m'as-tu trouvé Draco? Demanda-t-il quelque peu agressif.

C'était déjà assez dur pour lui de devoir tout abandonner alors qu'il venait de retrouver Draco, sans que celui-ci ne vienne lui demander des explications! Le blond aurait dû comprendre et ne pas chercher à le retrouver selon lui...

Pour faire bonne mesure et se rendre intimidant, Draco affichait un sourire narquois et faisait tournoyer entre les longs doigts de sa main gauche sa baguette magique comme s'il ne s'en était jamais séparé. Il fixa Harry avec un regard moqueur.

- Tu es si prévisible Harry que ça a été un jeu d'enfant pour te retrouver. Dit-il prétentieusement en continuant son jeu et en regardant les ongles de sa main libre avec une attention toute particulière comme si cela l'ennuyait d'être en ce lieu et en présence du brun.

Harry se contenta de ricaner devant son attitude désinvolte.

- Va faire croire ça à un autre. Je suppose que Remus me connaît bien mieux que ce que je croyais alors garde pour toi tes airs supérieurs Malfoy. Contre-attaqua Harry pas le moins du monde intimidé.

Draco ne fit qu'une légère moue dédaigneuse pour montrer son agacement au brun et se redressa pour s'avancer vers lui.

- Ne fait pas un pas de plus! Fit Harry désarçonné quelque peu par l'assurance de son amant.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire charmeur mais consentit à ne plus faire un pas vers lui. Ils se contentèrent de se fixer droit dans les yeux. Draco arborait toujours un petit sourire arrogant, quant à Harry, il lui lançait un regard meurtrier le défiant de l'approcher plus.

- Je ne viendrais pas avec toi si c'est ce que tu veux Draco.

- Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de ce que je veux Harry...mais, quoique tu en penses, tu me suivras.

Harry eu un rictus méprisant.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça??

Draco lui fit un sourire brillant mais ne lui répondit pas. Il plongea une de ses mains dans la poche de son long manteau noir et en retira une feuille soigneusement pliée en quatre.

- Tu croyais peut être que j'allais me contenter de ça?? Dit-il en montrant le morceau de papier avant de le faire léviter devant lui.

La feuille voleta jusqu'à Harry et se déplia devant ses yeux. Le brun y jeta un bref coup d'œil pour ne pas lâcher Draco des yeux mais il eu le temps de reconnaître son écriture. C'était le mot qu'il avait laissé à Draco le matin même. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la missive se déchira, avec d'amples mouvements rageurs, en une multitude de petits morceaux qui tombèrent à ses pieds

Harry regarda les confettis et releva les yeux vers Draco.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...

- Quelle piètre excuse!! Où est le légendaire courage des gryffondors dont on m'a rabattu les oreilles pendant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard?? Etais-ce un mythe?? Le coupa Draco d'une voix forte et assurée.

Harry ne releva pas et la décontraction du blond depuis le début n'était pas pour le rassurer. Quoique ait prévu Draco, il semblait particulièrement sûr de lui. Attitude que Harry n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, car ces trois dernières années, Draco avait plus passé de temps à le fuir et à s'esquiver qu'à l'affronter face à face.

- Mais enfin Draco que veux-tu?? Demanda Harry, excédé.

- N'est-ce pas évident?? Toi bien sûr! Fit Draco d'une voix déterminée en regardant le survivant de ces yeux d'acier.

Effectivement, les rôles étaient inversés... Et si Harry avait fini par avoir Draco, la réciproque devrait être vraie elle aussi! Le brun fronça les sourcils. Borné comme il était, Draco finirait pas le faire plier et le brun savait pertinemment qu'il ne résisterait pas indéfiniment aux charmes du blond.

Voyant que sa franchise avait déstabilisé Harry, Draco tenta de s'approcher de lui à nouveau mais le mouvement arracha Harry à la contemplation hypnotique des ses yeux métalliques et une ombre de panique passa dans ses grands yeux émeraude.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas approcher plus!! Cingla-t-il une fois de plus.

- Sinon quoi?? Tu oublies peut être que tu m'as gracieusement fait cadeau de ceci et de bien plus avant ton départ _amour_... Susurra Draco en montrant sa baguette à Harry dans un dernier tournoiement entre ses doigts et avec un vague sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Harry plissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, mais lorsqu'il parla sa voix ne montrait rien de son inquiétude. Il savait de quoi était capable le blond avec une baguette mais cela faisait trop longtemps...

- Tu n'as pas touché une baguette depuis trois ans. Qu'est-ce que tu crois pourvoir faire Blondinet?? Le nargua-t-il, sûr de sa supériorité.

Draco se contenta de lui faire un sourire arrogant.

- Je suis un sang pur...La magie c'est inné chez moi, le Balafré!! Dit Draco avec morgue, quelque peu blessé dans son amour propre par les propos de Harry.

Harry roula des yeux devant l'air prétentieux de Draco. Que cette facette était agaçante par Merlin!!

- Et tu crois que cela va être suffisant peut être?? Fit Harry clairement amusé à présent. Il sortit tout de même sa baguette.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir tout de suite..._chéri_!! Prononça Draco avec fougue avant de pointer sa baguette sur Harry. EXPELLIARMUS!

Bien qu'abasourdi devant sa rapidité, Harry eu le temps de faire rempart au sortilège.

- PROTEGO! Prononça-t-il

- Quels réflexes _mon cœur_! J'en suis tout excité! Fit Draco. On va bien s'amuser...EXPULSO!

Harry bloqua de nouveau l'attaque mais il remarqua avec inquiétude qu'il avait eu du mal à dévier le sortilège de Draco. C'était pourtant une attaque, somme toute, assez banale mais il avait eu quelque difficulté à dévier le sort et ceci le perturba.

- Mais bon sang Draco!! Qu'est que tu fiches par Merlin???? Demanda Harry excédé et troublé par tant de force et de détermination.

- Mais...je t'attaque Harry, n'est-ce pas évident??? Répondit Draco en souriant dangereusement et en réitérant un sort.

- Ça je le vois (Harry esquiva de nouveau) bien!! Ce que j'aimerai comprendre c'est pourquoi??

Draco s'immobilisa et le fixa intensément.

- Je veux _jouer_ avec toi. Dit Draco d'une voix où domination et désir s'entremêlaient. SECTUMSEMPRA!!!

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il plongea sur son bureau, qui se renversa sur le coup. Il s'abrita derrière mais il remarqua qu'il n'était pas sorti indemne de l'attaque. Son pull était déchiré sur l'épaule gauche et du sang s'écouler d'une plaie causé par le sortilège. Heureusement qu'il n'avait été qu'effleuré car dans le cas contraire c'est tout son corps qui serait devenu une plaie géante!!

- Mais tu es complètement fou Draco ma parole!!! Si tu cherches à me tuer dis le moi tout de suite!! Cria Harry furieux en refermant la blessure d'un geste de baguette.

Un rire cristallin lui répondit.

- Quel bon acteur tu fais! Comme si ce petit sortilège allait abattre le Grand Harry Potter! En outre, si je voulais vraiment te tuer, je ne te laisserais pas te terrer derrière ton précieux rempart! Dit Draco d'une voix enjouée.

Harry se releva d'un bond.

- Assez bavarder! STUPEFIX!

Draco érigea un bouclier. Bien que les effets du sortilège furent absorbés, la force avec laquelle Harry l'avait lancé le propulsa à terre. Il fut surpris et mis quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut suffisant pour que le brun soit sur lui. Harry récupéra sa baguette d'un geste sec et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Peut être que maintenant tu feras moins le malin. Siffla Harry dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

Draco le fixa et éclata de rire. L'air décontenancé de Harry ne fit que prolonger son hilarité et ce n'est que lorsque le brun s'éloigna quelque peu de lui qu'il se redressa enfin sur son séant.

- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de baguette pour t'affronter?? Dit-il sérieusement mais toujours souriant.

- Il n'y a pas "affrontement" Draco et il ne me semble pas me souvenir que tu étais très doué sans ta baguette! Cingla Harry, ulcéré par la situation.

- Je pense que tu as oublié beaucoup de chose _mon coeur_...

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots du blond. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Il fut éblouit par une onde argentée et s'écroula inconscient au sol sous l'impact de cette vague de magie qui le frappa de plein fouet.

**oOOo**

- Non Théo! Je suis près à parier dessus jusqu'à y laisser ma chemise!! Draco ne le fera jamais!!

Théodore regarda son ami d'un air incrédule.

- Ce que tu peut être naïf Blaisou! Bien sur qu'il le fera et plutôt deux fois qu'une si il le faut!! Dois-je te rappeler de qui il s'agit??? C'est Potter, Blaise!! Harry Potter!!!!

Blaise lança un regard excédé au châtain.

- Naaaan j'te dis!! J'y crois pas une seconde! Dit Blaise, borné.

- Et bien je te conseille de commencer à enlever ta chemise mon pote!

- Ah non s'il vous plaît, pas vous!!!

Théo et Blaise se retournèrent vers Severus qui venait de faire son entrée dans le grand salon du premier étage.

- Pas nous quoi??? Demanda Blaise avec incompréhension.

- Ne fais pas attention Blaise. Severus est simplement très fatigué, n'est-ce pas? Intervint Remus avant que le maître des potions ne commence à se lancer dans des explications vaseuses.

Severus le regarda d'un air morne.

- Tout à fait. D'ailleurs je vais aller dormir et si par le plus grand des bonheurs je ne réouvrais pas les yeux, surtout ne venez pas me réveiller!

- Qu'est ce qu'il a?? Demanda Théo abasourdi par les propos de son ancien professeur en regardant Remus.

Le maraudeur roula des yeux devant le comportement puéril que pouvait avoir parfois Severus Snape et se contenta de faire un signe de la main à Théo pour lui signifier de ne pas s'en occuper. Pour parer à une autre démonstration "façon ex-mangemort blasé", Remus s'intéressa à la conversation précédente des deux jeunes hommes.

- Alors de quoi parliez-vous?? Sans vouloir être indiscret bien sûr!

- Oh, pas grand chose...Juste des nombreux talents de notre cher ami blond...Dit Théo, mystérieusement.

Remus afficha un air étonné.

- Dans quel domaine? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Les deux plus jeunes pouffèrent.

- Draco est doué pour beaucoup de chose mais je crois que son plus grand passe temps favori depuis Poudlard, et pour lequel il nous surpasse tous, est la chasse au lion!! Dit un Théo hilare.

Remus goûta à la plaisanterie en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Oui, tout cela est merveilleux mais...j'espère bien qu'il saura comment s'occuper de "sa proie" une fois qu'il l'aura acculé. Prononça Severus d'une voix agacée.

- Et que crois-tu qu'il fasse? Demanda Remus curieux.

- Pas ce que je ferais malheureusement...mais il a en sa possession un atout de taille...

Remus fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

- Et tu crois qu'il va s'en servir contre Harry? Demanda-t-il peu rassuré.

Severus se contenta de lui faire un sourire malveillant...

**oOOo**

_- Oh merde...comment ais-je pu oublier une chose pareille...Je suis maudit ma parole!!!_Bougonna-t-il.

Ses mots furent suivit d'un petit ricanement qui se fit entendre non loin de lui. Il ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait le propriétaire de ce son; mais il savait en revanche, Qui il était...

_- Arrête de ricaner bêtement Draco et fais moi sortir d'ici tout de suite!!!_

Harry, car s'était bien lui, se trouvait assis et attaché sur une chaise. Il était retenu captif sur son siège par le torse et les chevilles et ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait car connaissant Draco il devait s'agir d'une pièce se trouvant dans une des innombrables demeures que possédaient la famille Malfoy. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupé le plus. Il savait que quoiqu'il fasse, rien ne pourrait le libérer à part l'instigateur de tout ceci.

_- Ttttttt amour... Ne fais pas ta tête d'hippogriffe...pour une fois que je peux m'amuser. Cela faisait si longtemps..._

Harry ragea de plus belle et tenta quand même de se libérer de ses entraves.

_- Et en quoi est-ce amusant??? Tu vas peut être me faire un lavage de cerveau maintenant que je suis parfaitement incapable de me défendre!! Je reconnais bien là vos sales méthodes de serpents fourbes et vils...même pas le courage de combattre sans artifice!! _

Draco, qui se trouvait, derrière et non loin de Harry, le regardait pester et se démener comme un beau diable pour se libérer de ses liens.

_- Oh tout de suite les grands mots!! Tu es tellement tragique parfois Harry!!! Il me semble que c'est Toi qui m'as mis au défi de t'attaquer sans ma baguette, tu ne te souviens plus ou tu fais juste preuve d'une mauvaise foi ahurissante?? _Le nargua Draco.

Harry poussa un grognement rageur.

_- Tu me fais chier Draco!!!!! Arrêtes tes conneries et libère moi tout de suite que je puisse enfin imprimer la marque de mes poings dans ta sale gueule de con, qui je suis sur, porte un magnifique et irritant petit sourire de merde signé Malfoy and Co!!!!!!_

Draco ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Il s'avança tout de même vers son "prisonnier" et se posta devant lui. Harry leva un regard furibond vers lui.

_- Oh arrête de rire comme un tordu et fait cesser ce satané sortilège!!!_

Draco sembla considéré l'option quelque seconde mais le sourire qui étirait ses séduisantes lèvres fit penser à Harry qu'il continuait de se payer sa tête!

_- Hum...non! _Dit-il à la grande consternation de Harry qui voyait son hypothèse vérifiée.

Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un énorme soupir pour se calmer.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête??? Tout dans l'attitude de Draco laissait à penser qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête depuis le début! Son assurance et la force étonnante dont il avait fait preuve. Harry rageait contre sa bêtise. Si il avait été plus attentif, il aurait remarqué que Draco concentrait de l'énergie tant il était serein.

L'héritage Malfoy...leur fameuse botte secrète!

Sans aucun lien avec la magie noire, le sortilège était un savant mélange entre de la magie instinctive et un sortilège informulé de défense. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort d'attaque. A la base, il s'agissait avant tout d'un acte défensif visant à plonger "l'agresseur" dans un monde parallèle que le lanceur choisissait et que seul lui pouvait briser. Le "prisonnier" ne pouvait alors rien faire. Sa magie restait bloqué dans l'espace-temps "réel" et il se contentait donc de subir les volontés de son opposant. Bien que se soit pour se défendre, il était bien vite devenu évident que le possesseur d'une telle arme pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait et entre les mains d'une puissante famille, comme les Malfoy, ce genre d'héritage pouvait faire plus de mal que de bien.

Draco en avait parlé quelques fois à Harry du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard et juste avant l'affrontement contre Voldemort. Mais malheureusement le brun n'avait pas eu le temps d'en apprendre plus et, surtout, d'apprendre à conter une partie du maléfice. Car oui, il existait une parade permettant au moins de se défendre magiquement dans cet "espace temps" à défaut de pouvoir s'en échapper mais Harry ne le connaissait pas pour son plus grand malheur!

Et cet état de fait le faisait littéralement bouillir de rage!!!

_- Très bien. Que fait-on alors?? _Demanda Harry d'une voix insolente.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent malicieusement.

_- Et ben voilà...j'aime quand tu es réceptif !_

Harry pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de cracher son venin.

Il fixa Draco avec des yeux menaçants et pris alors conscience de quelque chose... Ses yeux brillants encore de rage s'agrandirent alors sous le choc...

Il était attaché sur une chaise, sans magie, sans défense aucune, dans une pièce agréable, dans une réalité qui n'était pas le sienne et en présence d'un homme qui ne cessait de dévorer son corps d'un regard envieux. Un sentiment autre que la colère pris place à la réalisation de ces faits. De plus, Draco était assez tordu pour lui faire accepter son point de vue de cette manière...

Bon d'accord...avec ce que lui-même lui avait fait subir pendant trois ans dans ses rêves, le blond avait parfaitement le droit de prendre sa revanche!

_- Non._

Draco haussa un élégant sourcil doré.

_- Non quoi? _Demanda-t-il pour la forme.

_- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Non, non et non!!! Pas comme ça, NON!!! _Fulmina Harry même si une toute autre émotion que la colère menaçait de s'emparer de lui.

Ils étaient pareils. Après cette longue séparation, les retrouvailles, les disputes et le dernier affrontement qu'ils avaient traversé, le même besoin devait être présents chez chacun d'eux.

_- Hum...quel est cette étrange odeur que je sens pourtant sur toi??_ Continua Draco en se penchant sur Harry et en inspirant longuement l'odeur du brun. _Dis moi Harry_... Finit-il, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de l'oreille du brun.

Harry frissonna.

_- Tu es malade Draco. Arrête tes délires et range tes besoins perverses dans ta poche!! _Prononça Harry d'une voix empreinte d'un désir mal contenu.

Draco se redressa lentement et contempla Harry quelques secondes. Le brun le regarda à son tour, dans les yeux. Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de Draco ne fit qui lui confirmer ce qu'il craignait. Apparemment, Harry Potter était redevenu transparent en ce qui concernait son désir pour Draco Malfoy!! Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si il s'en était caché mais maintenant, plus qu'à tout autre moment, ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond n'aurait pas pu être plus marqué et remarqué!

_- MES besoins perverses?? _Demanda Draco d'un voix suave en s'installant à califourchon sur les genoux du brun.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa un gémissement devant la sensualité de son amant et de part la position.

_- Allons amour, pourquoi luttes-tu de cette manière?? Je suis sûr et certain que tu adorerais faire l'amour sur cette chaise, dans cette position, avec MOI dans le rôle principal... _Susurra Draco à son oreille en rajoutant des petits gémissements par la même occasion.

Harry ferma les yeux et se détendit alors que Draco s'activer à le rendre fou à l'aide de sa bouche et de sa langue.

_- Dray s'il te plaît...ramène nous...et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras..._Murmura Harry haletant et vaincu. Son sexe était si dur que ça en devenait douloureux...

Le temps que Harry réouvre les yeux, il se retrouva allonger sur un lit dont la couette moelleuse s'affaissa sous son poids et sous celui de la personne qui se trouvait au dessus de lui.

- Dray...chaise ou lit, ça ne fait pas une grande différence pour moi. Ce que j'aimerai, c'est que tu nous sortes de cette putain "d'illusion" !! Dit Harry un peu sèchement en reprenant une position dominante et en plongeant son regard dans celui en fusion de Draco.

Draco lui fit un sourire lubrique et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

- Dépêches-toi d'insonoriser, de fermer et de désillusionner ma chambre avant que Remus, et donc Severus, ne débarques en trombe pour savoir ce qui peut troubler avec autant de force sa magie...

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de stupeur l'espace d'un instant mais il se reprit bien vite. Il exécuta d'un simple geste le souhait de Draco et fit la seule chose que son esprit lui criait de faire depuis qu'il avait vu son amant dans la Cabane Hurlante...

Il se jeta sur lui dans un grognement animal...

_A suivre_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Pas de menaces siouplait!!! De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien... Je vous dis à Lundi prochain, si tout va bien, bien sûr...**

**Bisous tout le monde et bonne semaine!!!!**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Lively reunion partie 1

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!! **

_Blabla de wam_ : Plus que jamais le rating Aime euh...**M** est de rigueur!!looollll! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre...Il est en deux parties (normalement...), j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la seconde partie mais je suis loin d'avoir fini...Pourquoi je vous dis ceci...Rendez vous à la fin du chap!! Bonne lecture!

**RAR Anonym: **

**Aure** : Bonjour cher Maître Chanteur!! Oui j'avais interdit les menaces mais j'avais pas pensé au chantage...beuh...j'suis trop nulle!!!! loool! Sinon, je vois pas pourquoi je prendrais la grosse tête. C'est vrai quoi, n'importe qui, d'un peu censé et amateur de tout ce qui ce fais de mieux en littérature, vois tout de suite que cette histoire est un pur chef d'œuvre!!...Bon, ok, j'arrête, ça ne me va pas du tout de faire ça!!! Si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu serais morte de rire que j'ose écrire un truc pareil, lol!!! Enfin, pour revenir aux compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis au point d'en quémander. C'est toi (et les autres lecteurs) qui vois. Le plus important c'est que tu "ADORE" toujours autant et que tu me fasses part de tes remarques. Voilà, merci d'être toujours là et à bientôt!!! Bisous!

**Lodret** : En voilà une surprise!!! C'est vrai que ça faisait un bail que je ne t'avais pas vu (façon de parler, lol!!). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait ton problème ayant moi-même un ordi qui s'apparente plus à une boule disco de jour en jour!! Mon écran est de plus en plus "funky" si tu vois ce que jeux dire!!mdr!!! Enfin bon, c'est pas le plus important...Merci d'avoir trouver les moyens et le temps pour me laisser une review. Je suis contente que tu aimes le changement dans les attitudes de Harry et Draco. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé certain aime moins. Je suis d'accord quant au fait que chacun pense ce qu'il veut mais je croyais (à tord) que tout le monde serait content de retrouvé un Harry un peu moins "sombre". Enfin...J'espère que tu arriveras à lire ce chap (ainsi que cette réponse pour laquelle je me donne du mal et s'il faut pour rien...grrrr...lol!!) car c'est vrai qu'il est HOT!!!!mdr!! Trèèèèèèès bonne lecture...Kisu

**Delphine** : Salut !! Ton enthousiasme est très réconfortant !!! Merci de m'avoir lu et sans plus de blabla je te laisse en bonne compagnie, lol !!! Soit dit en passant : tu arrives vraiment au bon moment…. A bientôt !! Bisous !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o0O0o**

_**Chapitre 12 : Lively reunion**_

_**Partie 1**_

**o0O0o**

**POV Harry**

Etre dans les bras de la personne que votre corps, votre coeur et votre âme appellent sans relâche lorsqu'elle n'est pas près de vous...

Faire l'amour à l'être pour qui l'on se consume de désir...

Perdre le sens des réalités jusqu'à ce que plus rien d'autre ne compte que l'assouvissement de votre passion...

Je l'aime.

Il m'a tellement manqué...

Sentir son corps contre le mien...

Sentir ses yeux sur moi, son souffle sur mes lèvres, ses doigts sur ma peau...

Je l'aime...

Et je ne me prive pas pour le lui dire, le lui murmurer, le lui gémir alors que lentement ses mains parcourent mon torse qu'il vient de mettre à nu...

Je ne peux que me cambrer tant la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau me brûle délicieusement...

J'en veux plus...beaucoup plus...

Et je le lui dit, le lui murmure, le lui gémis...et son sourire ne fait que s'agrandir...

Oh oui mon amour souris encore...souris pour moi...rends moi fou mais surtout...

Ne me laisse plus jamais seul...

Draco me regarde avec tellement de passion. Je peux le voir clairement au fond de ses magnifiques yeux gris. Mais il n'y pas que cela...je peux y distinguer du désir, de la tendresse, de l'amour...

Cet amour qui nous unit depuis ces trois dernières années...

Il me semble que s'était hier, la première fois qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Au début, je pensais qu'il se jouait une fois de plus de moi...

Cette histoire, qui avait commencé pour satisfaire les pulsions de deux adolescents en manque de sensation forte, s'est terminée par l'attachement de nos deux cœurs. Nous nous haïssions tellement que l'idée folle de passer notre haine sur l'autre dans un lit ne nous à même pas sembler absurde...

Le jour où nos lèvres se sont sauvagement rencontrés alors que nous nous battions sous la pluie, sur la pelouse du grand parc de Poudlard, me semble tellement loin et paradoxalement si proche que je peux encore revoir le trouble au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il s'est détaché de moi...

Alors imaginez le jour où nos deux corps se sont découvert dans la Salle sur Demande...Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir autant de honte et de plaisir au même instant dans les bras de mon ennemi...Mon amour...Mais le plus beau a été ce jour...Ce jour là, je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche, qu'il se serve de mon corps comme je me servais du sien pour soulager se sentiment malsain de possession...Draco Malfoy était à moi et j'appartenais à Draco Malfoy...J'étais perdu...Je n'avais pas compris que le sentiment qui étreignait ma poitrine, qui me faisais suffoquer n'était pas un sentiment abject pour un être que je me devais de haïr par simple principe, mais était bien de l'amour...

Lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'aimais un homme...CET homme...j'ai cru que je perdais pied. C'était absurde bien sur, puisque je couchais avec lui assez régulièrement pour savoir parfaitement que Draco Malfoy n'avait rien en commun avec une jolie et douce jeune fille!! Jusque là je me voilais la face...je me disais que s'était une expérience comme une autre, contrôlé par la curiosité, l'impulsivité, la rage et bien sur le désir que ressentent tous les adolescents bourrés d'hormones...en aucun cas je ne m'étais demandé si je pouvais être attiré pas un homme puisque cela n'avait jamais été le cas.

C'était Lui...il était spécial...il est spécial...

Je me revois encore entrain d'épier ses moindres faits et gestes à la table des serpentards alors qu'il déjeune. Sa façon de manger, de parler, de rire ou encore la manie qu'il à de toujours vérifier si aucune mèche folle ne s'échappe de sa si parfaite coiffure gominée...Lorsque j'ai aussi réalisé que Draco Malfoy, en plus d'être le gars avec qui je m'envoyais en l'air depuis plus de deux mois, était devenu une obsession depuis ma cinquième année j'étais si pétrifié de peur que j'ai fais la première chose qui me venais à l'esprit...

J'ai charmé la première fille venu et qui me dévorait des yeux pour me prouver que tout ceci n'était qu'une énormité de plus parmi toutes les choses absurdes que je ne cessais de faire depuis que mes lèvres avaient rencontré leurs consœurs honnis!!

Il n'avait, bien sur, pas été convenu que nous devions nous réservés pour l'autre puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une histoire bassement sexuelle entre nous. Ce fait clairement établi, et sans me préoccuper du fait qu'aucune rumeur sur Draco Malfoy et une de ses nouvelle conquête n'avait pas fait jaser depuis voyons...deux mois..., j'ai pris ma lâcheté à deux mains et je me suis dit que je valais sûrement mieux que de servir de poupée de luxure au Prince des serpentards...

Grand mal me fit...

Je me souviens encore du regard froid et tremblant de rage qui s'est posé sur moi alors que la charmante jeune personne qui m'embrassait - et me tripotait sans gêne d'ailleurs! - en poussant de faible petits gémissements exaspérants avait été éloigné de moi avec brusquerie par le possesseur de ce regard si envoûtant. Je crois que je suis resté pétrifié devant lui pendant un bon moment car lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, nous étions seuls dans ce couloir sombre et froid...j'était seul avec en face de moi la réincarnation du démon en personne!! La seule chose que j'avais pu faire avait été de déglutir misérablement...Voyant mon état, Draco avait simplement esquissé un petit rictus mauvais comme il savait si bien le faire depuis que je le connaissais et m'avait asséné une gifle retentissante sans que je puisse l'éviter. De toute façon j'étais dans l'incapacité de le faire et je savais qu'au fond de moi je la méritais. À l'époque je ne savais pas pourquoi bien sur, ou je me le cachais, mais aujourd'hui je sais très bien pourquoi...

Jalousie, tristesse, dégoût, déception...Je venais de tromper Draco Malfoy. Pas par un simple petit baiser...Je m'étais simplement éloigné de ma ligne de conduite, de ce qui faisait de moi Harry Potter...un Harry Potter VU par Draco Malfoy...Il m'avait relever avec hargne et sans aucune douceur et je l'avais laisser faire...J'étais meurtri...pas seulement à cause de ma joue mais à l'intérieur de mon corps...mon cœur hurlait...mon âme hurlait...et je ne pouvais pas regarder Draco dans les yeux à cet instant...j'étais devenu tellement lâche. Il était si facile de se voiler la face...Ce ne fut que quand un petit reniflement me parvint que me yeux s'étaient posés sur lui et s'étaient agrandis de stupeur et d'incompréhension devant le spectacle qui s'offrait alors à moi...

Il pleurait...

Draco Malfoy pleurait devant Moi...

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de si triste et de si beau en même temps...

J'ai continué à le regarder en ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Ce n'est que lorsque sa main a lâché le col de ma chemise que j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire...et sans réfléchir je l'ai serré dans mes bras en acceptant ce que mon cœur réclamait...

Je lui ai alors murmuré des excuses et des "pardon" sans relâche et sans me préoccuper de savoir si il trouvait ça ridicule parce que nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre soi-disant...

Il ne s'est pas débattu, n'as pas essayé de se détacher de mon emprise, il m'a juste demandé, murmuré, lorsque je me suis tu, un simple mot...

_Pourquoi?_

...mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, j'étais incapable de lui dire...encore...C'est alors que je l'ai entendu me dire _ces mots_ et depuis cet instant je me suis battu pour _ces mots_, pour entendre à nouveau _ces mots_ sortir de sa bouche, qu'il me les dise encore et encore, me les murmure, me les gémisse...

_Je t'aime tant moi...oui...je t'aime..._

Depuis ce jour là, j'ai tout fait pour garder cet amour. Et bien que le destin ne m'est pas épargné les souffrances causées par la guerre contre Voldemort, j'ai tout fait pour garder Draco...on peut appeler ça de l'égoïsme, du harcèlement, de la possessivité mais même lorsqu'il était loin de moi j'ai tout fait pour lui faire savoir que je l'aimais et qu'un jour nous serions à nouveau ensemble...Pour moi s'était de l'Amour...

Et maintenant, il est là...j'ai tellement envie de lui...j'ai tellement envie de pleurer, de me perdre dans ses bras, de lui dire que je suis fatigué de tout ça, que je veux vivre en paix et avec lui...n'importe où...où il voudra mais...surtout lui dire...

Ne me laisse plus jamais seul...

Je suis nu et Draco ne cesse de vénérer mon corps avec des caresses affolantes et sensuelles. Je me sens fondre dans les draps de son lit et je ne suis plus que gémissement entre ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue...

Il est encore habillé alors qu'il me torture de la plus délicieuse des façons et je peux très bien sentir son état d'excitation à travers le tissu de son pantalon noir. Je me décide alors à m'occuper de lui...

Il continue de mordiller la peau tendre de mon cou alors que je masse avec lenteur la bosse qui déforme son vêtement depuis de longues minutes. Il grogne de plaisir et je sais que le fait que je sois nu et perdu dans le plaisir sous lui ne l'excite que plus encore.

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, un sourire lubrique étire sa bouche de manière tout à fait séduisante. Il se penche de nouveau mais contrairement à ce que je croyais il ne reprend pas ses occupations précédentes. Je sens son souffle chaud et rapide à côté de mon oreille...J'écoute ce qu'il me murmure d'une voix entrecoupée de gémissements lascifs qui ne font que redoubler mon excitation et bouillir mon sang...mes yeux s'agrandissent et je sais qu'il doivent s'assombrir alors qu'il me dit ce qu'il veut que je lui fasse...

_Fais moi l'amour Harry...je veux que tu m'embrasses, que tu me touches, que tu honores chaque parcelle de mon corps avec tes mains, avec tes lèvres...je veux que tu te délectes de mon peau et de mon odeur...je veux gémir et supplier sous tes caresses, je veux crier lorsque tu t'enfonceras en moi...hurler lorsque le plaisir sera devenu tellement intense que je ne saurai plus qui je suis...fais moi l'amour maintenant j'en ai tellement besoin, j'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi...Aime moi mon Amour..._

Je ne peux qu'obéir...

Je fais basculer son corps sous le mien dans un mouvement rapide et tendit que je l'embrasse à en perdre la raison, je commence lentement à le dévêtir. Chaque parcelle de peau découverte reçoit une attention toute particulière. Elle est accueillit par mes doigts et récompenser par ma bouche.

Draco se tord, se cambre et gémit de plus en plus.

Lorsque je lui retire son dernier vêtement, je le contemple un instant et je ne peux que me dire qu'il est magnifique...d'une beauté à vous coupez le souffle...

Et il est à moi...

Il ne tremble que pour moi, ne se tord de plaisir que pour moi et veut que ce ne soit que moi qui touche son délicieux corps.

Il plonge deux perles en fusion sur moi. Son regard voilé par le désir et la frustration me demande ce qu'il m'arrive et pourquoi je ne fais plus rien mais lorsqu'il comprend que je l'admire il me sourit tendrement et rougis même une seconde.

Je lui souris aussi mais...pas de la même manière. Mon sourire est plus séducteur, plus affamé et il ne peut que retenir son souffle en comprenant que la passion et le désir que j'éprouve pour lui va enfin trouver son assouvissement à sa plus grande joie.

Je me lèche déjà les lèvres à la pensée de ce que je vais accomplir sous ce regard avide de plaisir. Draco en gémis d'avance et son sexe en tremble d'anticipation. Je reste focalisé sur ce membre pâle et rosé avant de le prendre dans l'une de mes main et de le caresser doucement...lentement...dans un geste lascif alors que Draco feule de plaisir et que ses yeux se révulsent sous la sensation que mon geste fait naître dans tout son corps. Il se tend...m'appelle...

Je me penche alors lentement et commence à lécher le gland pourpre qui se présente à moi sans indécence. Je lèche avec amour les premières perles de plaisir qui s'y attarde et ne résiste pas à l'envie de le prendre dans ma bouche. Draco crie sous la sensation et ses gémissements augmentent d'un cran lorsque dans le même temps je commence à suçoter le bout de son sexe tout en le masturbant toujours aussi lentement. Il ne sait plus quoi faire...Je le sens bouger, essayer de se redresser tellement son plaisir est dur à supporter...Il aime ça...Il aime que Je lui fasse ça et alors que je préviens un mouvement sauvage de sa part pour se jeter sur moi en bloquant ses hanche fermement, j'engloutis son sexe dans ma bouche et je commence une fellation où son sexe ne cesse de frapper le fond de ma gorge et où la succion que j'exerce est tellement puissante que Draco ne peux que retomber en hurlant mon prénom sur les oreillers.

Je débute par un rythme soutenu en le suçant entièrement sans aucune pudeur puis je relâche parfois son membre pour le lécher sur toute sa longueur avec ferveur. Je sais qu'il est proche...il me le crie, me le hurle pour que je continue à lui faire du bien...alors, dans ma grande mansuétude, je comprime la base de son pénis pour faire durer le plaisir et j'imprime un rythme effréné sur celui-ci sous les exhortations de mon amour qui me supplie de le laisser s'envoler.

Envole-toi...

Envole-toi cher ange...et hurle lors de ton envol!

Je relâche ma prise et dans un dernier mouvement de tête, Draco se répand dans ma bouche. Je me relève satisfait de moi-même en me pourléchant les lèvres et pose un regard envieux sur cet être magnifique qui tremble encore sous l'orgasme qui viens de le foudroyer.

Il me regarde à son tour, ses yeux voilés par l'intense sensation de bien être qui le traverse encore, et me fait un sourire brillant. Je pensais qu'il allait me tendre la main pour que je me blottisse contre lui et me repose contre son corps frémissant, tel un chat repus qui vient de dévorer son repas avec engouement, mais...je faisais erreur...

Draco Malfoy n'est plus que passion et luxure à l'état brut...

Ses yeux prennent une étrange lueur et sous mes yeux avides il se cambre, rejette la tête en arrière en écartant les jambes et me gémis dans la plus bandante et affolante des voix un "Encooore" lascif...

Un long frisson d'envie parcourt ma colonne vertébrale en voyant ce spectacle. Draco me regarde à nouveau et lorsqu'il voit que je m'approche de lui à nouveau, il se redresse, s'agrippe à mon cou d'une main et m'embrasse si sauvagement et avec tellement de fougue que je ne peux que grogner de satisfaction et l'embrasser furieusement à mon tour en le comprimant de mon corps sur ce lit.

Le baiser semble durer des heures...Tantôt bestial, tantôt sensuel...

Pendant ce temps je le prépare avec application à me recevoir. Il gémit dans ma bouche, s'accroche à mes épaules avec de plus en plus de force et me supplie de venir enfin en lui. Je fais de mon mieux pour le contenter avec ma bouche et ma langue alors que mes doigts voyagent en lui et ne cesse de heurter cet endroit qui provoque plus de frissons et de hurlement de sa part.

Lorsque enfin je le sens se détendre et prêt à m'accueillir, je retire mes doigts et me positionne un peu mieux entre ses jambes. Je plonge immédiatement dans un lac de mercure pour ne plus le quitter alors que je pénètre lentement Draco. Chaque centimètre parcouru m'envoie des frisson dans tout le corps et je me demande comment je résiste à l'envie irrésistible de jouir sur l'instant dans cet entre chaud et délicieusement étroit.

Mon état n'est rien, semble-t-il, comparé à mon ange qui ne peut que hurler de plaisir, et sûrement un peu de douleur, en me sentant pousser en lui. Il s'arque sous la sensation et dans ses yeux je peux alors voir tout ce qu'il ressent...Il a mal, j'en suis certain, mais ce n'est pas la plus forte de ses sensations.

Il est dans un monde de volupté...

Il me gémit, me hurle de le prendre encore et encore alors que j'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas me perdre dans son corps. D'impatience, il imprime le premier mouvement de bassin qui nous fait gémir plus fortement de concert. Cette sensation est tellement intense que je ne peux que débuter un long et langoureux va et vient.

Nous dansons dans une harmonie parfaite pendant ce qui me semble des heures et le rythme ne fait que s'accélérer dans une symphonie de gémissements et de cris de pur plaisir. Je crois n'avoir jamais ressentit ça en faisant l'amour à Draco...Je lui hurle mon amour et ma passion pour son être...Je lui gémis mes peurs...lui supplie de ne plus m'abandonner...

Il me répond...et lorsque enfin, son plaisir est à son apogée, il me regarde droit dans les yeux en me disant que jamais plus il ne s'éloignera de moi, quoiqu'il arrive, qu'il préférerait en mourir...me sentant rassuré et plus aimé que jamais, mon âme, mon corps et mon cœur décollent et j'emporte avec moi mon âme sœur dans un dernier coup de rein puissant qui nous laisse tout les deux sans voix et comblés...

Le reste n'est plus que tendresse et béatitude.

Nos corps en sueur ne semblent plus en formé qu'un seul...Je me déplace lentement en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. J'embrasse Draco tendrement et je le sens y répondre paresseusement alors qu'une de ses mains me caresse le dos dans un geste prévenant.

Mes yeux sont lourds et je n'ai le temps que de poser ma tête sur son torse avant de m'endormir paisiblement.

Une seule chose me parvient alors que je sombre dans un profond sommeil...sa voix...

_Je t'aime pour l'éternité Harry..._

Je m'endors alors le sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin POV Harry**

**oOOo**

Lorsque Severus entra dans la vaste salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée ce matin là, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à y trouver un Harry Potter entrain de lire nonchalamment la Gazette du Sorcier devant une tasse de café noir brûlante.

La vision lui arracha une exclamation de frayeur qui eu le double effet d'attirer l'attention de Harry sur lui et de, peut être, réveiller tous les habitants de la vaste demeure!

Harry posa doucement son journal, offrit un sourire brillant au maître de potions et s'adressa à lui.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Severus! Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il poliment, ses yeux brillants d'amusement et de malice.

**oOOo**

Un cri puis un hurlement rageur (Traduction : (_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!_..._SALE PETIT CON DE SURVIVANT A LA MANQUE!!!!!_) sortirent brutalement Draco des bras de Morphée.

La douce et mélodieuse voix de son parrain résonnant encore à ses oreilles, Draco grogna et se retourna sur le ventre en tendant un bras vers le côté du lit où il espérait toucher un corps chaud, aimé et bien connu. A sa grande incompréhension, il ne rencontra qu'une place vaguement tiède qui lui indiqua que Harry était levé depuis peu. Il poussa un grognement frustré et décida de se rendormir. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réouvrent brutalement les yeux.

- Mais quel abruti!!!! Jura-t-il en se levant précipitamment et en venant de réaliser que les hurlements de Severus étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de réel et qu'ils n'avaient en rien une vague appartenance à un quelconque mirage auditif!!

Draco s'habilla prestement dans de grands gestes précipités en se demandant sans arrêt ce qu'il allait trouver en bas lorsqu'il arriverait sur le champ de bataille...Cependant ses réflexions n'aboutirent à aucune conclusion car il s'aperçut de quelque chose...de quelque chose _d'anormal_...

Harry Potter et Severus Snape étaient, selon toute vraisemblance, en présence l'un de l'autre d'après ce qu'il avait entendu...

Alors pourquoi tout était si calme soudain??????

Paniquant un peu plus en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, Draco se hâta de descendre. Severus n'avait pas sa magie, ceci était un fait, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'en venir à des méthodes plus "physiques"...Harry, quant à lui, n'avait pas sa baguette mais ce la ne voulait rien dire...

Il déboula dans les escaliers comme un dératé et se précipita vers les portes à doubles battants qui s'ouvraient sur la salle à manger. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et ouvrit les deux portes en grand.

Il resta stupéfait à l'entrée de la pièce.

Se déroulait devant ses yeux la scène la plus irréaliste qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Harry lisait tranquillement son journal, une tasse dans les mains et un air concentré sur le visage en compagnie d'un Severus Snape...aussi raide qu'une planche de bois, couché sur le parquet de la pièce à quelques mètres de lui!! La situation ne sembla pas déranger le brun plus que ça car il continuait sa lecture comme si de rien n'était!! Lorsqu'il eu finit son paragraphe (semblait-il) et qu'il but une gorgée de sa boisson, il s'aperçut alors que Draco se tenait dans l'entrée, les yeux exorbités et fixés sur son parrain.

- Bonjour mon amour! Bien dormi? Demanda un Harry Potter souriant, ses yeux brillants de tendresse et d'amour.

Sa voix sortit Draco de sa torpeur.

-Oh non, dites moi que je rêve...putain...Grommela le blond en fermant les yeux et en baissant la tête de dépit.

_A suivre_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Bon, commençons par les choses qui fâche...Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce chap est en deux partie (normalement...). Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment de continuer la deuxième partie. Je vais donc faire appel à votre gentillesse légendaire pour vous demandez de patienter un petit peu...genre, 2 ou 3 semaines, rien de bien long quoi!!!**

**Remarquez que je suis sympa, je ne me suis pas arrêter juste avant le lemon cette fois, mdr!!!**

**Sinon...Franchement...en toute modestie, je me suis surpassé pour ce lemon!! C'est pas mon genre de me vanter, mais là, je suis fière de moi. J'avais peur qu'il soit vulgaire mais en fait je le trouve tout simplement magnifique!! Pardonnez moi, mais je m'étonne moi-même là...et je peux vous dire que le relecture n'a pas été facile et je me suis même demandé si c'était vraiment moi qui avait pu écrire ceci, lol!!! Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié aussi.**

**Bisous et à bientôt les gens!!**

**PS : il doit rester, en gros, 1 ou 2 chapitres et l'épilogue pour ceux que ça intéresse. Mais sait-on jamais...**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Lively reunion partie 2

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : homophobes, prudes ou coincés, frigides et j'en passe...A bientôt dans une autres vie!! **

_Blabla de wam_ : **LE Retour!! lol. Sans plus de blabla inutile et compte tenu des trois semaines d'attente, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! (Dernier chap avant l'épilogue!!)**

**RAR Anonym: **

**Aure** : Salut

Même si grâce au chapitre précédent tu n'étais pas déçue d'attendre la suite, j'espère que se sera toujours le cas une fois que tu auras lu ce chapitre...Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas bien mais bon...je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte de ce qu'il dégage!! On verra bien ce que vous en pensez tous et toi plus particulièrement!! Bonne lecture et merci pour la review, qui comme toujours, m'a fait très plaisir. Bisous!

**lodret** : Hello!! Je me suis trop marré quand j'ai lu ta remarque concernant le lemon, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on puisse le qualifié "d'intéressant", mais bon, pourquoi pas, lol!! J'espère que tes problèmes d'ordi sont réglés et que tu pourras lire ce chapitre tout à ton aise (remarque qui est complètement obsolète si ce n'est pas le cas, toi tu ne le remarqueras peut être pas mais les autres lecteurs si, mdr!!!). Voilà, à bientôt j'espère et merci quand même à la négligence de ton frère qui m'a permis d'avoir une review de ta part, lol!! Kisu 

**J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde!! Si ce n'est pas le cas vous avez le droit de réclamer une lapidation en place publique!!**

**  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o0O0o**

**_Chapitre 13 : Lively reunion_**

**_Partie 2_**

**o0O0o**

_**POV Draco : **_

Je suis dans un affreux cauchemar et je vais me réveiller...

Et cette andouille qui me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts remplis d'amour et de tendresse...

Merlin dites moi pourquoi faut-il que j'aime autant cet homme ???

Severus va me tuer si je ne fais rien pour défendre son honneur. LUI, bafoué...bafoué par un Potter...QUEL HORREUR POUR LUI!!!! Il va m'en faire une crise cardiaque ou, à défaut de mourir, une fois en pleine possession de ses moyens je vais en avoir pour des siècles de tortures auditives...Mais je ne peux pas non plus m'en prendre à Harry...combien de fois ais-je eu envie de stupéfixer Severus pour ne plus l'entendre hurler ses reproches???

Mais pourquoi MOOOOOIIII?!?

Je ne pouvais pas rester un bon Malfoy comme on l'attendait de moi??? Un être froid et condescendant. Méprisant et écrasant les autres par sa grandeur...Voilà que maintenant c'est à moi d'éviter un massacre...on aura tout vu...

**_Fin POV Draco _**

Tout à ses sombres pensées, le blond ne fit pas attention à Remus qui pénétra à son tour dans la salle à manger. Le lycanthrope regarda tout d'abord Draco en se demandant pourquoi le dernier des Malfoy restait planté là comme une potiche dans l'entrée de la pièce. Puis son regard mordoré parcourut la pièce une fraction de seconde avant de se poser sur Harry. Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Harry était là...dans la salle à manger...entrain de lire le journal...????

Le survivant lui fit un grand sourire innocent et un signe de la main pour le saluer, une fois que son regard se fut détaché de son amant, et lui dit un "Bonjour" joyeux.

Abasourdi par sa présence dans la maison, Remus ne fut pas capable de lui répondre intelligiblement surtout lorsque son regard se posa sur la forme inerte à terre. Il fronça un instant les sourcils en regardant Severus, se retourna vers Draco, lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule et lui fit un commentaire plein de sagesse...

- Bonne chance!

...ou presque...

Sur ce, il laissa le pauvre Draco tout seul et partie d'un pas précipité dans les profondeurs de la demeure.

Draco poussa alors un énorme soupir de résignation. Il reporta son regard sur Harry qui le fixait toujours comme si il était une apparition mystique et enchanteresse et son dépit ne fit que s'accentuer.

Tout à ses malheurs, Draco ne fit pas attention au brun et ce n'est que quand Harry déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres en se callant confortablement contre lui que Draco redescendit sur terre et dans la "situation" présente.

- Bonjour Dray. Lui dit Harry avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Draco l'encercla de ses bras automatiquement.

- Harry...qu'est ce que tu as encore fait...Souffla Draco d'une voir éreinté alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir des bras de Morphée.

Un visage boudeur apparu devant ses yeux.

- Absolument rien Draco...C'est cette vieille chauve-souris qui à commencer à me hurler dessus avec sa voix de stentor!!!

- Potter...Gronda Draco en le fixant d'un regard mécontent.

Harry pris une expression outrée.

- Quoi?!? Je n'ai fait que me défendre après tout!! Ton _cher parrain_ ne sait pas communiquer sans beugler comme un veau!!!!

Draco lui lança alors un regard dubitatif.

- Et toi, bien sûr, tu n'as rien fait pour le mettre dans cet état?? Tu es blanc comme neige peut être??

Harry se contenta de lui faire un sourire charmeur.

- Tu me connais...

- Justement...Marmonna Draco en se détachant doucement de lui et en s'approchant de son parrain. Harry, lui, le regarda faire en roulant des yeux.

Une fois devant son parrain, le blond s'accroupit. Harry le suivit peu après mais resta debout à ses côtés tout en contemplant le maître des potions toujours aussi figé.

- Je suis sur qu'il ferait un pouf très agréable...

- Harry! Se scandalisa Draco en se retournant vers lui.

- Non tu as raison...pas assez moelleux. Faudrait l'attendrir un peu...Fit Harry pensif et réfléchissant déjà aux méthodes à utiliser pour rendre plus tendre la chair de son cher ex-professeur de potions adoré.

Draco retint le sourire qui allait étirer ses lèvres. Malgré la situation, lui même ne se serait pas gêner de profiter d'une telle situation quelques années auparavant.

- Arrête de dire des âneries. Il faut le réveiller maintenant.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Harry pousser un soupir frustré.

- Est-on obligé de supporter ça de si bon matin?? Grogna le brun en sortant sa baguette de la robe de sorcier qu'il portait.

Draco se redressa et croisa les bras sur son torse en lui lançant un regard agacé.

- Et quel est le gros malin qui a cru bon de vagabonder dans une maison où il a plus de chance de faire éviscérer que câliner à chaque couloir alors que son sexy et sulfureux amant est NU et OFFERT dans un lit encore chaud de leur ébats ????

Le regard de Harry se voila un instant en repensant aux événements de la nuit. Ils avaient fait l'amour longuement, savourant chaque caresse, chaque inversement dans les rôles jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent morts de fatigue sur leur couche dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une rougeur, devenue inhabituelle, colora ses joues et ravi Draco lorsqu'elle apparut.

Harry se contenta alors de grogner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une confession comme quoi Draco avait raison et d'un geste négligent libéra Severus de l'emprise du sort sous lequel il était plongé.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Harry, qui ne le regardait même pas mais fixait Draco avec une expression boudeuse, une fureur immense s'empara de sa personne. L'ayant remarqué, Draco l'aida à se relever d'un geste peu sûr mais son parrain se sépara d'un geste vif de sa poigne et s'éloigna de quelque pas des deux amants.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa bien vite. Tout se passait entre Harry et Severus. Quoiqu'il dise ou quoiqu'il fasse, cela ne changerait rien. Ce n'était pas une question de courage ou de lâcheté mais il n'avait pas sa place dans cette confrontation. Elle devait avoir lieu...

Tôt ou tard...

Harry, de profil par rapport à Severus, se décida à lui jeter un regard blasé.

Ils se toisèrent longuement, l'un avec ennui, l'autre avec au fonds des yeux une lueur meurtrière et blessée.

Harry fit alors un geste de la main en direction de Severus.

- Cadeau...Maugréa-t-il en se détournant du regard dérangeant de son ex-professeur.

- Ce n'est que le juste retour des choses sale morveux!! Cracha alors Severus.

Draco fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Ce n'est que quand Severus se saisit de sa baguette qu'il comprit enfin que Harry venait de lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Il regarda alors Harry comme s'il était devenu fou. N'avait-il vraiment pas peur de ce que Severus pouvait lui faire?? Et à plus forte raison, lorsqu'il était autant en colère????

Son parrain semblait penser la même chose...

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas peur de moi Potter??? Prononça Severus en toisant Harry avec mépris.

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction à nouveau et fixa son regard émeraude dans le sien.

- Je sais très bien qui vous êtes Severus Snape. Ne voyez pas là une preuve flagrante de plus de ma soi-disant "arrogance"...comme vous aimez tant m'en attribuer à outrances... Je ne fais juste que ce que je dois faire. Maintenant si vous voulez vous servir de toutes vos connaissances pour me faire payer les trois dernières années, allez-y, je m'en contre fous...

Severus eu un rictus moqueur devant son attitude nonchalante.

- Bien sur...comme si le sorcier qui a vaincu le plus grand mage noir qu'ait porté cette fichu planète, et que vous êtes, allait me laisser faire tout ce dont je rêve...Je suis loin d'être un abruti Potter alors cesser de me prendre pour tel!!! Expliquez-vous une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on en finisse!!! Aboya-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la partie "explications" viennent aussi rapidement dans leur confrontation. Il pensait plutôt que Severus aller lui faire regretter son attitude et le fait de se trouver devant lui après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'aurait pas cru que sans l'intervention de Draco, et peut être Remus, Severus serait prêt à l'écouter. Il ne l'avait jamais fait alors...pourquoi maintenant??

Severus repris sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- Vous croyez peut être que, depuis le temps, je ne sais pas tout ce qui à pu se passer dans le bocal qui vous sert de cervelle??? Moi, un ancien mangemort...l'homme qui a tué Albus Dumbledore parce que cela était prévu dans le "plan" et dans le seul souci de gagner une putain de guerre???? Vous croyez vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que vous avez ressenti Potter??? Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti et vous ne méritez pas toute l'inquiétude et l'amour que les habitants de cette maison vous porte. Comme toujours vous avez agi sans réfléchir et sans vous préoccuper de la souffrance que vous alliez causer!!! OUI, vous avait tout perdu, ou presque, une fois de plus. OUI, vous avez tué. OUI, vous étiez détruit. OUI, vous ne vouliez plus de toute cette souffrance qui vous étouffez le cœur et l'âme mais...Bordel Harry, vous êtes vous seulement demander ce que les personnes qui étaient toujours vivantes espéraient depuis que Voldemort avait disparu????

Harry, trop choqué par les propos de Severus qui résonnait en lui et qui l'atteignait beaucoup trop à son goût, ne répondit pas.

- Bien sûr que NON!!! Vous avez agi égoïstement au nom d'une idéologie que personne ne vous à demander d'endosser. OUI, le monde sorcier vous voyez comme un Sauveur...mais il n'attendait certainement pas de vous un tel sacrifice après la mort de Tom Jedusor. Personne ne vous aurez demander quoique se soit après les épreuves que vous aviez traversés...vous, plus que quiconque...

La voix de Severus se tut alors...comme brisée...

Des larmes avaient depuis un moment coulées le long des joues de Harry et ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de l'homme en noir...Cet homme qu'il avait haït si longtemps et pour lequel il ressentait une sorte d'indifférence depuis trois ans. Cet homme qui l'avait rabaissé si souvent et qui pourtant l'avait protégé à mainte reprise...Les mots de Severus ne pouvait pas être plus juste mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Severus Snape pouvait être celui briserait les barrières qu'il avait mis tant de temps à élever pour se protéger. Harry était complètement déstabilisé devant Severus. Il se pensait au-dessus de ça...il avait cru, à tord, que les mots de Severus glisserait sur lui comme de l'eau. Les sarcasmes, les paroles venimeuses, les reproches crachaient avec dégoût...voilà ce qu'il attendait...Cet homme ne pouvait pas le comprendre, ne pouvait pas lui jetait au visage tout ce qu'il essayait d'oublier, d'occulter, de cacher honteusement dans un recoin de son esprit dans l'espoir que plus jamais personne ne voit ses faiblesses. Il devait être fort comme on l'attendait de lui...mais se fut un tout autre comportement qu'il adopta...Et bien qu'il soit meurtri au plus profond de sa chair, son âme lui sembla tout à coup plus légère.

Draco n'avait pas bougé, ni prononcé un seul mot depuis que Severus avait repris ses esprits. Il ne s'était pas trop éloigné de Harry au cas ou sa présence serait demandée. Ses yeux restaient braqué sur le visage de Harry et son cœur s'était serré à l'entente des mots de son parrain. Ses mots qui faisait si mal à l'homme qu'il aimait mais qui étaient pourtant si vrai...Harry devait les entendre, devait réalisé la portée de ses actes...En voyant son visage prendre les traits du remord, de la culpabilité mais aussi d'une innocence bafouée et depuis longtemps salit par la mort et les combats, Draco sut à peu de chose près les mots qu'il allait franchir les lèvres de son bien aimé...

- Je...je ne voulais...pas...j'ai pensé...pardon...Bredouilla Harry misérablement comme si il était un enfant devant son professeur.

Le visage de Severus se ferma encore un peu plus. Potter l'avait obligé à ce comporter comme un donneur de leçon. Une fois de plus, cet horripilant gamin avait besoin qu'on lui explique tout...Severus ne se sentait pas à l'aise devant ce visage baigné de larmes même si il le préférait ainsi qu'avec ce masque de froideur intouchable... Harry Potter était vraiment agaçant. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir fait de la vie de Severus ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas le droit de lui rappeler un peu trop le jeune homme que le maître des potions avait été. Un jeune homme que la vie avait marqué bien avant Voldemort...Potter n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ressentir l'envie de se préoccuper de son sort alors que personne ne l'avait fait pour lui... D'un pas rageur il s'approcha de Harry et, d'un geste vif, le gifla durement.

- Je me moque de vos pitoyables excuses Potter!!! Tonna-t-il. Ce qui est fait est fait. Vous avez faits des choix. Assumez les et conduisez vous comme un homme!!!

Furieusement, Severus tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, ses robes tournoyant autour de lui.

Pourtant, ce que personne ne vit fut la furtive lueur d'espoir et de soulagement qui brilla quelque instant dans ses profonds yeux noirs.

Depuis que Severus avait quitté la pièce un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la pièce. Harry continuait de pleurer silencieusement comme si ses larmes ne voulaient jamais se tarir. Draco posa une main sur son épaule ne sachant pas trop quoi dire mais lui signifiant qu'il était là pour lui.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile que j'en rajoute.

Harry et Draco se retournèrent vers Remus qui se tenait sur le seuil de l'entrée. Apparemment il avait patiemment attendu que Severus en finisse avec le survivant avant de refaire une apparition. Draco s'était d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne soit pas resté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il soupçonnait son ancien professeur d'avoir délibérément laisser Severus sermonner Harry pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Remus Lupin n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait faire la morale même lorsque s'était mérité. Et puis Draco savait très bien ce que ressentait l'aîné pour son amant. La vie de Remus n'avait pas toujours été rose depuis que Harry avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et sa culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu empêcher ceci le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis.

Quant à Harry, il fixa d'un regard embué cet homme qu'il considérait comme un père en ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon blessé devant Remus mais cacha du mieux qu'il pu sa détresse.

Voyant que le brun tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure après ce qu'il s'était passé, Remus occulta les reproches qu'il avait accumulés pendant tant d'années et s'est avec émotion qu'il s'approcha de Harry. Leur étreinte fut le coup de grâce pour Harry qui déversa sa peine sur l'épaule du lycanthrope.

Il était si triste et si heureux en même temps qu'il ne savait plus où il en était.

- Rem...Remus...qu'est ce que j'ai fait...Sanglota-t-il péniblement.

- Shhh...c'est fini Harry...ce n'est rien...tu es là maintenant...tu es enfin là...Lui dit Remus d'une voix brisée par l'émotion en réconfortant le brun du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Mais...je...je vous ai fait tellement de mal...je suis...je suis un...

Remus l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard doré dans le sien. Son regard fatigué où régnait colère, inquiétude et soulagement.

- Un quoi Harry?? Un quoi, dis moi?? Un jeune homme brisé?? Un homme qui a vécu les premières années de sa vie avec le pire des fléaux flottant au-dessus de sa tête???? Un homme qui a été emporté par un destin funeste???? Devant se battre pour simplement avoir le droit de vivre??? Oui Harry...c'est ce que tu es. Oui, Harry tu t'es trompé. Je ne cautionne pas ce que tu as fait et je ne le ferai jamais mais...je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir...J'ai essayé mais...je ne pouvais pas...J'étais comme toi...emplis de colère et d'amertume pendant tellement d'années...ma lycanthropie, le rejet des autres, la mort de tes parents, la trahison de Peter, la perte de ...Sirius...par deux fois...et puis, je t'ai eu toi. Oui, je t'ai perdu aussi. Je t'en ai voulu un temps mais je ne pouvais pas oublier...pour toi...il fallait que je sois là pour toi même si je n'avais pas le pouvoir de te résonner, de te faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une solution, que ça ne mènerait nulle part...Draco était là pour ça...il était là pour toi, et moi...moi, j'attendais que tu reviennes pour te prouver que toute la douleur, toute la souffrance que tu ressentais ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'espérer et de vivre une vie meilleure...comme je l'avais fait en étant à tes côtés et en continuant de croire en toi...pour te prouver que quoiqu'il arrive nous sommes toujours avec toi Harry...tu n'es pas seul...

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, les larmes de Harry avait redoublé et lorsque le maraudeur eu fini, le brun le serra convulsivement contre lui en murmurant combien il était désolé et heureux que Remus soit là pour lui.

Draco vint près d'eux et passa une main aimante dans les cheveux du brun en regardant Remus de ses yeux gris voilés de tristesse.

**oOOo**

Draco avait laissé seuls Remus et Harry dans la grande salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée. Ces deux là avaient besoin de parler, de se confier sur des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé se dire auparavant et qui devaient être dites aujourd'hui. Il s'était tissé bien plus qu'une simple relation basée sur le respect et l'attachement. Remus n'en avait jamais rien dit, Harry non plus, mais pour Draco il était clair que ces deux là partageaient une relation père-fils et qu'ils avaient souffert de ne pas se montrer tout l'étendu de leur sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

C'est pour cela que Draco déambulait sans but défini dans cette maison qui était la sienne.

- ROOOOONN!! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ET DONNE MOI CE BALAI DE MALHEUR IMMEDIATEMENT!!!

Le blond eu tout juste le temps de s'écarter de la petite bombe humaine qui fonçait sur lui et de l'attraper au passage en la délogeant de sa monture précaire. Une fois délesté de son propriétaire, le petit balai continua à virevolter quelques secondes puis tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol du couloir.

Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Ronny releva ses grands yeux océan vers le visage de la personne qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Il tomba alors sur deux perles orageuses qui le fixaient avec réprobation.

- T'es qui toi? Dit-il, pas le moins du monde intimidé par le dernier des Malfoy.

Draco n'eu pas le temps de reprendre qu'une tornade brune apparue au coin du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Ahhh tu es...DRACO!! Cria Pansy, une fois qu'elle vit qui tenait son fils.

Draco lui fit un doux sourire.

- Salut Pans'. Je crois que ceci t'appartient! Dit le blond en désignant de la tête le petit garçon roux.

- Maman c'est qui? Intervint alors l'enfant.

Sans tenir compte de la question de son fils et en le prenant dans ses bras, Pansy engagea la conversation avec Draco.

- Comment es-tu revenu? Depuis quand? Et Harry? Pourquoi?? Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

- Du calme Pansy! Du calme... Je vais tout t'expliquer. Tempéra le blond, avant qu'une autre avalanche de questions ne franchisse les lèvres de sa meilleure amie.

- Maman c'est qui? Réitéra Ron en regardant alternativement sa mère et le blond.

- J'ai entendu Remus dire que tu étais revenu pour repartir aussitôt...Que s'est-il passé? Demanda de nouveau Pansy et laissant toujours la question de son fils sans réponse.

Draco lui fit alors un grand sourire vainqueur.

- J'ai réussit. J'ai ramené La Bête!! Fit-il avec emphase.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Tu veux dire...

- Maman c'est qui le monsieur?

- On ne coupe pas la parole Ronny... Tu veux dire que Potter est là?? S'étonna la jeune femme.

Draco hocha de la tête pour confirmer, son sourire devenant de plus en plus fier.

- Vivant??

Draco ricana de la remarque mais acquiesça tout de même.

- Très bien...dans ce cas, JE VAIS LE TUER MOI MEME!!!! Gronda alors dangereusement Pansy en remettant son fils dans les bras d'un Draco stupéfait et en s'en allant à grand pas vers l'étage inférieur.

Ce n'est que la petite voix de Ron qui ramena Draco dans l'instant présent en le faisant sursauter. L'enfant le regardait avec les sourcils foncés bien décidé à avoir une réponse cette fois-ci.

- Mais enfin, t'es qui toi???

**oOOo**

Une fois Ronny rassuré quant à son identité, Draco redescendit à la salle à manger et fut stupéfait de voir Remus qui retenait à grande peine une Pansy furieuse qui semblait vouloir se jeter sur Harry.

Draco se demanda un instant la raison de cette soudaine colère de la part de la brune mais une fois de plus le court de ses pensées fut interrompu par un petit être roux.

- PARRAIIIIIN!! S'écria Ronny en voyant Harry, un sourire éblouissant sur son visage.

Draco le reposa le plus vite possible à terre avant que l'enfant ne se jette de ses bras pour rejoindre son parrain, qui visiblement lui avait terriblement manqué.

En le voyant, un sourire tendre avait illuminé les traits de Harry. Il se mit à genoux et tendit les bras pour réceptionner l'enfant.

- Comment vas-tu petite crapule???

- Bien!

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais réussit à débusquer mon cadeau de noël?? Demanda Harry avec un air espiègle.

Un petit reniflement de dédain se fit entendre du côté de Pansy.

Ron, quant à lui, se mit à rougir et à bredouiller une vague excuse qui fit rire Harry de bon cœur.

C'est alors que Draco compris enfin. Le fameux cadeau de noël!! Le balai pour enfant que Harry voulait offrir à Ron. Pansy avait encore tempêté des heures en incendiant Harry et en le traitant d'irresponsable. Remus se contentait de regardait la scène d'un regard tendre et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Harry et Ron s'échapper des griffes acérés d'une mère en furie!

Ce moment de détente se termina lorsque la pauvre Pansy vaincue s'effondra dans un fauteuil en maudissant les maraudeurs et leurs influences néfastes bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment de qui il était question et heureusement pour Remus qui se faisait tout petit en la regardant marmonner sombrement.

- Sans vouloir gâcher ses charmantes retrouvailles, il serait peut être temps de penser à ce qu'il va se passer maintenant que Harry est de nouveau parmi nous...Je ne voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvaises augures mais il me semble que nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche si nous ne voulons pas de nouvelles effusions de sang! Enonça Draco d'un ton sérieux.

Remus, dont la mine se crispa, acquiesça dans le sens du blond.

- Oui...il serait en effet judicieux d'élaborer une stratégie...pour ne pas causer un trop grand choc pour la population...On ne peut pas non plus priver plus longtemps les sorciers de leur héritage magique...J'espère simplement que leurs réactions ne seront pas trop violentes...Dit-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas trop...Pour le moment, le pire se trouve du côté des proches de Harry qui ne sont pas encore au courant...

- Pour moi rien ne sera pire que la réaction et les mots de Severus. Dit soudain Harry le regard hanté.

- Laisse lui du temps Harry...laisse lui du temps. Lui dit Remus avec un sourire doux et compréhensif.

Harry acquiesça et se retourna vers son amant dont l'expression s'était quelque peu assombrit.

- Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis en ce qui concerne Blaise et Théo...ce serait plutôt les Weasley qui m'inquiéterait...Merlin seul sait comment tout cette famille de Gryffondor peut réagir...Marmonna Draco.

Harry se contenta de lui faire un sourire aimant et le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte forte et chaleureuse à la fois.

- Je me moque de ce qui pourra m'arriver...du moment que tu es avec moi. C'est le plus important à mes yeux...

**_FIN  
_**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu d'avoir attendu trois semaines pour cette fin. Si certain se demande comment ont réagi les Weasley (et la communauté sorcière en général) par rapport au retour de Harry et bien je les laisse l'imaginer. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire car pour moi ce n'était pas important pour l'histoire. Les réactions des deux seules personnes qui m'importaient été celles de Severus et Remus et j'espère qu'elles ne vous auront pas déçu. Après tout cette fic est avant tout un Drarry. Voilà...je voulais aussi que l'on revoir le petit Ronny avant la fin, j'aime bien ce perso, ça me permet de mettre une petite touche d'humour infantile alors que la fic ne s'y prête pas vraiment.**

**Enfin!! Je ne vous dis pas encore adieu en ce qui concerne cette fic parce qu'un épilogue viendra s'ajouter à cette longue histoire. Dedans je traiterais vaguement de ce qu'il se passe autour de ryry après qu'il est fait son come-back mais je ne l'approfondirais pas comme je l'ai dit plus haut (par contre, si vous avez envie qu'il s'y passe quelque chose de spécial que vous aimeriez lire, pourquoi pas, si jamais quelqu'un me fait une proposition qui me plait et bien...je pourrais peut être m'en inspiré, en disant bien que ce n'est pas mon idée bien sur!)**

**A Quand l'épilogue???**

**Mystère et boule de gomme!!**

**Je pense (sans me tromper) qu'il va falloir attendre...et oui, encore...Mais ça viendra, comme le reste!!**

**En tout cas, merci à vous tous pour m'avoir suivit tout au long de mon délire et j'espère que vous avez passé un agréablement moment en ma compagnie!! Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui m'ont donné envie de continuer à écrire!!**

**Bisous bisous les gens et à bientôt!!**


	14. NOTE

**Salut à tous !!**

**Désolé pour cette attente mais je pensais vraiment ne pas m'absenter aussi longtemps !**

**Ce****ci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse platement mais les événements ont faits de ma vie un véritable chantier dont je ne suis plus le chef !!!**

**En bref, c'est la merde entre mon boulot, mon copain et mon ordinateur qui a rendu l'âme !!**

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas j'ai perdu mon bébé !!!!!!!!!! SNIIIIIIIFFFFFFF**

**J'espère pouvoir récupérer la suite des fics en cours et celles que j'avais commencé mais je préfère ne pas m'avancer…**

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir sur ffnet mais je vais essayer de ne pas m'absenter trop longtemps (encore !).**

**A bientôt tout le monde et merci d'être là !**

**Je vous embrasse fort. **

**Dryzenh81**


End file.
